


Peter Pan (Once Upon A Time/OUAT) One Shots

by Sky__4__Forever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Gender Neutral, Imagines, Lost Boys, Love, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), OUAT - Freeform, Other, Romance, felix - Freeform, kay - Freeform, one shots, robbie - Freeform, robbie kay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 61,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky__4__Forever/pseuds/Sky__4__Forever
Summary: Just a collection of one shots about Peter Pan from Once Upon A Time. I write fluff, angst, regular, xReader, and more! So send in your requests. Many of these are gender neutral so that you all can enjoy them, but not all of them.Requests are OPEN"This is too perfect, stop, this hit me right in the feels" -Death-Seems-Better"This was soooooooo good" -Fandoms_Are_Life37"OMG.THIS.IS.AMAZING.THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!" -OnceUponA_Ari"AWW SO CUTE" -Upsidedown_emi"I love this book" -ginger_like_the_cake"I love your writing...AmaZing" -KatyWozniak"More please" -Remade121"This is my favorite thing ever" -NoThisIsWhoIAm"I love it, you are a great author...I so connected with it. I understand what she's going through" -CarriePierce"I love it!!!!!" -Jennifersaurus"OMG that was amazing wth I was like half in tears" -Emmaloveskillian"Can't wait for the next chapter" -isobe11ove"Love this you go queen" -KenzieAnna123Disclaimer: Characters like Peter Pan, Felix, and Captain Hook are not mine! The OCs and plots are though. Thank you for reading, I love you guys!





	1. OCs, Requests, Personilization, and Books

If you guys want I am now taking requests, not all will be accepted and I can't promise regularly getting to them, but I'll try my best. So far I haven't ever rejected a request and I have finished them all so I'd say my track record is pretty good. 

If you want me to do a request with an OC or you personally in it, I'm cool with that and I will try to get it done! If you don't want your name attached, that's cool, just message me or something and I won't say who it is for. Really, if you have any questions/concerns just talk to me. I have legit no life so I'll respond. 

Just if you are filing out the request please ailment the following in ONE COMMENT! It doesn't have to be your real name/age/appearance, in fact I'd advise against that. Be safe online everybody! 

Name  
Age  
Appearance   
Things about you/your character  
What it's about/plot  
Everything else you want to tell me

So yeah and I'll see you awesome Oncers later! Bye!

-A


	2. Thinking Tree

Request:can u plz have pan and a girl, like, cuddle under the thinking tree? Like a fluff imagine?

If anyone ever cared to believe, there was an island called Neverland. If anyone cared to look, there was a boy with green eyes and brown hair. If anyone cared to listen, there was a girl in a treehouse, reading alone, but faintly whispering the words. If anyone cared to know, the two were in love, but needed space. If anyone cared to care, they would know how deep that love ran.

Abigail shut the book. What a disappointing ending. The entire book built up to a happy ending where two different groups of people would accept each other and become one through love, but the girl dies, and the boy commits suicide to follow her on. Plot twist! The girl was never really dead, but when her lover was dead, she stabbed herself. It reminded Abigail of herself and Peter's relationship. They were cold hearted people but still loved enough to do that for each other. Odd.

She wondered where Peter was... He must be here somewhere.

The thinking tree.

Abigail stood up and stretched her limbs before walking over to the ladder and climbing down from the treehouse. She started off into the woods that surrounded the area.

After a frustrating 10 minutes of shoving through giant palm leaves, the thinking tree appeared, sparkling with dust. Peter sat admits it's branches, stating off into the horizon.

Peter's annoyed girlfriend began to climb, branch by branch, bit by bit, slowly inching up the tree to where Peter still had not noticed her presence.

She finally made it to the rather thick branch Peter was perched on and immediately saw what he was watching. The sunset over the ocean and the island was stunning.

Abigail leaned her head against Peter's chest. No words were exchanged, none were needed. Abigail just let her eyelids flutter closed and fell asleep in the arms of her love.


	3. Madly in Love

Request for @OnceUponA_Ari . Sorry it took so long, and it doesn't match your description exactly. PM me if you want me to redo it!

Also, I know it's long but I think this may be my best imagine, so it's worth it.

"Subject 104: Katrina Loop. We're not quite sure what exactly is wrong with her. We thought you'd take a look." said the unnamed man in the doctor's coat.

"No!" I screamed. I threw my self towards the bars and grasped them, shaking the whole cage. "No, I'm not crazy! Just let me go!"

The man acted like he hadn't noticed, but the other doctor he spoke to looked startled. The first man handed him a paper. "She claims she was born in Wonderland, and some sort of civil war drove her out. Something about a portal. Now she needs to "go to Neverland" to find Peter Pan. Apparently he can make or break this civil war. We're curious about the Wonderland aspect of her condition... perhaps some sort of parallel to drugs?"

The other man nodded. His face was sharp but unattractive. He resembled a Shrinkeldwarf, a creature in Wonderland with a long nose and a clean cut face. They're nasty creatures, Shrinkeldwarfs. They get in your garbage and eat it. They also get under your deck and live there.

"You look like a Shrinkeldwarf." I spat at him.

He just nodded sadly. "Yes. How long has she been here?"

"A year." The first doctor with the light hair replied.

The Shrinkeldwarf man shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Ned, but you're already overtime. You know what happens to them after 10 months. Anything over 10 months is incurable, now she's just taking space, resources, and time."

The man, Ned, nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right. It's just that I have hope."

Shrinkeldwarf patted Ned's shoulder. "Should I do it?" Ned nodded. "Okay. I'll get the supplies."

Shrinkeldwarf left the room with the heavy mental door. The other caged people looked scared and sympathetic as they cast their eyes upon me. They all knew what was going to happen to me.

"Ned, I'm not crazy, seriously. Just... please don't... don't kill me..."

The man named Ned looked down at me, he looked almost like he was sad. "Sorry, 104."

"I have a name," I murmured, "my name is Kat. I grew up in... Illinois. I grew up in Illinois. My parents are... Jim and Stacy Loop. We live on Brick Lane, or lived. I went to Harper Field High School when I ran away and came here, to Idaho."

He looked at me in shock. "What? You're... sane! You're okay!" Then he burst into a smile, "we don't have to put you down! You can be free!" He opened the door and pointed to the exit. "It's unlocked."

"Thanks!" I darted out of the door and down the street. Ned knew I wasn't sane, I'm sure of it. But he's taken care of me for this year, and he'd grown attached. He's desperate enough to break the protocol to release me.

I ran until I reached my destination: a beach on the edge of this city. It was night and the lights of the city barely shone in the distance. The sea was ominous but this was the place. I was far enough away from the city that it should be safe...

"I believe." I spoke in a hushed whisper.

The wind began to blow around me, and I could just sense the magic in it. From the inky sky came the shadow of Peter Pan. He extended his arm and I clasped it, and then we went up. It wasn't scary, I had done this with the flying dandelions back in Wonderland. They were so pretty, the dandelions. They were small little lions with the cutest wings. If you held them, they would start flying and you could drop over the Pillow Hills so that you wouldn't get hurt. Too bad they're extinct now.

The shadow dropped me on the beach. I stood carefully and brushed off the sand. Neverland.

Looking up, I saw the face of the boy I had come to find. Peter Pan.

Peter's POV

I was expecting the shadow to drop off a boy any moment now...

And then I saw it, flying with... a girl?

She fell to the ground with an, "ow!" Then stood and brushed off the sand. When she looked up I finally recognized her beauty. She had waist length chocolate hair with streaks of electric blue. Her skin was very pale, but not in a sickly way, and her eyes... her eyes were the most shocking of all. Regular eyes are blue or green or brown. Not her. Her eyes were a delicate but magical shade of violet. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. But my eyes found her arms and legs. Scars were visible. It was chilling, what gave this beautiful girl those scars? And then I noticed what she was wearing. She was in a hospital gown and her feet were bare.

She finally spoke. "Peter Pan."

I smirked and nodded. "And you are?"

"Katrina. Katrina Loop. But I prefer Kat. I'm from Wonderland, and I need you." She answered. Need me? Why does she need me? Wonderland? What's going on in Wonderland? I never keep up with them, their world is crazy.

"And what would you need me for?"

"Wonderland is fighting a civil war. And the other side, the Lands, want to abolish the wonders of Wonderland. It's horrible. And by wonders, they mean the inhabitants of Wonderland that are odd. People like me! My side, the Wonders, want Wonderland to remain as it is. The war is brutal and bloody, and having you on our side could make or break this war. I was sent a year ago to find you and bring you to Wonderland, at any cost. So please, will you fight?"

Her long explanation ended and I just stood there. Wonderland is in civil war? And someone wants to take the magic of Wonderland? Wonderland is the second most magical place in all the realms. I have close alliances there, and we keep all the realms with less magic in line, along with the Enchanted Forest. I can't afford for the magic of Wonderland to be destroyed. But do I want to get involved? It's their problem, and Neverland has always kept away from things like this. We're an island, in a star. It's about as secluded as it can be, and for good reason.

"I don't know yet." I told her, "Stay. Here. In Neverland. Just until I make up my mind."

She looked hesitant, but nodded. "You do understand that time is critical?"

"It always is. Come on, Kat."

~+~  
A Few Years Later

Kat's POV

I jumped from the ledge of the cliff towards the sea, unafraid. This was Peter's and my favorite game. Just as I could feel the spray above the waves, he caught me and we soared back up to the start so that I could jump again.

I had been on Neverland for a long time, perhaps a few years in regular time, more in Wonderland.

Wonderland. I barely thought of that place. Peter still hadn't made up his mind but I honestly don't care. I'm safe and happy here. Neverland is so separate from the rest of the world, and here, there is no war. Here, Wonderland seems impossibly far away. It's not a problem anymore.

Peter grabbed my waist and dropped me down on the cliff again. I walked back by the edge of the trees and readied myself. This was going to be cool. I took a running start and plummeting off the cliff, twisting my body so that I spun the whole way down. The wind in my hair, the sun on my face, and the crash of the sea below was perfect. I had done this so many times before that I knew every detail by heart. Peter normally gets me half way down, about 10 seconds into the journey. The once when he caught me at the end was a daring one that we had agreed to do beforehand. Ten seconds passed. It was probably just another close call one. I wasn't worried. I began to feel the sea spray. That's about another 10 seconds from the water and the rocks. Five seconds left. Peter should have caught me by now.

5...

Where was he?

4...

This is a really close call. I tell him not to do this later.

3...

Wait... is he coming?

2...

Oh my God! I'm going to die!

1...

I braced myself for the impact. Hopefully it'd be quick and painless.

0-

Peter's arms grasped my waist and I finally dared to open my eyes. We were hovering about a foot from the tallest rock, the tip of it pointing at my forehead. He was breathless and clutching me in a death grip. I could the dread melt away.

"Too close, Peter. Don't do that again, it scared me." I scolded.

He looked at me in terror. "I didn't mean to... I got distracted. Someone arrived on Neverland. That shouldn't happen, the shadow shouldn't take anyone for another few weeks."

We went upward slowly and softly. He set me down on solid ground. "That shadow is always on time. Why is he early?"

"I don't know," Peter sighed, "I'll go check it out."

"I'm coming with!" I blurted.

Peter crossed his arms. "No, you're not. It might not be safe."

"I'm coming." And with that, I started towards the beach. Peter yelled a few protests but sighed and followed.

I pushed aside another leaf and froze. Of all the people to arrive on Neverland...

"Amelia?"

The face of my sister stared back at me. "Hello, Kat."

Peter found his way through the trees, grumbling about something that probably wasn't important or relevant. He looked up at the girl and at me. "Do you two know each other?"

I couldn't muster any words, just a nod.

"She's in shock. She thought she could hide on Neverland, away from all of the real problems. Away from the war." Amelia glared at me then spoke again. "That's right, sister. We didn't find another way. The war ended. The Wonders lost."

"The Wonders... lost?" I could scarcely breathe. "What became of Wonderland?"

"Well, parts of it are littered with the bodies of Wonders and the grass is blood stained. The palace is now occupied by a few Lands, and the remaining Wonders are in hiding while being pursued by the Land Guards, who want to kill us. Then there's the wastelands, where the magic has been sucked out of the ground by these great big machines. There's still some magical areas, but hardly any. So Wonderland is amazing. Thanks for doing your part." Amelia shook her head. A look of disgust crossed her face. "How's Neverland?"

"Good," Peter said, "I mean, better than Wonderland."

"That was a rhetorical question."

Peter hesitated, but spoke again. "Well, why don't you come back to camp. We'll get you a tent."

Amelia brushed past me coldly. Her long red hair blew back behind her.

~+~  
That night

"Wonderland..."

"Kat, you need to calm down."

"Wonderland is... oh God... my family! Mom-"

"Kat!"

"Dad-"

"Kat!"

"Oh my god! My best friends! Lizzie, Levy-"

"KAT!"

I looked up from my intense pacing. Peter's eyes looked a bit sunken and the dark circles around them made him look like a raccoon. His face was worry lined and worn. Suddenly, guilt crept over me. He was concerned about me, and I'm just making it worse.

"What?" I asked, sitting down in the chair across from him.

He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and said, "I'll help you."

"The war's already over," I placed a hand on his shoulder, "there's nothing left to do."

"I can still defeat the Lands." He told me. "Kat, I'm going to save Wonderland."

~+~  
Four Days Later

The portal closed behind us with a swishing sound, like a sword slicing air. Amelia readjusted the whip on her belt and I moved my knife a bit to the right.

Then I noticed what I was looking at. At first I thought it was a mistake, that maybe we went to the wrong realm, but then I saw a card guard laying ripped and motionless to my left. He was the only body to be seen. Scratch that, he was the only anything to be seen. The place where we emerged was just flat lands as far as I could see. The grounds were covered in wonderful patterns that once had many colors swirling around them. Now, the color had been drained and they were just gray. Dark gray, light gray, medium gray. The sky that I used to look up at each morning was now a cyan color, whereas it used to be a bright, vibrant blue. The clouds that used to resemble cotton candy were ominous and dark. The only thing not cyan or gray was a road that led into the distance. And not even that was colorful. It was black, and blended perfectly with the depressing landscape. This wasn't Wonderland, this was hell.

"How do we get to the palace?" Peter asked. He seemed troubled. "The Road of Wonder is gone."

"You know about the Road of Wonder?" Amelia said in a surprised tone.

He made a "duh," face. She just made an "okay," face.

"Amelia. The road. How do we get to the castle?" I threw up my arms in despair. The Road of Wonder had the magic to guide you to your destination. It's the only way no one got lost in Wonderland, because dang, Wonderland is huge. But the road connected everywhere. And if it didn't connect somewhere , it'd magically connect there with Wonderland's large stash of magic power. Now...

"That is the road." She pointed to the black, jagged stones in the ground. "It's an item of wonder. Its magic was sucked up. The road is gone."

I looked around in despair. What were we going to do?

~+~  
Five Weeks Later (Kind of, Wonderland time is weird).

I looked around as we trudged to our destination. I wanted to look anywhere but at the castle, but at the same time I hated what I saw. The bodies of card guards littered the ground. Their blood leaked out and gave a sickening stench. A six of diamonds, three of hearts, nine of spades, eight of spades. Some were mounted on their own spears. The maze of hedges was withered and gray. The hearts that floated and flew around the castle were mostly gone, and only a few still flew. One flapped it's wings pitifully, but only one flapped. The other looked bent and broken. It fell to the ground and smashed. A candy heart. In the distance, metal machines that creaked and groaned worked in the ground like an oil rig. They resembled black skeletons as they bobbed up and down. With each squeaky move down into the earth, the sky seemed a little less blue.

But the castle wasn't much better. Instead of a croquet game going on outside, there was nothing but a hot and suffocating breeze from god knows what. The bricks that used to be an icy white were gray, just like the rest of Wonderland.

"Alright. We can't go any further." Amelia extended her arm and put it across my chest, preventing me from entering. "Remember, Pan, the man with the black suit and the red ruby on his belt. He is your target. He is the leader of the Lands, Lord Fray."

Peter looked at me like he was about to say something, but stopped and left solemnly.

It was only a short time before we heard his screaming.

It ripped through the world like a knife through someone's heart. It ripped through my heart.

Amelia immediately went to grab my arm, but I slipped through her hands and ran through the doors. The guards were gone, no one was defending. Perfect.

I whizzed through hallway after hallway until I burst into the throne room. Peter was on the ground. His breathing was ragged and he barely moved. That's when the memories came back. Every time I jumped off that cliff, my arrival on the beach, the endless nights where I tried to convince him to come for the first few months, the campfire, our friendship. And that's when I realized that I was madly in love with Peter Pan. Madly... that's ironic. Everyone in Wonderland is mad, as in crazy, not upset. And I was madly in love. Maybe that made me crazy, or maybe I was more sane than ever. I don't know, all I know is that the boy I loved was laying defenseless on the marble floor of the palace.

All of the guards were against the walls, and Wonderland's oppressor sat on what used to be the throne of our queen. The red ruby on his belt gleamed and his hard gray eyes met mine.

"Let me guess, you're really powerful in the Enchanted Forest? Dark one or something? You and Peter Pan wanted to come save Wonderland. You wanted to stay out of it, but you realized that the three most powerful realms: Neverland, the Enchanted Forest, and Wonderland keep each other in balance. It would upset all the realms if Wonderland's wonder is gone. Sorry to break it to you, but I don't care how powerful you are. I have the Queen's Ruby Heart. You're from the Enchanted Forest. You cannot scratch me. Go back, princess. You're not needed here."

"The Queen's Ruby Heart?"

"Yes."

"The jewel that defends from people of all other realms."

"That's correct."

"Someone from the Enchanted Forest can't hurt you? Or Neverland?"

"No matter how powerful they are."

"Good thing I'm a Wonder."

I charged forward with a smirk and tackled him to the ground. One soldier started forward but his general stopped him. "Didn't you hear him? He said he wants to deal with them."

Fray opened his mouth to say something but I slammed my elbow into his throat and whipped out my knife, sliding it across where my elbow had hit. He dropped to the ground, dead.

The guards slowly backed up and set their spears in the floor. The general came forward and began speaking. "Miss, we are not bad people, truly. We were forced, just let me explain-"

He stopped talking when I ran to Peter's side. "Peter! Peter! Peter? Wake up, come on! AMELIA! AMELIA, AMELIA!"

My sister sprinted into the room and immediately knelt beside Peter. "Pan? Oh god."

"Miss-"

"No! Go away! Peter!"

"Miss please-"

"NO, SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!" I froze as he said those words. How could he? Peter is dying! "He's not dying. Here. He stopped and produced a magical from his hands. He touched it to Peter's heart and then stepped back. "That'll do it."

Peter's eyes slowly opened as he looked up at me. "Peter, oh god, you're okay!" And I brought my lips down to his. He kissed back and sat up as we kissed , drawing me closer to him. It was passionate and beautiful, the kind of kiss girls dream of. And it was mine. We broke when the general cleared his throat.

"They're trying to have a moment! They've never kissed before. Idiot. You ruined my moment... I mean... their moment." Amelia was speaking softly but I heard every word. Slowly at first, but eventually with enthusiasm, the guards clapped. I laughed and pressed my forehead against Peter's.

"Apologies, miss, and your excellency. But I assume you came to restore the magic of Wonderland. I... I can help you." The general offered.

Amelia scoffed. "Did you stutter?"

"It's just..." he blushed, "that... he's Peter Pan. He's crazy powerful... he's the most powerful being in all the realms..."

"Yeah, and he was half dead a minute ago." ("hey!" Peter snapped.) "Why are you stuttering?" Amelia narrowed her eyes at him.

He scratched his neck. "It's just... you're pretty, and-" he was cut off as Amelia slammed her lips into his in a steamy kiss.

I looked at her like she was nuts when she pulled back and she just shrugged. "What? I'm a spontaneous person." The general just looked stunned as he lead us through the castle. We stopped at a heavy looking door. Inside was a huge ball of light, crackling and whizzing. A few tubes seemed to suck that light away, but it burned brightly.

"That's Wonderland's magic that has been absorbed." He slammed a fist into a large orange button. "And that is how you restore it." The light faded and went out, leaving us to feel the walls on the way out. As we walked back into one of the lit hallways, the general finally made an announcement. "The Queen of Hearts is dead, and we need a new queen. Miss," he looked to me, "you should be queen."

"What? Me? Queen? Of Wonderland?" I was too stunned to do anything.

"Yes."

"But-" I stammered, "that would mean I would stay here."

"Yes."

I turned and looked at my boyfriend and my sister. "I have to choose between Neverland with the boy I love and Wonderland with the sister I love?"

"You two never got along!" Peter pleaded. "Choose me!"

My eyes teared. "Yes we did, Peter. We always got along, and we've made up."

"Kat, he's a boy. Sisters before misters! And we're actual sisters. We've been together since day one!" She begged.

"But I love him. He's my soul mate, Amelia." The tears began to fall. "But who ever I don't choose, I will visit. No matter what." 

"So what will you do, miss?" The general's gaze was like lasers boring into my brain.

I took a deep breath. "I choose to give the throne to Amelia Loop, my sister. And I choose to go to Neverland."

Amelia came forward and hugged me like only a sister could. And that was that.

~+~  
A few days later (still iffy on time, Wonderland is odd)

As I flew through the air with Peter, I looked out over Wonderland. The Road of Wonder snaked below us, a rainbow of life. The hills were green and from above, it looked like a paint store threw up on it, but it was wonderful. In the distance, the white castle got smaller and smaller, and so did my sister, waving from the left tower. Wonderland is back.

Soon, I'll be back on Neverland, madly in love with Peter Pan.


	4. Bathing

I slowly slipped into the water in the pond. Peter had showed me a cave with a pond that had a tiny waterfall running into it, the pool being only 5 feet deep, that was totally private.

The cave was like a huge indent in the mountain, and the entrance was covered in hanging vines. It smelled like lilac and jasmine inside due to the flowers that blossomed by the entrance. It was like heaven. The water was even warm because the cave trapped heat inside.

I sat on a ledge under the water and let the liquid submerge me up to my chin. I leaned my head back on the cave floor and closed my eyes. I drifted... Off...

When I woke up, I washed myself in the soap Peter had magically created earlier, which he had left on the small wooden table, and yanked on my clothes. I left the cave and went down to the beach, happy that Peter had showed me that cave yesterday. He normally bathes there as well, and the boys have no idea it's there, (besides Felix, of course, who also uses it), and so they bathe in the lake. That lake has some gross things in it and was so exposed it wasn't even funny. So I had refused to bathe in the lake, resulting in a smelly, cranky me.

I walked down to the beach and sat down one the rock overlooking the sea. Small waves surrounded it, only half a foot deep and made calming splashing noises against the stone.

I felt arms hug me from behind. The scent of the forest after it rains mixed with rich wood smoke met my nose. "Hey, Peter." I said.

He crawled around and sat I front of me on the rock. He leaned forward and kissed me. "I can finally kiss you and not feel like I'm kissing a rotting corpse, you smell so bad!" He teased.

I laughed. "Yeah! Wait... How did you know I already bathed?"

He stopped. "You're hair is wet?"

I frowned. "There's water all around me, I could have gotten wet." I paused, thinking. "Oh gosh, Peter, did you watch-"

He laughs and ran off.

"YOU COME BACK HERE MISTER!" I kept up and splashed through the water, then grabbed him and tackled him, is falling into the shallow water. The waves lapped over our bodies. He laughed and kissed me again.

"I love you, Abby."

"I love you too, Peter."


	5. In The Game of Love

Request: Can you do one where the main character runs away from Neverland and has Wendy in it? Thx! 😋

Wendy, aka jerk, boyfriend-stealer, love rival, plastic, fake, and miss much-prettier-than-Abby. But of course everyone loved Wendy. They're all like, "Oh, a second girl on Neverland, and this ones so much hotter than Abby!" I don't seem to matter anymore, even Peter ignores me. Heck, my best friend, Felix, ignores me! He's so smitten with Wendy he didn't even bother to reply when I said good morning. Not even the Shadow will talk to me. He's not making goo goo eyes at her, but he's taken an interest in who she is.

Maybe Neverland is satisfied with just Wendy. Maybe it doesn't truly need it's first lost girl. Peter certainly doesn't need me. Maybe... maybe they would be happier if I left Neverland. Would they even notice my absence? Eventually, they would, in a few days. Maybe one person will say, "Hey, there's more food here than usual. Who's not eating?" And then they'll realize they have one less mouth to feed and be happy.

Maybe I should leave Neverland.

I should leave Neverland.

I'm leaving Neverland.

The dagger landed silently on top of my extra clothes. The basket's almost full... what else do I really need? How about a souvenir of some sorts? I glanced around the room, and my eye came to rest on a rose Peter had given me before Wendy showed up. That was my souvenir.

My feet padded through the dirt of the jungles of Neverland. On and on and on, one foot in front of the other, until I reached my destination: the sea. It was calm and made no sounds that would give any clue that mermaids lived in these parts. I wasn't fooled, though.

"Come out, I know you're there." The mermaids followed my command. They had learned I was just as dangerous as Peter was.

One with brown hair and a green tail spoke first. "Have you any word of that girl, Wendy? Or is that what this is about."

I shook my head. "Wendy took my place. Neverland has no need for me anymore. When Peter finally realizes I'm gone, if he realizes I'm gone, tell him that."

"We will. Gone, hmm? I suppose you want us to transport you to the Enchanted Forest, or the land without magic?" A blue tailed mermaid approached, her wild blonde hair fanned out around her.

"The Enchanted Forest, if you will." My tone was dark, just like that if the mermaids.

The blue tailed mermaid offered her hand, glaring at me all the way. As for me, I drew my dagger and approached, taking her hand. I wanted her to know not to try anything.

The water rippled around us, but not from my movement, from magic. The dark, forbidding blue turned vibrant. It pulsed, as if it were a living thing of its own.

That's when I heard him.

"ABBY! ABBY! NO! WAIT!"

Peter's voice cut through the night air like a knife. The breeze around me built and the water flowed ever brighter as the transportation spell continued. And it wasn't going to stop.

He broke through the foliage, looked around, and met my eyes just as the wind rushed and the ocean swallowed me and the mermaid whole.

~+~

I broke the surface with a gag and a lot of coughing. Around the cove where the blue tailed mermaid and I arrived were trees: lots and lots of trees. And rocks. And dirt. In fact, there were so little landmarks that I had no idea where I was.

Peter! He had wanted me to come back! I had to return to Neverland! Now!

I turned around in the water, my legs exhausted from keeping me above the surface. "Take me back! Take me back to Neverland!"

The mermaid shook her head. "With you gone, there's one less threat to the mermaids. Have a good time in the Enchanted Forest, Abigail Black."

With that cold message, she dove under the sea, leaving me alone, scared, cold, and lost. What do I do? Maybe I should just think simplistically. The shore, the shore is good. And then... food. I should get food, to do that I need a weapon. I can make a weapon, those are easy. Yeah, I can do this. Food... after I get food, I should get a place to sleep. A lean-to... yeah, that'd be good.

I followed through with the plan I made and then collapsed inside the lean-to. It seemed odd to think that the last time the sun had been out, I was on Neverland. The next time the sun shone, I'd be here. Now, I'll age. I hadn't thought about that, that I'll get old here. How long had it been since I left the Enchanted Forest? What had happened while I was gone? If Peter ever found me, would it be when I was old? Would he still care about me when I was all grown up? What will I look like when I'm grown up? Now, I'll know. I wonder what Peter would have looked like if he had decided to grow up? Would he maybe stay here and we can answer that question together? Would I ever answer these questions?

It just so happens that I would answer some them, but not for a long time.

~+~

Another morning came upon the small farm on the outskirts of the kingdom, where I had settled down. Years and years had passed and I had become an adult, in my 40s. Neverland had never really been my priority after 3 years, and thoughts of Peter Pan and his lost boys remained in the back of my mind, always there, but never in the limelight.

That is, until that Tuesday morning when I went out to fetch water, and I saw a peculiar speck of green in the sky, coming towards the farm, faster and faster, getting bigger and bigger! And that's when the memories of Neverland and Peter came back to me. As they should, because when the green speck finally landed in front of me, it was not a green speck. It was Peter.

"Peter?" I hardly dared to speak, as if sound would shatter the moment.

"Abby." His green eyes met mine. They're even greener that I remember. "You've... aged. You're an adult."

No. No, no, no, no, no! I've aged! I can't go back to Neverland as an adult, I can't be with Peter as an adult! "I... " words barely seemed to convey what I felt as I realized my only hope was done for.

And that's when he surprised me. He kept forward and hugged me, tighter than I would have thought possible, before pulling away from me. "Abby, I love you. I don't care how old you look or how much time has passed because I love you, so, so much. Please, Abby, come back to Neverland."

"But I'm and adult, I can't!" I replied hopelessly.

"But you're not an adult. You're a kid trapped in an adult body." He answered, running his hand down my cheek.

"No, Peter, I aged. I am an adult!"

He shook his head. "You're an adult, but your soul is still young, and Neverland knows it. If you come back, you can be a child again."

"So I have to be young for us to be together?" I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad or angry or offended. That's the way emotions are sometimes, and it can become hard to tell where one feeling ends and the next one begins.

Peter looked at me sadly. His eyes were all that showed how hurt he was. "No, Abby. But don't you want to come back to Neverland? You could be exactly as you were, there haven't been any changes in Neverland besides that you aren't training lost boys and you haven't been giving orders. It can be as perfect as it was!"

No changes? "Then what about Wendy?"

Peter laughed and shook his head. "Wendy? Oh, she's long gone. The idiot fell off a cliff when she was trying to boss the lost boys around. And before you ask, no, she had no authority. We're all relieved she's gone, truthfully. So, will you come home, Abby?"

"I... yes. Yes, I'll come home."


	6. The Treehouse

It was finally done! I had worked for months on it and even used the fairies to keep it a secret. And now finally, I could surprise Peter. I could finally show him the treehouse!  
Peter and I can't be in private too much in his tent, and it gets highly irritable. So I went out and built a treehouse in the woods, that we could use together.   
I decided to check one last time that everything was in place. I went to the tree and climbed the ladder. I poked my head inside and scanned the room, checking for the fifth time that everything was in place.  
The HUGE treehouse held a full sized bed against one wall. I had sewed the mattress myself and stuffed it with leaves. It was a LOT more comfy than it sounded. The blankets were great big furs from animals I had hunted, and the pillow cases I once again made. I had stuffed them with the feathers of an assortment of Neverland's birds.   
On either side of the bed were night stands I had made. They were both wooden and had a small drawer. Under the drawer and table was a shelf that we each had fresh water in a large wooden bowl. Next to the bowl was a scrap of cloth. This was basically a place to wash your face. On the top of each night stand was a candle.   
Right above the bed was a painting that the fairies had helped me paint of Neverland. It was beautiful. It was framed in a delicate wooden frame that matched the rich wooden treehouse walls.  
I shifted my eyes to the left wall. There as a mirror hanging there and a small vanity. Next to it was a bookshelf that held clothes. Peters were on the top half and mine on the bottom. There was a stack of books, but they were tucked away in a trunk at the foot of the bed. The trunk was large and leather, I had stolen it off the pirate ship. It was black and had gold rims. Our belongings were tucked neatly away inside.  
The back wall, where the ladder entrance was, had some shelves holding dishes, silver wear, and food. Next to it is a table. There were two wooden chairs with cushions (that I made, just like everything else in this treehouse) pushed in at the wooden table.   
Finally the right wall had two chairs and by each were some pretty rocks that I found. I had decorated the entire room in pretty rocks, flowers, leaves, and feathers I had found. The treehouse was beautiful! I couldn't wait to show Peter!  
I sprinted back to camp and ran into Peter's tent. He was sitting and looking around. He turned when I came in. "Hey Abby? Everything from our tent is missing!" He looked flustered as he searched the tent.  
"I have to show you something!" I said.  
He shrugged and followed me out. I made him close his eyes as we walked through the forest. I grasped his hand in mine and guided him. We arrived I front of the treehouse. I let him open his eyes.  
"I don't see anything unusual." He told me, but I already knew.  
"Drop the spell!" I shouted and the fairies dropped it. The cloaking spell fell away leaving Peter to gawk at the treehouse.  
"How did you do it without me knowing?" He asked.  
"Cloaking spell."  
"But you don't have magic!" He replied, confused.  
"I may have um... persuaded the fairies into helping me." I rested my hand on my dagger so he got the message.  
He smirked and turned back to the treehouse.  
I looked at him. "Don't you want to come inside?" I asked him.  
Peter grinned and we went up.   
After looking around he sat down on the bed and pulled me close.  
"So you like it?" I asked.  
Peter smirked. "Of course I do. This is amazing!"  
I grinned and rested my head on his shoulder. Peter wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you too."


	7. OUAT/Maze Runner Crossover Part 1

(This one she ends up with Peter, the second one she ends up with Newt, so choose which to read.)

I turned over and stared up at the ceiling of the Leader's tent, where Peter, Felix, and I bunked together.

I could hear Peter and Felix already at the table, clinking silverware and dishes.

I smell bacon.

I slowly say up and moved to the table at the pace of a snail, and probably looked like one, too. Normally, I don't care about my appearance, but I sort of had a crush on Peter, my best friend and the only person with more authority than I in this place. I was second in command, along with Felix.

I sat down at the table and put my head in one hand. I am NOT a morning person.

"Rise and shine!" Peter laughed, and waved his hand, making a plate of toast, bacon, and eggs appear in front of me along with a glass of orange juice. The same was in front of Peter and Felix. 

I picked up the glass and examined the citrusy liquid, then looked at Peter.

"It's no pulp! I swear!" He promised, holding his hands up defensively.

Satisfied, I downed my meal whilst Peter and Felix briefed me on what was happening. Apparently the shadow brought back a load of kids, all in one night. Their names wee Thomas, Minho, Frypan, Alby, Gally, and Newt.

"Weird names..." I thought, "who the heck thinks it's a good idea to name your child Frypan or Newt? Really, people!"

Peter and Felix went on to explain how they were brought from this place called the glade, and described their past lives.

When I chugged the last of my orange juice down, Peter hand out slips of paper with names and instructions on the back. "Training starts today, as does their explanation about what Neverland is. Abby, you have Newt and Thomas. Felix: Frypan and Minho. I'll take Gally and Alby."

"Frypan..." Felix muttered, "who names a kid Frypan...?"

~+~

I went to get my two kids who were tied up under a tree. I flipped the paper over and read the back.

Tried to escape, tied up, need explanation and training, training second. Newt: blonde, brown haired: Thomas

Great.

I slowly approached them and nudged them each in the side with my foot. They stirred and the boy named Thomas woke up, immediately panicked and angry.

"Where am I? Who are you? Untie me!" He demanded harshly.

I sat down on a log in front of them. "Neverland. I'm Abigail, and no."

I explained Neverland as best I could for the next hour until they were out of questions. Then I emphasized how the death penalty was common around here before going to free them to begin their training. I freed the blonde, Newt, (who was, frankly, quite cute) first because he seemed more calm. He stood and glanced around.

"The lost boys will have an arrow through your back in three seconds if you run." I told him then knelt to cut the other boy's ropes.

"Well, come on. Training starts today." I said, walking away towards the training arena, lost-boys-to-be in tow.

~+~

Two months later

Newt and Thomas, the two boys I had trained. They were a smashing success. And thank goodness for that because if they weren't Peter might banish them, when Newt, again, was adorable, and I definitely had a crush on him. The problems with this was:  
A. He was far below my rank  
B. Peter probably wouldn't let me date him, because Peter was protective  
C. He probably didn't feel the same way  
D. I liked Peter, too  
E. He was my friend

But the problems with dating Peter were:

A. He was above my rank  
B. He would have to make the first move. If I did and Peter didn't feel the same way, that would ruin everything and might even lead to banishment or at the least extra training hours because of his idea that I was getting all mushy gushy, and maybe I was, but still!  
C. He probably didn't feel the same way  
D. I liked Newt, too  
E. He was my best friend (Felix too, but he is not a part of this love triangle)

And so you could say my life was complicated.

~+~

I lay in bed thinking about the next strategy to use to slaughter a bunch more pirates when I heard voices outside the Leader's tent. It must be either Peter or Felix, because one of the leaders are always on night watch duty. It must be Peter on duty because I have duty tomorrow night.

But it wasn't Peter speaking...

It was Newt.

"But I really like her! Love, even! I don't want to blow it!" I heard him whisper. Wait. Was he talking about me? Besides Tinkerbell (whom he has never met,) the mermaids (who would drown him of they met) and animals (who when we meet, we kill and eat.) So... He's talking about me! He likes me!

"Just tell her!" Was that Frypan? "She'll either return the affection or she won't!"

A sigh, then, "But... I can't screw this up. I love Ab-"

"Well, well, well."

Peter. Oh god, they were going to get in big trouble. No... I can't let Newt get into trouble.

"Newt and Frypan, if I'm not mistaken. I'll have to have a talk with Abigail and Felix about keeping their boys in line." Peter always addressed me as Abby when it's just him and I, or when it was just the leaders, or in the maps and charts because the lost boys never saw those. I was in a place of authority and so we all used my full name outside of the Leader's Tent.

"We're so so sorr- no! No please!" Came Frypan's voice.

"We'll go back to bed, okay?" Newt begged.

The punishment for creeping around Neverland at night: five cuts with a knife.

I had to protect Newt, he was out there trying to find a way to tell me he liked me and now he's going to be sliced up for it!

Peter spoke again. "The punishment for being around Neverland at night is five slashes with a knife. But I heard you discussion. Newt, you stay away from Abigail, or as you know, the death penalty is not uncommon, and no one is in a place of authority to stop me. Abigail... She's mine." 

What? Peter likes me, too?

Every memory I had with Peter came back to me. Every time we relaxed on the cliffs watching the stars, when he took me into secret caves all over Neverland, when we went canoeing under the night's inky sky, and when he would always greet me at breakfast. My choice was suddenly clear.

But is still didn't want Newt, my friend, to get cut up. I sat up in bed and lowered my feet to the cold blanket that covered the floor of the tent so that our feet weren't on dirt. I walked to the door of the tent, shivering in my white nightgown. Quickly rounding the corner, Peter looked up at me and the two boys turned around.

Rubbing my eyes, I asked, "Peter, good god, what is all the racket about? I have to deal with that new lost boy tomorrow and I need sleep..." I pretended to just notice Newt and Frypan out of bed. "Why are you guys here?"

"They were out of bed and right here by our tent. I was going to deliver Neverland justice."   
He told me.

"Please don't! Please don't let him!" Frypan pleaded with me.

"We'll go straight back to our beds." Newt added.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Go to your beds for now, if you need punishment, I'll come get you."

The two nodded and sprinted away to the tent with Alby, Gally, Minho, and Thomas. We always put six to a tent, two from each of the leaders groups.

"What was that?" Peter asked, exasperated.

"That was getting rid of them so I could do this."

I stepped forward and placed my lips on his. Peter let green smoke swirl around his hand and the knife disappeared so that he could reach his hands and wrap them around my waist.

When we broke the kiss he questioned, "Why did you...? How did you know that I..."

"I woke up early enough that I was able to hear the entire conversation."

"Then you know that Newt-"

"Yes, and I don't care. He'll be my friend and whenever he confesses, if he confesses, I'll shut him down."

Peter smirked. "Maybe you won't have to."

"No," I frowned, "he's still my friend. You are not killing him."

"No, if I were your boyfriend, and all of the boys knew, he never would confess."

I smiled, "Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Maybe."

"I accept."

And we kissed once more before Felix walked out of the tent and rounded the corner. "Geez, can't you people go to bed? New lost boys, remember?"

My now boyfriend and I laughed and went back in to the tent to catch some z's before the sun rose.

And no, Peter never delivered Newt and Frypan's punishment.

I had a feeling that Peter and I's relationship was going to be a long and good one. We have plenty of time together. After all, those on Neverland never age.


	8. OUAT/Maze Runner Crossover- Indecision (Part 2)

(This one she ends up with Newt, the first one she ends up with Peter, so choose which to read.)

I turned over and stared up at the ceiling of the Leader's tent, where Peter, Felix, and I bunked together.

I could hear Peter and Felix already at the table, clinking silverware and dishes.

I smell bacon.

I slowly say up and moved to the table at the pace of a snail, and probably looked like one, too. Normally, I don't care about my appearance, but I sort of had a crush on Peter, my best friend and the only person with more authority than I in this place. I was second in command, along with Felix.

I sat down at the table and put my head in one hand. I am NOT a morning person.

"Rise and shine!" Peter laughed, and waved his hand, making a plate of toast, bacon, and eggs appear in front of me along with a glass of orange juice. Felix and Peter had the same in front of them, but half eaten.

I picked up the glass and examined the citrusy liquid, then looked at Peter.

"It's no pulp! I swear!" He promised, holding his hands up defensively.

Satisfied, I downed my meal whilst Peter and Felix briefed me on what was happening. Apparently the shadow brought back a load of kids, all in one night. Their names wee Thomas, Minho, Frypan, Alby, Gally, and Newt.

"Weird names..." I thought, "who the heck thinks it's a good idea to name your child Frypan or Newt? Really, people!"

Peter and Felix went on to explain how they were brought from this place called the glade, and described their past lives.

When I chugged the last of my orange juice down, Peter handed out slips of paper with names and instructions on the back. "Training starts today, as does their explanation about what Neverland is. Abby, you have Newt and Thomas. Felix: Frypan and Minho. I'll take Gally and Alby."

"Frypan..." Felix muttered, "who names a kid Frypan...?"

~+~

I went to get my two kids who were tied up under a tree. I flipped the paper over and read the back.

Tried to escape, tied up, need explanation and training, training second. Newt, Thomas

Great.

I slowly approached them and nudged them each in the side with my foot. They stirred and the boy with darker hair woke up, immediately panicked and angry.

"Where am I? Who are you? Untie me!" He demanded harshly.

I sat down on a log in front of them. "Neverland. I'm Abigail, and no."

I explained Neverland as best I could for the next hour until they were out of questions. Then I emphasized how the death penalty was common around here before going to free them to begin their training. I freed the blonde first because he seemed more calm. He stood and glanced around.

"The lost boys will have an arrow through you back in three seconds if you run." I told him then knelt to cut the other boy's ropes.

"Well, come on. Training starts today." I said, walking away towards the training arena, lost-boys-to-be in tow.

~+~

Two months later

Newt and Thomas, the two boys I had trained. They were a smashing success. And thank goodness for that because if they weren't Peter might banish them, when Newt, quite frankly, was adorable, and I definitely had a crush on him. The problems with this was:  
A. He was far below my rank  
B. Peter probably wouldn't let me date him, because Peter was protective  
C. He probably didn't feel the same way  
D. I liked Peter, too  
E. He was my friend

But the problems with dating Peter were:

A. He was above my rank  
B. He would have to make the first move. If I did and Peter didn't feel the same way, that would ruin everything and might even lead to banishment or at the least extra training hours because of his idea that I was getting all mushy gushy, and maybe I was, but still!  
C. He probably didn't feel the same way  
D. I liked Newt, too  
E. He was my best friend (Felix too, but he is not a part of this love triangle)

And so you could say my life was complicated.

~+~

I lay in bed thinking about the next strategy to use to slaughter a bunch more pirates when I heard voices outside the Leader's tent. It must be either Peter or Felix, because one of the leaders are always on night watch duty. It must be Peter on duty because I have duty tomorrow night. Felix had it last night, so yeah, Peter is on duty.

But it wasn't Peter speaking...

It was Newt.

"But I really like her! Love, even! I don't want to blow it!" I heard him whisper. Wait. Was he talking about me? Besides Tinkerbell (whom he has never met,) the mermaids (who would drown him of they met) and animals (who when we meet, we kill and eat.) So... He's talking about me! He likes me!

"Just tell her!" Was that Frypan? "She'll either return the affection or she won't!"

A sigh, then, "But... I can't screw this up. I love Ab-"

"Well, well, well."

Peter. Oh god, they were going to get in big trouble. No... I can't let Newt get into trouble.

"Newt and Frypan, if I'm not mistaken. I'll have to have a talk with Abigail and Felix about keeping their boys in line." Peter always addressed me as Abby when it's just him and I, or when it was just the leaders, or in the maps and charts because the lost boys never saw those. I was in a place of authority and so we all used my full name outside of the Leader's Tent.

"We're so so sorr- no! No please!" Came Frypan's voice.

"We'll go back to bed, okay?" Newt begged.

The punishment for creeping around Neverland at night: five cuts with a knife.

I had to protect Newt, he was out there trying to find a way to tell me he liked me and now he's going to be sliced up for it!

Peter spoke again. "The punishment for being around Neverland at night is five slashes with a knife. But I heard you discussion. Newt, you stay away from Abigail, or as you know, the death penalty is not uncommon, and no one is in a place of authority to stop me. Abigail... She's mine." 

What? Peter likes me, too? Oh great. Now I have to face the question. Who do I choose?

My memories with Newt came back to me one by one in a whirlwind of rapid heartbeats. Newt and I running through Neverland in a game of chase, when we got permission from Peter to go out in Neverland at night so that we could hunt nocturnal animals, but we ended up falling asleep in the tree we were shooting arrows from, when we danced together by the fire and I tripped, but he caught me, and suddenly my choice was clear.

I couldn't let Newt, my choice, to get cut up. I sat up in bed and lowered my feet to the cold blanket that covered the floor of the tent so that our feet weren't on dirt. I walked to the door of the tent, shivering in my white nightgown. Quickly rounding the corner, Peter looked up at me and the two boys turned around.

Rubbing my eyes, I asked, "Peter, good god, what is all the racket about? I have to deal with that new lost boy tomorrow and I need sleep..." I pretended to just notice Newt and Frypan out of bed. "Why are you guys here?"

"They were out of bed and right here by our tent. I was going to deliver Neverland justice."   
He told me.

"Please don't! Please don't let him!" Frypan pleaded with me.

"We'll go straight back to our beds." Newt added.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "I'll deal with them, Peter. Go to bed, you have an extra lost boy tomorrow."

"Fine. Here." He handed me the knife and stalked back to our tent.

"Abigail? You won't actually... Will you?" Newt asked

"Frypan, leave. Go to your tent and if anyone asks, I delivered the punishment." I told him excessively quietly. "Wait, before you leave, shout as if you're in pain."

Frypan did as I said and then left.

I turned to Newt. "Did you mean what you said to Frypan?"

His eyes widened. "What?"

I repeated myself, "Did you mean what you said to Frypan?"

"I..." He stuttered "Um... Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Then what are you waiting for? Spring the question." I told him, stepping closer.

He broke into a grin and also took a step closer. "Abigail-"

"Abby."

His smiled broadened. "Abby, will you be my girlfriend?"

And with that I closed the space between us and brought out lips together. It was warm, sweet, passionate, and soft. I loved every bit of it, including the boy that kissed me back, bringing his hands to my waist. I brought mine in his hair.

When we broke the kiss, he laughed, "So I'll take that as a yes."

~+~

I sat down on a log by the fire that morning. I had already practically inhaled my breakfast in the Leader's Tent over our discussion on new lost boys and pirates.

The rest of the boys were cooking an assortment of meats and and some bread over open flame. Peter emerged from the tent to give them the plan for the day while they ate.

He immediately noticed I was seated next to Newt and looked wearily at us. I made eye contact with him and gave him a, "What?" look before he turned his attention to the group.

"Alright boys, here's the schedule for today. My top archers, you know who you are, take to the trees surrounding the camp to shoot down the new kids, just in case. Best swordsmen, once again, you know who you are, take post around the camp. My masters of espionage, spread out across Neverland and be prepared. As always, my section leaders, Newt of the Archers, Minho of the swordsmen, and Devon of my spies, lead them." So, here's how authority works. Peter is on top with Felix and I as second in command. Peter, Felix, and I are each in charge of the three main sections. I'm in charge of the spies, the espionage element. Peter has the swordsmen and Felix has the archers. Although we each have a specialty, we have authority over the other specialties, too. Each of us (Peter, Felix, and I) get to appoint a section leader, who doesn't have more power than us, but they are a figurehead for the section, like our own second in command. Typically this person is the best at that section besides ourselves. There are more activities but espionage, archery, and swordsmanship are the main three. Everyone is required to train in all categories, in all sections, but each lost boy has a specialty. The specialty typically lies in the big three, but not always. In addition, if I was to train a new lost boy, this doesn't assign them to the category of espionage. They can take whatever specialty they want, it's just that I am in charge of them out of the three Leaders. This doesn't mean that Peter and Felix cannot command them, but it does mean that typically they leave this kid to me because they are my problem. In Neverland, you can command anyone under your position. Anyone, whether they're the lowest of the low or only one level below you, so the only people I don't command are Peter and Felix. Peter, Felix and I work together though, Peter doesn't make us grovel at his feet because we're below him, we negotiate and work as a team. It's great. "The rest of you lot, train as normal. Finish eating, then you are dismissed."

Some boys got up right away and left, some ate for a minute more then left, and some never seemed to leave, picking at their food to avoid training. I quickly picked out those kids and ordered them to begin training and so they left, grumbling.

I returned to Newt and sat down next to him as he was finishing his piece of bread. "Alright, I have to go sit in a tree all day and do nothing because you will never let that new kid escape. You're too scary."

"Scary?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, not right now. But you are when you become Princess Second In Command." He laughed.

"Weren't you Princess Second in Command back in the Glade?" I retorted.

"Well, yeah," he answered, "but anyway, you were really scary during our training. I'm glad that after we pass your class that we get to train ourselves. I would be dead by now if you still worked me like you did in those first two weeks."

I laughed and together we walked off through the woods for Newt to find a decent tree. He did and then turned to face me. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Of course you will, I'm your girlfriend." I laughed and we kissed quickly before I sprinted off, waving over my shoulder.

I returned to the Leader's tent to grab my sheet of paper with the boy's name and instructions on it, but when I entered I was met with a pair of piercing green eyes.

"Hey Peter!" I said then grabbed my paper off the table. As I turned to leave I was stopped by my best friend grabbing my wrist. "what?" I asked as I turned around.

"I told my spies to spread out across Neverland. Anything you want to tell me?" He asked.

I pretended to think. "No... I don't believe so."

"Well," he growled, "one came running back to me, breathless, saying that you and Newt had kissed and you were his girlfriend."

"So what if I am?" I argued, wrenching my wrist from his grasp.

His scowl dropped. "Do you love him?"

"Um.. Yes." I replied, startled.

"Does he make you happy? Happy in a way that I couldn't?"

In a way he couldn't. How was I supposed to answer that? "...Yes, Peter. You make me happy, but as a best friend. You're different. Newt may be my boyfriend, but you're my best friend, and that's just as good."

He smiled a little and nodded. "Then it's okay with me."

I grinned as well. "Thank you, Peter." And I ran to hug him.

When I stepped back he said, "Now hurry up. We have lost boys to train."

Indeed we did.

~+~

I had a feeling that Newt and I's relationship was going to be a long and good one. We have plenty of time together. After all, those on Neverland never age.


	9. The Dark One

I rounded the corner and threw my body to the side, quickly, running with every ounce of strength that I could muster. The hypothetical target on my back seemed to burn into my skin. Neverland's geography was mapped in my mind perfectly. I knew every inch. So how come I was being over powered? It was as if this man, whom I didn't get a good look at, knew Neverland, too. But that's impossible, even for Neverland.

My feet flew in tempo to my heartbeat.

"I can do this!" I muttered to myself.

My moment of bravery faltered when I realized that he had teleported near me. I didn't have magic, despite being second in command and lover of the Great Peter Pan.

I swerved to avoid collision and kept moving, but I could feel his gaze still on me, like a deer in headlights. The light of victory seemed to be extinguishing as I ran, and without hesitation, I stopped and turned. That's it. Here, on the bluffs if Neverland, I would make a stand. No more running.

He appeared in a swirl of purple smoke before me. I finally got a good look at him. I wish I hadn't. His skin was gold, oily, and scaly. The small amount of hair he had was a cross between gray and black. As for his facial features, they were simply appalling, not to mention that his clothes seems similar to his complexion. Possibly made out of alligator skin and leather, perhaps cotton for his pants, he dressed in a dark color scheme.

Oh god. I know exactly who he is.

The Dark One, Peter's child, but he's no match for Peter. He would have to die, too, a price that he would never pay.

But I was no match for The Dark One, not without magic and being cornered. Most people I could take, but him? No. I need Peter here in a serious way.

I fought the one way I could. I could stall him until Peter shows up. "Well, well, well. If it isn't The Dark One."

"I'm not here for you or Pan's games," he said in a repulsive voice. "I came here for a purpose... For revenge. And you are a great way to get it."

I raised my eyebrows and smirked. "Is that so? You're going to have a lot of difficulty with that. You know you can't defeat Pan once he shows up."

"No need to worry about him, dearie, I have a few mermaids in my debt that got him some new ink, a present from me." He mocked my joking manner.

Peter can't come.

"Ah, clever," I mused, "but I would expect no less from the spawn of Peter Pan."

"Yeah, well, I'm touched you care... How should I address you? Step mother? Mrs. Pan? Abigail?"

"Oh, Rumple, you're too kind. Miss Black will do, as it is my maiden name. Pan and I aren't married, so I can't claim a roll as step mother or as Mrs. Pan." I dramatically placed a hand on my heart as I spoke.

"Alright, that's enough out of you, girl." He growled and held up his hand. I saw smoke surround me, then felt an odd tingling sensation.

~+~

My eyes slowly opened in a new environment.

Where the devil was I?

It was dark and all I could see was a lot of wood planks surrounding me and a trap door above. My hands weren't bound, I wasn't at all restrained. That's odd.

I stood and gently tapped the door. A violet film covered the room. A spell to keep me in.

How long was I out? Was I still in Neverland? Where was Rumplestilskin and where was Peter? Had the squid ink run out? Were Peter and the lost boys coming?

A spell cast by The Crocodile would hold no matter what I did. I might as well wait and hope for the best.

Then an idea came.

The wood was cool on my ear as I pressed it against the crack between what I assumed was a floor and the trapdoor. I could hear muffled sounds, then, "Captain, it's doubtful that we will make it out of the bay. That demon will be furious when the ink wears off."

"I'm fully aware of the consequences this could have. I am also sure of the benefits it might have. We could get if this island and go somewhere else. Perhaps back to the Enchanted Forest. We just have to keep her as leverage." That was definitely the voice of Hook. My blood boiled at my weakness in this moment.

"If I may ask-" the other pirate began.

"Tread lightly, Matthew." The ever so persistently annoying Killian Jones warned.

The other man, Matthew, stuttered. "How... How exactly did you get the girl and enchant that little storage space?"

"Matthew..." Hook began slowly. "You shouldn't have asked. Who with and how I got her is none of you business. Go."

Rushed footsteps, and then, "Alright, Crocodile, come out now and we can figure out the bloody price."

A swishing sound which I recognized as magic and then Peter's son spoke, "Glad we could make a deal, dearie. I got some of my revenge, you got leverage, and I want something you have."

"I have a great many things, you'll have to be more specific." Hook replied through gritted teeth, or so it sounded.

"Not much. I want one question answered. Where did Pan get his pipe?"

Peter's pipe? Why would he want to know? It had been a normal pipe until he enchanted it. There was nothing special.

"I dunno, mate. Ask the girl when she's awake." Jones replied easily.

I heard slow, heavy footsteps advance towards the trapdoor and I immediately went slack against the side of the room, faking being unconscious. They door opened slowly I could feel the light of what was probably the captains quarters fall upon my face.

"Is she awake?" Called Killian.

"No." Rumple replied and he let the door slam shut.

"How long do we have on the squid ink?"

"It should have released him about 5 minutes ago. He's taking longer than I-"

BANG.

The ship swerved to the side, slamming me into the opposite wall. Ow!

"He's here!" Hook panicked.

"I can see that, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I should be getting back to the enchanted forest."

"What? Wait! Get back here you bloody Crocodile! I-"

With a crack and a splintering sound I heard a lot of uneven foot steps enter they room and the thud of metal on wood.

Peter's voice overpowered the din of the people, "Occupy the pirates, I'll find her!"

I slammed my fist repeatedly into the door but it was lost among the other clutter.

"PETER! DOWN HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Running shoes came towards the storage space I was captive in.

"HANG ON, I HAVE TO LIFT THE SPELL!" He shouted to be heard.

I waited until the purple film disappeared. Peter opened the door and reached his hands in.

I willingly grabbed his wrists, he grabbed min and he pulled me up.

"BOYS! GATHER UP ON THE MASTS!" He ordered. After dragging me to the masts and helping me up into the crow's nest he turned to face the crowd of pirates and their captain on the deck below. It seems at least 30 lost boys covered the three masts and the rims of the deck.

"Touch what is mine ever again," Peter spoke to the captain of the Jolly Roger quietly, yet everyone could hear. There was no need to yell, lost boys and pirates alike had gone silent. "And you will be laying, dead and impaled on the side of this ship. COME ON BOYS!"

And with that we whooped and hollered as we jumped overboard and made our way back to camp through shallow seas and then the jungles of Neverland.

So yeah. My boyfriend was pretty awesome.


	10. Ex-Oh, Ex-Oh, Ex-Oh

His lips against mine felt... awesome. In all honesty, I never thought I had a chance with Dustin. I mean, I was the only girl but I was also very average and a little on the pudgy side. But Dustin... Dustin had it all: sandy hair, mocha eyes, freckles, and the presence of a god. He was fearless, outgoing, witty, sarcastic, hilarious, brave, and fun to hang out with. Peter sometimes said that his daring attitude got him into trouble, but I know Peter likes him. Once again, he has everything, including what Peter wanted: he could fight, he was pretty smart, he was devious, he could be charming, and he was quick. So not only did he find favor with Peter, but with all the lost boys. And me. Apparently I wasn't invisible to him, because here we are, by the beach, on the sand, kissing.

I don't even remember how it happened. I was laying on the beach and then I heard a noise, so I sat up. Dustin had walked out in his usual, relaxed manner. He had plopped down into the sand next to me and we had ended up talking. Then it was a bit blurry, not that I was complaining. It obviously went well.

Dustin ran his hands through my hair before pulling back. "Abby, do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" I shook my head, looking into his rich brown eyes. His lips brushed my ear. "Forever."

~+~

My laughter filled the air around the cliff as Peter and I sat watching the jungle. He sure made a good best friend.

"No, seriously! He didn't even know what a crossbow was!" Peter justified.

I let took me a moment to catch my breath. "So you decided that the best course of action was to hit him over the head with one?"

"Whatever, Abby, whatever." He faked a hurt expression until I nudged him with my elbow.

As much fun as I was having, duty calls. Hehehe. I said duty.

"I have to go," I sighed, "I'll catch you at dinner."

~+~

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF THAT YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT ME!" I screamed, and it was true.

Dustin fumed, "SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I froze. "Fine. You can forget about our relationship, Dustin."

With that I shot out of Dustin and my own tent, tears making their way down my face. Where should I go? It's the middle of the night... where else am I supposed to sleep?

Peter's.

"Peter?" I whispered from outside of his treehouse. "Peter please, I need you."

He was outside in an instant. "What? What happened? Why are you crying? Come on in!"

He brought me inside and started up a fire, using magic so it wouldn't burn down the treehouse.

"Peter, can I stay the night here?" I asked quietly.

Without answering, he threw down a couple blankets and a pillow on the floor next to the fire. I guess that's a yes. I sat down on the palette and he quickly joined me.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing circles on my back. At least someone cared.

The whole story came tumbling out and he just listened and comforted me. That's more that I could have hoped for.

"Peter?" I murmured after a while of silence.

"Hmm?"

"I... I...." Actions speak louder than words.

And so I kissed him, and that was the start of something beautiful.


	11. Reading

Lucy's eyes narrowed as she studied the scene around her. Her chances were slim, but if Tracy was in trouble, she was going to do everything in her power to stop the bullies. 

"Hey! Back off, Marcus!" She yelled and put herself between Marcus and Tracy. 

Marcus chuckled and looked her up and down. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"You better hope you don't find out!" She snarled. It was an empty threat, she was a small, nerdy kid and Marcus was the football star. If it came down to a fight, Lucy was certain she was going to go to the hospital. 

"Oh yeah?" he taunted with that ugly, contorted face, "Let's see!" He swung his fist and it connected with Lucy's jaw. Blood filled her mouth and her teeth stained red. How was she going to get out of this?

I was completely enveloped in the story, a tale of friendship, bullies, fights, and determination. What was going to happen? Was Marcus going to hurt Lucy?

So of course, right when the story was getting good, Peter came in and sat down next to me, forcing me away from my book.

"What do you want?" I glared at him, long and hard.

"Woah," he laughed, "why are you so angry?"

I crossly replied, "I'm reading, dimwit."

He looked at the book and examined the cover. Couldn't he take a hint? No, I love him, but my boyfriend cannot take any sort of hint.

"Believe? What's it about?" He asked.

"Two girls named Lucy and Tracy are trying to take down the tyranny of the 'jocks'. They want to break down the boundaries between students, and stop all the separation, but the bullies in the story don't like them or their mission. Tracy has been bullied for years, but Lucy stood up from her. It's realistic fiction, and I'm not very far in, but I think it will end well."

"Who's the author?"

"Rachel Stooge."

"Uh... okay. Odd last name." He reconsidered the book, scanning the faces on the cover.

"Do you want to read it?" I offered.

A grin crept over his face. "Sure."

"Then come here, I'll start reading it to you from the beginning. Lucy looked up at the giant school and grimaced. First days were never fun, particularly in high school but they were inevitable for Lucy's constantly moving family..."


	12. The Runt

I woke up next to Peter, my boyfriend of about two years. If there was such thing as time on Neverland. I woke the same way as always, one hand on his chest and his arm around my waist- pulling me in tight. He stirred about five minutes later and opened his green eyes, now glazed with sleep, into my wide, ocean blue ones. My eyes changed color. They are blue when I'm happy, a heartbreaking gray when I'm sad, a stormy seas gray when I'm angry, green when I'm confused, a sad gray-blue when I'm scared, and a heart wrenching mixture where my eyes flash different colors quickly when I am betrayed. But they were currently more blue than anything else.   
Peter smiled a beautiful smile at me and pulled me closer- if that was even possible.   
We quietly chatted about plans for the day. I had become Peter's second in command, leaving Felix at third. I had every right and privilege Peter had, but I technically had to listen to his orders. But he never orders me around. We run the camp together and work side by side. We split the lost boys in two. He trains one half and I the other. I train exactly the same as Peter did- I didn't get all mushy and never hesitated to injure a student. That's how Peter did it- and it worked so I do it the same.  
I also have complete freedom to give orders. I can make the lost boys do as I say, I'm like the female Peter Pan. They treat me with just as much respect as they do Peter. I never call him Peter I front go the lost boys though. He wants me to call him Pan around them, and that's good with me.  
Back to reality. Peter said they got a new lost boys last night, and he was going to be in my group. I mentally sighed. I already had to remember the names of around 100 lost boys, and now another name. I stink with names. I got up and went to find this new lost boy along with Peter.  
I found him. He was a disappointment. He came with a brother, who was just as bad. The two were clumsy and awkward and really slow. I had to train one of them. I greeted my new lost boy.  
"Hello. I'm Abigail. You should call me Miss. I'm going to be training you."   
The boy smiled. "I'm Joshua. My friends call me Josh."  
I just looked at him, making sure I looked strong during my first impression. "Then that means I will call you Joshua. I am not your friend. Ally and leader yes, but not a friend." I stated.  
Joshua nodded and ran off. Peter turned to me. "You looked tough. Nice job!"   
I rolled my eyes. "Did you ever doubt me?"   
"No." He simply replied.  
I smirked, "As it should be." I kissed his cheek and walked off to train the runt named Joshua.


	13. Silence

When Peter was here, it was never quiet. I always had someone with me, and I always knew I was safe with him. He had my back and I had his. We were inseparable. Those on Neverland never age, so we thought we'd be together forever.

But then we broke.

"I swear I didn't do it, Peter, why don't you believe me! Listen to me, please listen! Listen! Peter no!" I screamed after him. He just clenched his fists and walked away. My screams cut the silence in the clearing. Lost boys stood frozen around us, back in trees and bushes, but I hardly noticed. Peter had accused me of cheating on him. He exiled me to the other side of Neverland.

I could feel my whole world collapsing. For the longest time I knew what was going to happen, but now... did Peter even love me to begin with? Why couldn't he just think? Why couldn't he just remember everything we were? Maybe everything was actually nothing. Now everything is wrong, and I don't know what to do. The sickest part? I'd do it all again to be with him.

I stood there in the clearing. The lost boys didn't dare breathe or move or say anything. They just stood and watched the strong and invincible girl who has power that could rival Peters fall to her knees. They saw her fists clench. They saw her eyes squeeze shut. They saw the mighty Abigail Black cry. They saw the tears, the red eyes, and the pained face. They saw the worst part: they saw her scream in raw human agony, alone in the clearing, knees scraped up from the rocks and blood dribbling from those wounds.

I breathed heavily after screaming and slowly found my footing. My puffy eyes scanned the area around me and the shocked faces of the lost boys. I didn't care, I just darted through the trees and away to the far corner of Neverland that I was banished to.

1 year later

No one's POV

Peter looked up from his book at the picture pinned to one of the poles of his tent. It was the only one of her that he couldn't bear to take down. He had been dark before he lost her, but evil continued to feed off of him now that she wasn't here.

He sighed and threw down the book and exited the tent. He had so many lost boys, and when he figured out she was cheating, he didn't know who with. None of the boys confessed, so he had to use magic to find out if they were lying. He had been overwhelmed with the task of interrogating all of his lost boys, and today, he would question the very last one. Obviously, he was certain that this boy was the one, because Peter's magic said that all of the boys so far told the truth: they didn't do it. But he wanted to hear the boy confess.

"Daniel!" Peter shouted, and the guilty one came running. "Go over there." Peter pointed to a tree on the outskirts of camp. Daniel followed his orders diligently.

"Alright, interrogation, right?" Daniel asked.

Peter nodded and asked the first question, "Who did Abigail cheat with?"

Daniel shrugged, "Beats me, Pan. I dunno who she cheated with."

Pan raised his eyebrows. He sensed that the boy was telling the truth, but he had to propose three questions to get even data. "Alright, did she ever have any kind of romantic involvement with you?"

Daniel shook his head, "Nah. She was way out of my league."

Peter tried to keep himself calm. Daniel wasn't lying. But if she didn't cheat with Daniel... was she innocent? "Daniel, did she to any extent of your knowledge, cheat?"

"No," Daniel replied, "the only thing I know about her cheatin' is what you've told us. But truthfully, Pan, you didn't see the way it killed her after you banished her. It was hard to watch. She was in anguish. I truly think she's innocent."

And that confirmed Peter's doubts. Abby was innocent. She did love him, she didn't do anything wrong, and she was banished to the wilderness for something she didn't do.

Peter immediately flew off. He had to get her back.

Abby's POV

The wind whistled as I collected sticks for a fire. I was running low on wood and needed some more. I knelt to grab a piece when another hand picked it up for me and set it in my arms with the other pieces.

I looked up and met his eyes. "Peter?" I whispered and dropped the wood. Was he still mad or did he finally realize I'm innocent?

He didn't say anything, he just grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. It was warm and needy, as if he'd been starving and needed my lips to feed him. I tasted something salty and pulled away, realizing that we were both crying.

"You're innocent." He murmured. "I'm so sorry. What I did was unforgivable."

I kissed him gently. "No, it's not. Let's just go home."

And ever since, it has never been silent. I have always had the boy I loved at my side.


	14. Sick Day

Hi, @Peterslostgirl37 I was wondering if you would write a fluff imagine. I don't really care what it's about, just make it fluffy 😊 thx!

I sighed and laid back down on the bed. My stomach was churning awfully and my head throbbed. Why is disease so miserable?

My tummy lurched again and I shot up from the bed, throwing my head over the bucket by my bed. I don't even want to describe the sight of my dinner last night being half digested. It kept coming out in huge bursts. Each time it seemed to burn my throat more. I frantically brushed my hair away from my face, only to have a warm hand pull it into a pony tail and hold it back as my belly decided it was time to toss everything again.

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...

I finally took a shaky breath and leaned away from the bucket. A revolting smell hit me and I gaged before throwing myself over the bucket again. I couldn't have eaten this much last night!

When I had finished, I was faintly aware of a washcloth being held out to me. I took it and wiped my mouth before setting it onto the wooden floor. The person handed me a glass of water next. Thank god! I took a swig and swished it around in my mouth before spitting it out into the bucket and drinking the rest. I set the glass down on the floor by the cloth with a clink. I didn't bother looking up at the person, in fact, I intentionally didn't look. I knew it was Peter, my boyfriend.

Peter took the bucket and returned shortly. Now the bucket was a bit wet, but empty, ready in case I puked again.

I rubbed my temples, still refusing to look at Peter. He hadn't said anything this entire time, and neither had I. He just knew what I needed and helped me. Now that's love.

He held out his hand and produced a plant I didn't recognize, but I assumed it was for head aches. I trusted him enough to eat it without question. It was sour but it must have been magical because my headache was gone in an instant.

I still was a bit groggy, but I felt a bit better. I finally dared to look up at Peter. He just smiled, chuckled, and picked me up from the floor bridal style. He put me down on the bed and laid down next to me, drawing me close.

I was going to tell him that he'd get sick, too, but I was to exhausted to do anything. I scooted closer and closed my eyes.

God, I loved Peter Pan.


	15. Magic Training

"I GIVE UP!" I shouted and collapsed onto the dirt.

I jumped when I heard slow, sarcastic claps from back behind a tree. Pan stepped out slowly and leaned against that tree, smirking. "Wow. That was incredible. An inspiration: that's what you are, Miss Black."

"Well you can't blame me," I told the leader of Neverland, "I've been trying to master this stupid magic for two months and I have no results. I can't make it do anything I want!"

He came over to me and squatted down in front of me. "That's because you can't make magic do anything. You have to convince it."

I looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "What?"

"Here," he offered his hand, "I'll help you. I can train you in magic."

"Don't you have some poor innocent person to murder?" I glared at him.

He laughed. "No. Now do you want help or not?"

I considered my options but slowly took his hand, which he used to help me to my feet. "Fine. Where do we start."

"At the beginning. Concentrate on the magic. Pay attention to where it is. Feel it inside of you." He directed.

I did as he said and closed my eyes. I could sort of feel it. "I feel some sort of cool energy in me. Is that it?"

"Yep. Now hold out your hands and will the magic to move to your palms."

I tried, commanding the magic to move. "It's not working!"

"That's because you're forcing it," he said sternly, "try asking it politely to move."

I lost focus and opened my eyes. "It's not alive, Pan. I can't ask it."

It was like a lightbulb went off in his mind. "Now there's your problem, you can't use magic because you are thinking of it as a thing. Magic is alive. It's a being that dwells in Neverland, and partly within you. Try not to think of it as just a thing, but as a person."

Well I didn't know that. I tried again, feeling the magic. Now it's getting harder. I tried to imagine the magic as a person, to which I politely asked it to move to my hands. And it did! I could feel it!

"I did it!" I cried, not losing concentration.

"Good job!" He exclaimed, "now it's going to be tricky. Ask the magic to leave through your hands and... Um... make a ball of magical energy."

"Okay...?" It took a few minutes but I felt the magic leave through my palms. I finally dared to open my eyes. A ball of pulsing blue energy sat there in the air above my hands. "PAN, LOOK! I DID IT!"

Suddenly I felt his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. The magic flickered and disappeared. His lips brushed my ear, "It's Peter."

He spun me around and kissed me with so much passion I thought I'd explode. He finally pulled away. I didn't want him to break the kiss, though. "Come on, Pan," I taunted, "finish what you started."

His lips came back to mine. We should practice magic more often...


	16. Forever (x Female! Reader)

"Peter?" I hardly dared to speak, as if it might shatter the sky.

His lips released Wendy's and looked at me. "Y/N? Oh no... wait! I'm so sorry, wait!"

I wasn't listening, I ran. I ran fast and I ran far until I arrived at my treehouse. I shot up the ladder and into it at the speed of light and shut the door. I leaned back against the door and slid down it, sitting down on the ground. Tears fell like never before. I brought my legs up to my chest and put my forehead on my knees.

How could he? How could Peter have kissed her? And I know fully well that he kissed her, I saw him. Was he under a spell? No, he acted completely normal...

So I'm not good enough. I'm not enough to satisfy him but Wendy is.

I got up from the floor and wiped my eyes. I was so done. The lost boys hated me, my life was crap back home, Wendy made my life a living hell, and Peter now doesn't care either. So what's the point? No one else is happy because of me. I'm not happy.

So I stood and opened the door. I climbed down the ladder, feeling the rough wood on my palms. I reached the bottom as a few lost boys looked over.

"Oh, look, boys! Y/N's been crying!" One laughed.

Another one faked a pouty face, "Aw, what estrogen filled sob story is it now?"

"I'll bet Pan broke up with her!" A red head snickered, "Yep, I bet he finally got with Wendy."

"It's about time! We've all seen him check her out!"

"Ten gold coins says he and Wendy hook up again tonight!"

"I'll take that bet!"

I trudged away from them, my gut lurching. He and Wendy... hooking up? Again? So there's been more going on, and the boys never told me. Peter never told me. Wendy never told me.

I finally arrived at the cliff. Below was the sea, crashing against rocks. Those rocks would soon be stained red.

I took a deep breath. I can do this.

I backed up by the edge of the forest and began to run, taking a flying leap off the cliff.

I closed my eyes and thought about the feeling of weightlessness. It was that feeling you get in your tummy on roller coasters, times a thousand. But I liked it.

Don't worry, I didn't feel the impact. It didn't hurt. I was just... gone.

Peter's POV

There she was! By the cliff. I walked over there but she just ran. Where was she-? Oh my god. She was jumping off the cliff!

I jumped into the air and flew towards her. She looked peaceful as she fell through the air.

I came towards her but just missed. She tumbled down and hit the rocks with a sickening thud and I heard the gross sound of her being stabbed by those rocks.

I came down and stood there.

She was gone... my beautiful Y/N... gone. She had killed herself, because of me. How could she do this to herself? How could I do this to her?

I threw myself over her.

M- maybe she isn't actually dead?

"Y/N?" I hardly dared to speak, as if it might shatter the sky.


	17. Forever Part 2 (x Female! Reader)

Peter's POV

The funeral was small, just myself and a few people on Neverland that were close to Y/N. Her coffin was beautiful. It was made of wood and vines snaked around it. The vines had small white flowers that really tied it all together.

Her death was too gruesome: we had a closed casket funeral.

The last people had left and now I was left in the clearing where the funeral was held, alone. Rain trickled down softly. So cliche, the rain was. It was bitter sweet, you know? It was nice that even the sky cried for her, but somehow it seemed sadder.

Over time, the lost boys began to miss her and regret what they did. I guess you never know how much your cruelty kills someone until they're dead. I wish they would have realized sooner. I wish I had realized sooner.

Wendy left the island. I couldn't bear to look at her. I knew that what I did was wrong but I still felt that it was partly Wendy's fault.

It was the little things that I missed the most, those moments that you never thought of until it never happened again. That little giggle she always did when she smiled, the sound of her singing softly to herself, the sound of her coming back to camp, her footsteps on the wood flooring, the smell of her tea. She always made tea before going to bed. The way she rolled her eyes at me is something that constantly drifted to mind. What had I done to deserve her? Why did I stray when she was more than enough the whole time. If... if I could do it all over again, I would tell her I love her and appreciate the little moments. I love her. Not loved past tense. I still love her. I was an idiot and she payed for it.

It was a dismal afternoon on Neverland, about three months after it happened. I was hiking through the woods to get away when I came upon the clearing where her coffin stood. I slowly approached and stood over it. I pushed it open slowly and gagged at the smell. I couldn't bring myself to look at a decaying body, so I cast a spell without looking to restore her. The smell vanished and was replaced with the earthy scent that she always had. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. Her lips were now pink and her face the same.

I couldn't do it. She looked so peaceful in eternal slumber. I wish I had peace. But yet, maybe I could. If I killed myself... no, if I killed myself, I wouldn't be with her. I wasn't going to heaven, she was.

I screamed. I don't understand why, but it hurt so much that I couldn't stay silent any longer. The moment a scream left my lips some sort of magic went flying right at Y/N. No! It might damage her body!

But it didn't. At first, I didn't think it did anything, but then she gasped.

I think I nearly fainted. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She had been buried in a beautiful green silk dress and had her hair and makeup done. She looked like an angel in green. She looked around and down at her dress. Finally, her eyes met mine.

Y/N's POV

"Peter?" I hardly dared to speak, as if it might shatter the sky.

He looked at me with fear at first and then he slowly approached the... coffin? Oh, right. I died. My wounds were gone, though. I felt great!

"Y- Y/N?" He whispered, "I'm going crazy!"

I swung my legs over the side and hopped down. I slowly approached him and took his hand, squeezing it. "Nope. I'm here."

He smiled. It was hardly a smile though. There was so much joy that it hardly fit the smile category. He slammed his lips into mine. I happily obliged and kissed him back only to abruptly pull away.

"What about Wendy? Wouldn't you rather go kiss her?" The pain that had driven me to suicide swelled up inside me again.

"No." He said firmly, "I don't love Wendy. I love you. She's gone. It took your death for me to realize I can't live without you, Y/N. I was prepared to kill myself to be with you. I missed every bit of you and I can't begin to explain how awful it was for me. I screwed up. I kissed Wendy, I had a relationship with her, and that was wrong. I have no defense because it was awful, what I did. I can't say anything to fix that. But know that I can't live without you. Please, Y/N... if you can, forgive me!" He began to cry. His knees gave out and I caught him. We sunk to the forest floor together. Mud got on my dress, but I couldn't care less.

"Peter... I forgive you. It's forgiven, but not forgotten. I love you. We can do it again, okay?" I gently stroked his hair and he looked up at me. A hug was all we needed to restore what we lost.

I no longer hesitated to speak, for the sky is still in one piece, looking down at a rekindled love on Neverland.


	18. Campfires and Kisses (x Reader)

I sat next to my boyfriend, Peter, as he played those beautiful pipes of his. The lost boys danced around the fire like always. Most of the time, I joined them, but tonight I just wasn't feeling up for it.

Peter set his pipes down and cast some sort of spell so that they'd keep playing. He looked over at me. "You're not going to join them?"

"No. I'm just... not in the mood." I sighed. I felt down and I couldn't figure out why. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around me.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" He suggested, brushing some hair out of my face. He never showed any affection in front of the lost boys, in order to seem scarier, but apparently this was important enough for him to use some PDA. I didn't really expect it. Our relationship has always been a secret.

"No," I mumbled, "the lost boys will hear."

He brushed it off. "They're not listening."

"Fine. I just feel really sad. I have no idea why and I don't know how to make it stop." I turned and buried my face in his shoulder so he wouldn't see my red cheeks.

"I know how to cheer you up."

I pulled my face back so I could look at him. "Is that so?"

"Yep!"

"And how," I teased, "are you going to cheer me up?"

"Like this."

And he kissed me. I was shocked to say the least. Was... was this his way of announcing our relationship to the boys? He pulled back and looked down at me with a boyish grin.

One of the boys wolf whistled at us, some cheered, a lot of them clapped, and a couple glared at Peter. Apparently they had stopped dancing and were circled around us. I hadn't even noticed!

"So, Pan," one called, "are you guys a thing?"

Peter didn't reply, he just dove in and kissed me again, this time short and sweet.

That was enough to answer the question, and everyone whooped and hollered again.

Needless to say, I was in high spirits the rest of the night!


	19. Hands

My eyes found Peter's hand again. Ugh! All I wanted was to hold his hand. I mean, kissing would be nice but all I really wanted was to hold his hand. After all, the mood was perfect: the sunset as we sat on the cliff, the sounds of waves crashing on rocks, the breeze in the trees, and the salty smells. He didn't look at me, just at the sun over the water.

Would he be upset if I held his hand?

We aren't technically a couple, so would it be weird?

What if he freaks out or I scare him off?

I just want to hold his hand!

Peter's POV

Linsey and I sat on the cliff edge looking out over the sunset and the sea. Her hair flowed back beautifully and the evening light made her face glow. Our hands were so close that it was making my heart beat like it never had before. What if I just held her hand? Would she be mad at me or offended? Would she slap me and run off? What if she thinks my hand is sweaty? Do I smell bad? Does she like me back?

How do you hold hands with a girl?

Should I just go for it?

If I did hold her hand, when do we let go?

I just want to hold her hand!

No one's POV

Linsey took another glance at Peter's hand, at the same time he did. They looked up and back at the sunset as soon as possible, trying to make sure the other did not notice.

In sync, they took a deep breath and lifted their hands to lace their fingers. Neither one expected that the other had been thinking similarly, and when their eyes met, they just laughed and looked back to the sea, hands and hearts entwined.


	20. Only In Sleep

Warning: Sad Imagine.

It was the green of his eyes. At first, I was afraid of him. I was 6 and though I was mature for my age, I was frightened. But I looked into those deep green pools and found them kind. His eyes were what made me reach out my hand and clasp his, only to fly away to Neverland. The smells of the sea were pleasant when we arrived. Felix came to me, his hair disheveled, and Peter with his neat.

In Neverland, time was forgotten. Nothing mattered anymore, but it would only last for a night, and then I was gone. But I would return each time the sun ended its reign, to play in the woods with Peter- my friend, my brother. Every detail was magnificent and magnified. The oak tree at the turn of the path and the strongest vine we could find to swing on. The spot where Peter had first shown me magic, and the twinkles of fireflies.

The faces of the boys greeted me. Time had not sharpened their smooth, round, childlike faces. I met their eyes and found them mild. We all laughed in a jubilant manner, the magic of worlds I had never known enveloping me until my soul was one with Neverland. They smiled and laughed as we played, and Peter would plays those beautiful pipes of his.

Peter: he was the most important. He was my brother and my closest companion. He took me away to the beach and we would build sand castles and sing songs under the cool blanket of stars. Sleep wasn't necessary, so we would just live our lives to the fullest, packing every second with as much meaning as we could, because I couldn't stay on Neverland. I was a girl, it just wouldn't work. I would age in the human world, and I would die eventually. Death was inevitable, but I never worried. Peter was with me and that's all that mattered. In the green of his eyes, time was forgotten.

I awoke with a sob.

No, my dream wasn't right. In sleep, time was also unrestrained. That's why I could dream of childhood days long ago. Now, at age 77, things weren't the way they were. When I turned 18, Peter stopped coming for me. Years would blur by, but I knew he was okay. He wanted to bring his sister back, but he couldn't.

He will never come back.

But he's alive. Thinking back on my dream, on a reflection of the happy times I used to know, I wonder, does he, too dream of me? And in his dreams, do I look like I do now? An elderly woman, alone, forgotten, and beaten down?

Or in his dreams, am I too a child?


	21. Truce? Truce.

Request for @FirePheonix15

"Avalon! Hurry up!"

I glared at the back at Peter's head. "You have longer legs, you have the advantage. I'm only 12!"

I panted and dragged my legs forward sluggishly. We had been running for about ten solid minutes. That may not sound like much to all you athletic people but to me it's a form of torture. Seriously, if I was in an interrogation place in some evil country *cough, North Korea, cough*, and they shocked me or whipped me, I wouldn't crack. But if they made me do physical activity, forget it. Where does the US keep their bombs? Here! Just don't make me run.

Maybe that's an exaggeration. And possibly offensive to North Koreans. But they don't have internet.

I panted and kept moving. Peter disappeared behind some leaves and I pushed past them to see a big cave with nothing but a piece of paper in it.

Peter took my hand and took me over to the paper. It was large and old looking, with black markings on it.

"It's a map of Neverland. What's so special about it?" I asked.

He grinned, "It leads to where Hook keeps his treasure!"

"So it's a treasure map?" I giggled.

"Yeah!"

"Well," I wondered, "why didn't you just go get it. You have magic, and you can fly."

He took my hand in a brotherly way. "I wanted to do it with you. It's much more fun that way. And I won't use magic, I want to do it the old fashioned way."

"Okay!" I agreed, nodding, "I'll go look for it."

"But you have to promise me something." He spoke hesitantly.

"What?"

"When we find the treasure, we had to throw it into the sea." He said simply.

"Why would we do that?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"We don't need it," he reasoned, "all we are doing is getting rid of Hook's money. Promise?"

"Peter, that's crazy!" I argued. Why would we throw it away? I won't let you do that, I am digging my heels in!"

He shook his head, aggravated. "Come on. Otherwise I'm finding it on my own. And throwing it into the sea."

I narrows my eyes. "But Peter-"

"Truce?"

I sighed. "Truce."

~+~

We shoved another branch out of the way and kept walking. Peter's footsteps were loud and mine were soft like feathers alighting on grass coated in morning dew.

Dang, that was poetic! Where did that come from?

Another branch was shoved out of the way and then we saw the spot. It was a small clearing not far from the beach with a large tree. The tree had small designs scratched into it. Swirls formed the design of an X.

I pushed past Peter, my red, wavy, waist-length hair blowing back behind me. I scanned the area with soft sea green eyes. I caught my reflection in a pond. My skin was pale with freckles. I never liked my freckles, but Peter said that one day some lost boy my age would think they were beautiful. That's what he does for me: he's my shoulder to cry on and my someone to lean on. He's the big brother I never had.

I ran my hand along the X, stopping in the middle. Here. I clenched my fist and drew it back, and hit the wood with a crack and a sharp pain in my knuckles. My hand was bloody but the treasure chest inside the tree was visible. I seized it with both hands and dragged it out.

"Ava! Are you alright?" Peter stopped beside me and looked at my hand.

"Yeah, yeah," I assured him, "I'm fine. Look at the chest!"

He ran his fingers over it and just as he began to open it, a gun shot fired. It almost made impact with me, but Peter has shoved me to the ground. Hook and his men came out of the trees, angry expressions on their faces.

The captain came forward and looked Peter in the eyes. "You tried to take my treasure, eh? That was a mistake, Pan."

He sent a punch towards Peter's face but before it could reach him, Peter grabbed the fist and flipped Hook over his shoulder. I stood up beside Peter and the two of us began to fight back against the pirates. A perilous half hour proved to be enough, and they fled into the trees.

"Ava, are you hurt?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine, let's got dump this treasure." I smiled and took one side of the chest, and Peter took the other.

~+~

We stood on the cliff side with the chest on the edge.

"Ready?" Peter asked, looking over at me.

"Yep. Let's do this." We laughed and ran forward, shoving the chest off the side. It toppled over and opened on its way down, sending gold coins, jewels, and a vial of squid ink crashing into the sea.

"I was worried that you were going to get hurt today." Peter confessed as we watched the ripples get larger and larger. "I couldn't lose you, you're like a little sister." I didn't say anything, just listened. "Promise me you'll stay out of danger, okay?"

"Peter..." I whispered.

"Truce?"

"Truce."


	22. Under Attack (x Reader)

I turned over in the bed and snuggled close to Peter, my boyfriend of three years. I think. Neverland time is complicated, so I'm not quite sure, but if we were in the human world it would have been three years.

He sighed and held me close. The morning was perfect: warm sunlight streamed through the windows, trying to wake us up, but we were having none of it! Nothing would ruin this morning.

Except for crazed lost boy who forgot all the rules Peter has in place.

Said lost boy burst into the tent, breathing heavily. I recognized him as Jackson Brick, one of Peter's top spies.

Peter sat up immediately, leaving me cold and unsettled. I angrily sat up next to him.

"What are you doing in my tent?" Peter asked darkly. "You know that one of my ultimate rules is that only Felix and Y/N are aloud in my tent!"

"Yeah," Jackson bent over with his hands on his knees, heaving. How far did he run? "But, Pan, its Hook and the crew! They've infiltrated Neverland, and they're looking for the camp! And they're almost here!"

"Crap!" He shouted, "Y/N, when's the next time the camp moves?"

"Uh... in another hour, I think." I hesitantly answered.

Jackson shook his head. "We don't have enough time, Pan! We've only got 10 minutes, tops!"

At this point, Peter was out of bed only in his boxers but I couldn't care less. I sprinted to the chest at the foot of the bed. Peter was yanking on his clothes, and Jackson was pacing up and down the room.

Wait, Jackson's here...

Screw that, the camp is under attack! I ripped off pajamas leaving me in underwear. Peter took no notice, he was in a state of panic, just like me. Jackson, however, would not quit stating as I threw on my combat clothes.

Hair... crap, what should I do with my hair? Oh screw it, I'll put it in a low pony tail, fast and easy. I started gathering weapons from the room. A knife in my boot, a dagger in my belt, a pocket knife in my waist band, a bow over my shoulder, a quiver, arrows, sword, slingshot... anything else? Oh god...

"Jackson, where are all the lost boys?" I asked frantically as I adjusted my ponytail.

"Outside in the middle of camp, mostly scared and waiting for instructions." He told me.

"Idiots..." I mumbled and ran out of the tent. I faced the lost boys who immediately gave me their full attention. A couple young ones looked scared, but most looked determined. "Alright, boys!" I screamed, "gather weapons, prepare for battle! Archers lead the distance attacks. And yes, to those of you that favor slingshots, you have to listen to the archers! Swordsmen lead the close range attacks! Spies, where are you?" A few boys raised their hands. "Try to set a false trail, anything you can! Buy us time! But don't take too long, we need you here! If worst comes to worst, you need to distract them, even if that means sacrifice! We have to protect the camp!"

The boys nodded seriously and ran off to their stations. Peter had gotten out of the tent by now, and was looking at me as I gave orders.

Felix came running up to us. "What should we do Pan? Also, Y/N, nice job rallying them."

"No time for compliments, Felix!" Peter told him. "We have to prepare for battle. From what Jackson told me after Y/N left, there's more of them than us, and it's going to be a bloodbath."

"More of them?" I asked, "We have roughly a hundred boys! How many of them are coming?"

"Too many."

"No time to blubber," Felix chided, "we need to set up defenses as well as offenses. Peter, you're good at magic, and Y/N, you know a few spells, right?"

"Yeah," we said in unison.

"Then start setting up magical defense boundaries around the camp!" Felix turned to leave.

"Wait," I called, "where are you going?"

He smirked. "I'll try to sink the Jolly Roger. Then they'll go back to the beach."

"What if you get caught?" Peter looked worried.

Felix shrugged. "Then I die."

He ran off before we could stop him, and even if we had time, we wouldn't stop him. This was a risky role, being leaders in Neverland, we know that. Death just hangs over us, and there's not a thing we can do. We just accept it, and hope for the best.

Peter and I went to the edges of camp and started casting shield spells so that a dome covered the camp, a protective dome, that might keep the pirates out for a minute or two more. But that minute is endlessly important.

We finished the spells as the spies returned. They passed through the barrier easily, because they were lost boys. The boundaries would only exclude pirates, but not for long.

The spy in front, a redhead, gasped for breath before reporting some good news. "We led them away, but only for a little while. I'd say we've got 15 minutes give or take."

"Good work," Peter said, "now go get yourselves together and grab some weapons."

They jogged off towards miscellaneous tents to prepare themselves.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll offense from the left side, you take the right. Felix can take the front and we can put a few skilled lost boys in back. Obviously the rest will help, but we can lead the offense-"

"Wait, you?"

"What about me?" I scrunched my face up.

He laughed. "You're not fighting!"

All laughed in his eyes vanished when he met my hard stare. "I'm the second best warrior here. Of course I'm fighting!"

"No!" He argued, "It's not safe!"

"I'll decide for myself what's safe and what's not. Peter, risk comes with the job. We just have to cope and hope we don't get hurt. I'm fighting because this is my home. I'm fighting because this is my family. I'm fighting because I love you!" I froze. We had never said I love you before. What did I just do?

He smiled. "You love me?"

"I suppose so." I confessed.

"Well," he murmured, "I love you, too."

He leaned in to kiss me. Just before our lips met, a bullet zoomed right between the remaining space between our mouths and hit a boy behind us.

And then they were upon us.


	23. Under Attack Part 2 (x Reader)

I watched as Neverland burned. It had started in the camp, where we were overpowered. Then the forest caught fire, and the rest quickly went up in flames.

I was in Peter's arms, flying through the air. Most of the lost boys are dead, and for those that are alive, Peter has been flying to the ground and carrying them up to a wooden platform he made levitate above the island. Roughly twenty boys were here, some injured. The pirates were on their ship below us, demanding that Peter let them off the island now that they've destroyed everything. Their shouts echoed through the skies of Neverland. I held Peter tighter, and he clutched me a bit closer.

We landed on the platform, and he set me down, then dived off to fetch more boys. Felix ran to me and hugged me, nearly knocking me over. "We thought... we thought you were dead..." he choked out.

Smoke plagued my lungs and clouded my mind. "The smoke..." I whispered, then fell into Felix's arms, completely limp. Slowly, the world faded out of view. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the huge tree that Peter and I first kissed in topple down into the hungry flames. 

The sky was a dark color when I became conscious again. Clouds that looked ominous in the atmosphere barely drifted overhead. I could hear the churn of an angry sea. The birds of Neverland were silent. The wind whistled with the sound of death. The world seemed dimmer, and I felt like I was on the edge of dying. 

"Y/N! You're awake!" Felix exclaimed. He ran over to me and helped me sit up so that I could look around. 

We were still on the platform Peter had enchanted, but strewn about us were beds made from singed cloth that held injured lost boys. A pile of items that had been scorched sat in the far left corner. The few lost boys who were not injured were running around, frantically trying to help those that were. Smoke still billowed up from below. Ash and bits of burning leaves floated through the air and landed on the platform. The soot stained faces of the boys would glance at the burning leaves and swat them away. The air was stale and smelled terrible, like burning flesh. The crackle of wood came from somewhere nearby, but I couldn't pinpoint where, probably somewhere on Neverland. It was hot and sweat beaded in my under arms and on my forehead. I wiped my forehead but was met with a grimy texture. Some sort of black substance was on my hands, and now my face. 

"How do you feel?" Felix asked and handed me a cup that was missing half of it's handle. I downed the water inside in an instant. 

"Like I'm dying." My voice was raspy and hoarse. The sound of it surprised me, but Felix seemed like he was used to it. I'm sure that I'm not the only one who's voice is a bit off from the smoke. "Where's Peter?"

Felix looked up at the sky, avoiding eye contact. "He's flying between the island and here, collecting anything salvageable." His eyes moved to meet mine. "He's really torn up about this."

"I bet," I murmured, "he loved Neverland. It was his pride and joy. To think that all the species that were only on Neverland, all of the places he had memories, all the things that he found comfort in, his whole world, is just gone... that must be impossible."

"Not to mention that last time he was here, you were unconscious and almost dead. He doesn't know you're awake, so he still thinks he may lose you. His face when he saw you burned and unconscious on the floor... he looked like he was going to break. He really loves you, Y/N, if you had died... Well, let's not think about that. As soon as he gets back, you need to go see him so he knows you're okay." Felix looked down at the floor. 

"Yeah. Do you have any more water?" I asked. 

Felix silently passed me a glass that had part of the top broken off. I carefully avoided the broken glass and chugged it down. 

Movement to my right caught my eye. I turned and saw Peter with some blackened items in his arms. He set them down and looked up at me. A look of pure relief crossed his face as he flew over to me and fell to his knees next to me. Felix left to go tend to some other boys, giving me a reassuring nod before leaving. 

"You're alive! Thank god... If you had- I couldn't have handled if it you..." Peter finally lost it and started crying. Among utter chaos, he finally stopped covering up his emotions and let tears fall. The boys looked over and watched as his walls came crashing down, but Peter didn't seem like he could have cared less. They all lowered their eyes and some began to cry as well. Their fearless leader that could do anything was on the floor among his fallen life, crying. There was no hope. As for Peter, he was surrounded by everything he loved and cared about as it burned, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do, so he fell to his knees and sobbed. 

I wrapped my arms around him and held him close as he cried harder. I didn't tell him to calm down or that it was okay, because I knew he couldn't calm down and it's not okay. It's not okay because our memories were burning. The tree where we first kissed was just the beginning of it. Our secret lagoon where we would play was gone, the bed where we curled up and cuddled as we read was ash, our whole lives were gone. 

Peter finally was able to whisper, "What are we going to do, Y/N, what are we going to do?"


	24. Period

I rolled over and immediately felt a squishy feeling between my legs, and the bed felt wet. I opened my eyes groggily. Ugh, what now? I threw back the covers, annoyed, but quickly froze.

"Oh no..."

There, covering my lower half and the bed, was a red liquid that I had not planned for. This was the first time I had gotten my period in Neverland, what was I supposed to do? All the people here are boys, like they'd have tampons on hand. Why is my life so miserable?

I stared sobbing as I sat there, but I dragged myself to the bathroom, stilling bawling. This was hopeless! And it's embarrassing to ask for a tampon even if anyone did have one. Do I make pads? I guess.

I sniffed and dried my eyes. Focus, Lily, don't let estrogen control your emotions.

I grabbed a huge wad of toilet paper and stuffed it in my underwear. That'll never be enough. I ripped some fabric from my shirt and put it in. Still not enough, that'll be soaking in no time, it's a heavy day. I ripped open my pillow and took some cotton out, shoving it in my underwear. Now, how do I make it stay?

My eyes landed on some string by my bed. Perfect! I grabbed it and tied some string in loops around the fabric of my underwear and over the padding. That should keep it there.

Feeling proud of myself, I pulled my underwear back up and dressed in a skirt and a shirt. I went down the ladder of my treehouse and looked out over camp. Time to face the day!

My pad lasted roughly ten minutes before I saw blood trickling down my leg. I noticed a boy looking and so I laughed loudly and shouted, "Must've cut my leg. I'm so clumsy! I'll be right back!"

I started to run towards my treehouse, but I felt Niagara Falls rush out of me and decided that it would be better to speed walk. But the speed walk looked more like a hobble as I headed to my treehouse.

I sat in the bathroom, glaring at my soiled undergarments. Ew...

I sighed and began gathering cloth to wad up. I wrapped the string around it and decided pants may be a better choice for today than a skirt.

I went back to the game the boys were playing. It was some kind of fighting game. I collapsed next to my boyfriend, Peter, and asked, "What are we playing?"

"It's a game where each boy has a tomato on his head and he has to fight the other boy and get the other person's apple to fall, without dropping his." He explained.

"Oh, sounds fun." I half heartedly mumbled.

Peter glanced over at me. "You good?"

"Of course I'm good."

"No," he put a hand on my shoulder, "you're not. You seem really down."

"I'm not down!" I argued.

His eyes held a lot of sympathy. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"You know what? I'm next!" I called as the match ended. "I call winner!"

Peter reached for my wrist. He knew that I was just participating to avoid the questions he had, but I pulled away before he could reach me.

I stood in the ring and looked at the other boy. He was big and well built, but probably slow. I'd use that.

Another lost boy who's name I thing starts with H gave me a tomato. Is it Haden? Howard? Harry? Hugo? Henry? Harvey? Yes, that's it, his name is Harvey.

"Thank you, Harvey." He gave me an offended look and sassily gave me the apple, before going to sit next to another boy. Harvey angrily told his friend something- oh. Make that boyfriend. To cheer him up his boyfriend kissed his cheek. Was he mad at me? Oh, shoot! His name is Harley! Duh! I'm so dumb...

I almost didn't notice when the fight began. I leapt away and kicked my opponent in the shin. I could already feel my period killing me. The fight was cut short when a bad cramp hit me, and so did my opponent. The tomato fell to the ground and burst. Then I felt the blood leaking. Oh no.

"Hey, Lily, your pants are all reddish!" Shouted some disrespectful idiot from the crowd.

"Oh," I laughed nervously, "I guess some tomato got on me!"

I hurried away awkwardly, back to the bathroom. I took off the underwear, they were completely soaked. I will never take feminine products for granted ever again- if I ever get any ever again.

Once again, I shoved as much as I could into my underwear and tied it down. It was really uncomfortable, but it would do.

I found myself making up excuses for the third time that day when Peter tried to talk to me.

"Oh, um... the dark spot? Yeah, I spilled water at lunch." I lied.

Peter got a weird expression on his face. "I was next to you, you never spilled water."

"Yeah, it was while you weren't there. Anyway, I have to go. Bye!"

It was forever before I finally gave up. I had tried to make pads over and over and I was running out of ideas.

I trudged to Peter's tent, where I hoped he would be. This was going to be embarrassing...

"Hey Peter? You there?"

"Yeah," I heard the reply, "come on in."

I pushed aside the flap that acted as a door. Peter was sorting through some stuff scattered through the room.

"I'm on my period and I don't have any tampons."

He froze and dropped a book. "Pardon?"

"You heard me. Please help me because I can't take one more minute of this." I pleaded.

Smoke surrounded his hand and a single tampon appeared. "Here."

I took it from him happily, then paused. "I'll need more than that."

He looked at me briefly before three boxes appeared beside us. "There."

"Can you make my cramps go away?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at me and glanced downward before clearing his throat and waving his hand. All pain vanished instantly.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a pile of stained clothes and dirty pieces of fabric in my room. Can you make them disappear? Just destroy them." I was pretty sure he would draw the line here, but he waved his hand and went back to the books he was sorting.

"Thank you!" I leaned down and kissed his check but he looked at the tampon and backed up a bit.

I laughed. "Wait, Peter, are you... uncomfortable? I didn't know you were one of those guys that are scared of periods."

"I'm not!" He argued, but he clearly was.

I took the tampon out of the package and threw at him, gently. He squeaked and dodged, frantically crawling away. I laughed and tossed it in the trash. "Really?"

Peter scowled as I headed to the bathroom, thankful that I finally had tampons again.


	25. Green With Envy (Yandre! Peter Pan x Female! Reader)

Peter's POV

There she sat, with him. Jacob. Jacob was the lost boy with it all: the wind tossed dark hair, the vibrant blue eyes, the fair complexion, and the ability to charm any girl. Not to mention that he was amazing at swordsmanship and he was clever beyond most other lost boys. Plus there was the fact that he had a voice that was to die for and his muscles were out of this world. As if that weren't enough, Jacob always pretended he was caring and sweet around Y/N, but he was a jerk behind her back. But she didn't know that, of course.

So there she was: sitting on a log by the fire in the evening air, talking to Jacob, and not me. Sure, we weren't a couple or anything, just friends, but I was crazy in love with her. But all she could see was Jacob, I was never a romantic candidate.

She laughed at something he said and shoved his arm in a teasing way. He smiled over at her with a smile that surpassed everyone else's and said something that made her laugh even harder.

Anger boiled within me. But I had to restrain myself, or bad things would happen.

Y/N's POV

"So I told him, quit being stupid, you're just embarrassing yourself!" Jacob laughed while trying to tell his story.

"No!" I gasped through giggles, "Did he do it?"

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah, after shoving another carrot in his nose!"

I laughed harder and almost fell off the log, but Jacob caught my hand and pulled me back up. I was now remarkably aware of how close we were. His soft breath fanned over my lips, smelling like peppermint and honey. He caught me looking at his lips, grinned, and connected us. He was warm and soft, and tasted like peppermint and honey, just like his breath. It was an incredible kiss, the kind of kiss that girls dream of, and it was mine.

We pulled back and looked each other in the eyes.

"Whoa," I breathlessly laughed.

He smiled down at me with a warm smile that made me feel safe and at home.

We turned back to the fire in sync, sitting with our fingers and hearts entwined. The flames danced beautifully. The smoke smelled like cedar wood, a scent that I adored. The birds of Neverland sang out in the night, their calls ricocheting off the trees, which creaked and groaned like an old ship. They brought with them the smell of a forest.

The night air was pleasant on my skin for a little while, but quickly became too cold, causing me to shiver. Jacob noticed and shrugged of his green jacket to drape it around my shoulders. No words were exchanged, he just leaned in for a quick kiss before turning back to the firelight.

As the night dragged on, exhaustion clawed at me. I started to nod off but each time I fell asleep, my head would begin to fall which would make me wake up.

The fourth time I had fallen asleep for a half second, Jacob looked over at me kindly. He patted his shoulder and said, "Here,"

I set my head down on his shoulder and watched as the fire licked at the dark sky before letting my eyes close as I faded into the dreamworld.

Peter's POV

I watched as Y/N nodded off for the fourth time. She laid her head down on Jacob's shoulder and fell asleep peacefully. She looked so beautiful in the orange glow of the camp fire. Jacob and a few other lost boys noticed as well, though no one said anything. They all just sat around the fire and talked.

I strode up to Jacob and sat down next to him, opposite of Y/N.

"Good evening, Jacob Morris. How are you?" I asked darkly and began sharpening my knife.

He looked at the knife, then back at me quickly to cover for the fear in his eyes. "Oh, uh, I- I'm good, Pan. H- how are you?"

I ignored the stutter in his voice and replied, "I'm fine, thank you. I see Y/N is all over you. Lucky man, you are."

His eyes widened and he gulped. "I- is that what this is about? If you want Y/N, you can have her!"

"You're willing to give her up that easily?" I chuckled and drew the blade across the sharpening block loudly, catching the attention of all the lost boys who weren't already watching this scene unfold.

"Y- yes! Anything for you!" Jacob reassured me.

"You mean, you don't think she's worth the effort of trying to keep her? That's rather arrogant, if you ask me." I drew the blade harshly across the block again.

Jacob frantically shook his head. "No! I... I care about her a lot! She's worth it!"

"Oh," I glared at him, "so you would resist my wishes?"

"N- no," He squeaked.

"Hmm," I mused and sharpened the knife as again, with as much threat in it as I could, "Your stories contradict, Jacob Lee Morris."

He became a lot more nervous, and his stutter worsened. "O- Oh? Is t- that s- so?"

"Yes, it is." I calmly stated.

"Well, you know what?" Jacob suddenly gained confidence. This was going to be thoroughly amusing.

"No, please enlighten me."

"We care about each other. A lot! We've been friends forever, and now we're more than that. And you have no right to barge in here and screw it all up. The truth is that you're crazy, Pan! You're nuts and I would be much more compatible with her than you!"

"Compatible?"

"Yes!"

"I disagree."

Jacob collapsed and tumbled face first off the log, my blade embedded in his chest. I caught the still sleeping Y/N in my arms before she fell and lifted her up bridal style. She made a small sound in her sleep and moved to snuggle into my chest, completely unaware that I was not Jacob. I carried her off to my tent and set her down gently on the bed, drawing the silk sheets up to cover her small body.

I left her to sleep and returned to Jacob's side. The blade came out of his chest with a sickening squishy sound. Green smoke surrounded him as I waved my hand, and his body disappeared without a trace.

Y/N was mine.


	26. I Love Taking Risks...

Request for @slendys_daughter543

I gazed at Peter from across the fire. His eyes met mine, and he smiled at me before raising his pipes to his lips and continuing to blow. We never broke eye contact. How amazing would it feel to have those lips against mine, or to be able to gaze into his eyes underneath a blanket of stars. Or to feel his arms around me when I went to bed? What would it be like to experienced emotions I had never felt before? Would it be as incredible as I expected if he shoved me against a wall and kissed me with everything he had, or maybe if we made out in the forests of Neverland? That sounded spectacular...

"You're doing it again, Rebecca."

The voice of my brother broke me out of my romantic fantasies. I blinked and looked away from Peter, who cast his eyes back to his pipes. Shoot, Felix, my brother, never calls me Rebecca. Unless he's mad at me... "Oh, hey Felix," I mumbled, putting my head in my hands. Truthfully, my overprotective big brother was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Don't 'hey Felix," me!" My sandy haired sibling said in an imitation of me. "I told you not to do that! He's-"

"Dangerous, a bad influence, going to break my heart, evil, corrupt, dark, blah blah blah. I know, you've told me a thousand times." I rolled my eyes and slumped down against the log.

He ignored my sarcastic remarks at the end. "Yes, he is. He's horrible! He's constantly in a bad mood, too. Why would you want to be with someone that is always a downer? Plus, he only thinks of himself. When it comes to your safety or his, he'll choose himself. Or when you disagree with him, can you guess who will end up dead in a pile of blood? Oh, I know, it's going to be you!" Felix was fuming at this point. I scooted away a little bit.

"Okay, you've made your point. Pan's bad news: I've got it." I shot my brother an annoyed but also disappointed look and stood up. "I'm heading back to our tent. See you later."

"Becky, wait! I'm sorry, Becky!" Felix called after me, but I didn't listen. He was such an idiot, I swear!

I stormed into my tent and threw my face into my pillow, my ebony, shoulder-length hair getting tangled very ungracefully in the process.

"UGH!" I screamed into my pillow, letting out all my exasperation. God, Felix was such a... a... a foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach sometimes! But I suppose it's his job to be so terrible, since he is my brother. It's kind of his role.

In a klutzy manner that would make anyone cringe, I rolled over and tumbled off the bed. Too tired to move, I just lay there.

Will I ever be with Peter Pan?

Felix's POV

I sighed and put my head in my hands. When was Becky going to get a grip on herself? She's my sister, I love her. But is it so unreasonable to tell her that nothing good can come of my only superior, and my friend? No, it's not. If anyone is unreasonable, it's her.

I was so caught up in my angry thoughts that I hardly noticed it when Pan sat down next to me. When he did, I nearly jumped out of my own skin. "Oh, hello, Peter,"

"Hello, Felix," he greeted, "how are you?"

I sighed. "Cut the small talk. We both know what you're here to discuss."

"Fine, fine. What can I do to get you to let me have Becky?" Peter said, surrendering.

"I've told you," I groaned, "nothing! We've talked about this a million times. She's off limits! You are-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm dangerous. I know."

"Bad luck, eh Pan?" crowed a lost boy from nearby. The boy chuckled and turned back to carving something.

Pan flicked his wrist and the boy dropped dead, the carving of a small wooden bear toppling into the flames and being consumed.

Pan sent a devious smile towards the corpse. "Not as bad as yours."

"See? See?" I exclaimed, exasperated. I dramatically motioned towards the body. "This is what I'm talking about. Why would I want my little sister anywhere near you?"

"You're looking at it the wrong way, Felix. You could also look at it this way: I could protect her from whatever came at her."

"And if you came at her?"

Pan went silent for a moment. "You truly think I would do that?"

"I don't know, Peter! You never seem satisfied with one person. You move on and dispose of the people who weren't enough to fulfill what you wanted. It's a wonder I'm still alive, let alone your second in command, and best friend." I shook my head and looked into the flames.

Pan blinked. "Felix, I care about her. And I care about you. In different ways, that's for sure, but I still care for each of you. You are by best friend. And she's the girl I fancy."

"Why do you like her anyway? You only like her because she's the only girl on the island, you don't have any other options." I looked at him in a way that clearly said that I was disgusted by him, a look that was probably not safe. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

Peter threw his hands up. "What can I do, Felix? What can I do to convince you that I truly do love her?"

"Nothing, Peter, nothing,"

He shook his head. "I'll find something... I'll find something..." 

3rd Person

The week that followed was hectic, to say the least.

The first thing that set Neverland's normal schedule into a chaotic state was when Peter Pan granted Felix a tree house. Previously, Peter Pan was the only boy with a tree house. Now, he made Felix his own tree house. Then, later that day, Pan granted Becky her own tree house, as well. This put the lost boys in a tizzy. They all wanted tree houses, though they were all too afraid to ask. Because of this, they all tried to impress Peter Pan by completing impossible tasks. Key word: tried. They put themselves in senseless danger to "prove" themselves, and Peter Pan was constantly rescuing lost boys until he had to tell the camp that he was not giving out anymore tree houses. This just put the lost boys in a bad mood.

"Good judgment, Peter. I wonder how much could go wrong if you ever used poor judgment where my sister is concerned." Felix growled, then left Peter alone.

Secondly, Peter Pan tried to lead a large scale siege on the pirates to rid Neverland of them once and for all. It failed miserably and resulted in many injured lost boys. Not to mention that Becky had engaged in battle and had a nasty cut on her thigh.

All Felix had to say was, "You made a ridiculous attempt to defeat the pirates and you got my sister injured. You put her in danger. Why should I hand her off to you?"

Against his better judgment, Pan decided to prove himself by wooing Becky directly instead of pleasing Felix. Constantly, he showered her with compliments. He was a total gentlemen towards her, holding the few doors Neverland possessed, pulling out her chair when she sat down (which was rarely), helping her down from the ladders as well as helping her up from the logs around the fire. Sadly, his best friend only saw it as Peter being a player with senseless flirting.

"Quit hitting on her and being such a player. You're not even respecting her!" Felix had shouted. Of course, Peter Pan was respecting Becky completely, but Felix was so blinded by anger that he could not see that.

Finally, Peter Pan was willing to get down on his knees and beg Felix to let him have access to Becky. Felix knew that this was very out of character for Peter Pan and that Peter had serious pride issues. This was big, but he couldn't say anything else to Pan other than, "If you don't have any self respect, how can you respect my sister?"

Pan was desperate. He was away from his soulmate, and it was up to him to get to her. But how? He had tried being extremely nice to the two of them, he tried being impressive, he tried to prove that he would be a great boyfriend, and he even was willing to show vulnerability if it meant he was able to love Becky. But all of his attempts were for nothing. He was away from his beloved, and there wasn't a single thing he could do.

And so Peter Pan did something he almost never did: he sat down in his tree house and sobbed. He was out of options, he was destined to be alone. Or so he thought.

Becky's POV

"Rebecca, can I talk to you?" Felix's voice came from outside the door of my new tree house. Oh no, he called me Rebecca...

"Uh, sure?" I said uncertainly. What could this be about? Actually, I don't need to ask.

I rolled my eyes as he sat down. Annoyed, I joined him. "It's about Peter Pan, isn't it?" He didn't make eye contact, which was plently of an answer. "Look, Felix, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I love you, but you have to let me live my life, or it's not my life. You can't just-"

"You can have him."

"Felix, you are so infuriating! I mean- wait... what? D- did you say that I could have-"

Felix took a big breath and began. "Yes. You can have him. But you have to hear me out, because this is important. Rebecca, I am so sorry I kept you from him. But at the same time, I'm not. You and I both know what kind of home we came from, and I will never forget that. You won't either. Our history is complicated and dark, drenched in horrible memories. But I don't need to tell you that. It's just that our past is what held me back. But I remembered something. 'With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts.' I guess I have been stuck in one day, over and over again, you could say. I never slept, never rested to let myself move on. And because of that I never got the new strength and thoughts. But now I've slept, figuratively. He does love you, and you love him. Love is often thought of as complicated, but it's not. If you love him and he loves you, truthfully, nothing else matters. If the entire world is against you two, it's still so simple. Be together. How I missed that, I don't know. But, I guess now that I've rambled and thought a lot, you can be with him. You two belong together."

I looked down nostalgically. " 'With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts'. Who said that?"

"Elanor Roosevelt."

I laughed softly, fully in the moment. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

We embraced, tears beginning to stream down both of our faces. It was so right. I was here in my brother's arms. We may have fought and we may still bicker, but we love each other in another way entirely. Sometimes I doubted that we had a healthy relationship. And yeah, I smack talk him and say that I hate my brother, but deep inside... I love him. And I love him so much, in a way only siblings could understand. And I think most siblings feel that way. Say what they might, but in a burning building, if they were forced to choose between saving their sibling or themselves, they'd choose their sibling. And that's the kind of relationship Felix and I had. I'm thankful for that.

Because in the here and now, it's okay.

Peter Pan's POV

I begrudgingly left my tree house to tend to my duties. Being the leader of Neverland was a perilous task, something that slowly drained the life from me. Becky... she gave me life again. But I suppose I am destined to remain dead.

That is, until she came running up to me, face shining with a huge smile. I looked up at Felix who had just exited her tree house. He caught my eye and nodded. His simple nod was all the confirmation I needed.

I could finally tell Becky how much I loved her.

Oh god, but how? I'm so screwed...

Becky's POV

"Hey, Pan." I grinned.

A smile crossed his lips. "Hello, Becky. Oh, and you can call me Peter. Uh, so, how are you?"

"Good, good." I answered, nodding awkwardly.

"That's good," he laughed nervously, "Hey, do you want to go down to the beach with me?"

"Like, swimming?"

"No, not swimming, just talking." He offered, quickly regaining his cool. He offered his hand. His soft, sweet, amazing looking hand. It finally registered in my brain that I should take his hand and I did so hastily. Oh no, what if my hands are sweaty? What if he's grossed out? His closed around mine firmly and lead me into the woods. Through the trees we went, winding and twisting along the pathway to the sandy shore that I loved.

After what seemed like an eternity of small talk and awkward laughs, we broke through the foliage to the beach.

"Whoa," I breathed, "I've never been to this part of the beach before!"

The area we had emerged in was a shore made of darker sand dotted with seashells and rocks of different colors. It was cooler here, no longer the humid, suffocating heat of the mainland. Here, the water was bound to be cold, but there was a cool breeze and the sights were beautiful. The shore was rocky, but in a good way. The rocks had moss patches on them that looked dramatic from a distance. The sky was a grey color, and the water was a dark blue. But somehow, it still seemed like another universe. A better universe.

"You've never been here?" Peter seemed surprised. I shook my head. "Okay, well, I guess I'll show you around. Right here are rocks. Over there is the water. There's the sky, and there's the cliffs. Here's some sand, and here's a hermit crab." He picked up a small crab that retreated into it's shell.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're hilarious," I said sarcastically.

He smirked, set the hermit crab down, and did a fake bow. "Why thank you, I try."

This time, I actually laughed as we sat down on a rock and dipped our feet into the swirling waters. "So, why'd you bring me out here?"

"So that I could do this."

Peter pressed his dry but soft lips against mine before I could think. It wasn't rough or controlling, like I had imagined that it would be. But somehow, this was better. This kiss wasn't lusty or needy or desperate or heated or steamy or whatever else. It was tender and careful, as if we might shatter an infinitely delicate balance.

We broke and my eyes fluttered open. His green orbs were sharp and focused as they met my gaze. "Becky, I love you. I have for a long time now, but I was never able to tell you. And I know that love is a big word, and that it may scare you off. Trust me, I've run every possible outcome of this situation over a thousand times in my head. Becky, I'm not a person who takes risks for anything. But I was willing to take a chance on you. If you would risk everything on me, then I promise I will make it worth your time."

"I love taking risks." And with that, I kissed him once more, even better than before.


	27. I Love Taking Risks... (Part Two)

Part 2 of a request for @slendys_daughter543

Warning: This imagine contains a lot of information about alcohol, abuse, and involves violence. Please do not read this imagine if you are sensitive to these subjects.

He raised his fist in anger. I slowly moved away but my back hit the wall. The enraged face of my father was right in my line of vision. Alcohol's stench overwhelmed my nose. His friends surrounded me on all sides, all with their eyes narrowed and fists ready. One even held up a pocket knife. Their presence made me want to sink to the floor and cry. Knowing what was about to happen made the urge even worse.

Father's fist raised even higher above my head. I shrunk back and pressed my body so hard into the wall I could hear it creak a bit, even above the men's voices. It came closer. My breathing quickened. My heart thudded, it was inches from my jaw. And then it wasn't.

I heard a sickening crack, and saw red. Blood seeped onto the rotten carpet, joining other bloodstains that had been left from many drunken nights. The men laughed and left to play poker in the living room. I ran to my brother's side. "FELIX!"

He looked up and me, blood pouring from his nose. "B- Becky? You have to... you have to go upstairs! Get away from them, you know they're worse to you!"

"No! Oh god... oh god, are you okay? Your nose! Is it... is it broken?"

Weakly, he shook his head. "I don't think so..."

"Felix," I began to sob, "you can't always save me! Not at the price of hurting yourself!"

"I'll always protect you. Always." he whispered.

I awoke with a scream. Quickly, I shot up in bed. Sweat was beaded on my brow and underarms. My lungs were processing oxygen way too fast, and my heart was thudding out of my chest.

"Ugh," Peter rolled over in bed groggily, "Becky? What's wrong?"

I blinked a couple times and shakily lay back down. "Nothing, I'm fine, just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I lied.

He sat up and flicked his hand. The candle on the bedside table lit up with magic. "No, you're not. You woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. What's wrong?"

"Just a nightmare, that's all." I reassured him and turned away to face the wall.

He sighed, "Becky, I want to know what's wrong, but I can't do that unless you talk to me."

"Fine," I surrendered and sat up

"What was the nightmare about?"

"My past,"

He ran a hand through his tousled brown hair. "You're going to have to be more specific than that, love."

I looked him in the eye and began to explain. "When I was young, my father abused Felix and I. He would bring his good for nothing friends home with him to play poker and drink. When they got drunk enough, they would attack Felix and I. It... it was awful. But we came here, to Neverland, and ever since Felix has been protective of me. Which you found out the hard way. Actually, one of the big reasons Felix never let me date you was because of these nightmares I get sometimes."

"The nightmares? That's the main reason he didn't let you date me?" Peter's eyes softened. I just nodded in reply. "Come here." He opened his arms and lay back down.

"What?"

"Come here. I'll hold you so you can go back to sleep." He beckoned me forwards and I complied.

I snuggled down into his arms and let my head fall into his chest. The steady rhythm of his heart lulled me into a peaceful sleep. 

Needless to say, I have never had a nightmare since, as long as I was with him.


	28. PTSD (x Reader)

Warning: There is content concerning drugs, alcohol, abuse, suicide, cutting, and many dark themes in this imagine. If you are sensitive to these subjects, please do not read this. 

Key:

Y/N- Your Name

Y/F/N- Your First Name

Y/M/N- Your Middle Name

Y/L/N- Your Last Name

\----------

My mind flashed with dark images of my own history. A dusty, broken beer bottle lying on it's side, dripping it's foul contents onto the splintered wooden floor. An old, musty attic with some blankets reeking of mildew ready for me to sleep in them that night. My tattered beige dress draped over the white picket fence to dry, flecks of paint from the wood attaching themselves to the cotton. The rusty old mailbox full of bills that would never be paid. Myself, against a wall, screaming for help as one of my father's friends abused me. Gnarled vines tied to make a rope hanging out the window for an escape that would not succeed. Pillows stained with blood and tears from the nights when my father's temper was effected by his intoxication. Shards of the mirror that shattered long ago reflecting the light of a crescent moon. China blue eyes of my brother full of fear at an approaching blade. Crack cocaine in a zip up bag lying on the windowsill below the cracked glass. A raised fist, a flash of white, my own screams filling that terrible house, red liquid dripping from the counter, my father's face-

"Y/N! Y/N!"

My eyes shot open and I sat straight up, a scream leaving my lips. Sweat dripped from my brow and my whole body shook, particularly my hands. Desperately, I lifted my hand to look at it. I couldn't control it, it just kept trembling. Finally, I met Peter's eyes. They were wide with concern for my well being. 

"P- Peter?" The sound of my voice was hoarse and broken, like I had been screaming for a long time, and maybe I had been. Truthfully, it surprised me. It was so hard to speak, like a physical challenge. This had happened to me many times, but in the past, I never had trouble speaking. 

Peter lunged and grabbed me in his arms, my frail frame drawn deep into love and comfort as he held me tightly. "Oh god, Y/N, what... what happened?"

I pushed him away and looked down at the sheets of the bed in our treehouse. They were bunched up and matted, cool and crisp, so much easier to face than my boyfriend. "It was nothing, really. Just a nightmare."

"Y/N...." he trailed off, "You know I love you unconditionally, and you know that I will not judge you, not even for an instant. So just tell me, because you have me wrapped around your finger, I'm in this for the long run. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

How did he always know just what to say? "Okay, I guess." Quietly, I began to tell him all about the house I grew up in. A house of hate, of tears, of sleepless nights. Slowly but surely, I explained what my father was like and how he treated me. The images I had seen in my nightmare that resurrected the past came back and soon, Peter knew of them, too. 

When I finished, he didn't say anything. He just scooted towards me and held me as I sobbed. I think that's about the best thing he could have done in that moment. It was a sign that he loved me and he would stand by me, but at the same time he understood that words could not explain that moment, they would only fall short. So he didn't say anything, he just embraced me, lulling me into a dreamless sleep. 

~+~

Morning sun streamed in through the windows and shone on my face, waking me. I turned over slowly, expecting Peter to be there, but the bed was empty. All that were left were sheets carelessly tossed around the bed. 

I swung my feet over the side and padded through the treehouse till I found Peter in his study, pouring over a few books and a notebook with a leather cover. "What are you doing?" 

He jumped and looked up at me, then relaxed. "I'm working," he wrote something else down really fast then shut the notebook and came over to me, "And I think my work's about to pay off."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked skeptically. 

He lifted the notebook. "I mean I can help you with your PTSD."

"What?" I took the journal from him and opened to the first page, "How?"

"Well, read it."

And I did. "Lets see... You want to talk about it, like a therapy... okay. Medication?"

"Yeah," he pulled out a small container of meds. "Stole them from back in the Land Without Magic. 

"Hmm. Live a healthy lifestyle, connect with more people, and establish a stronger relationship with you. It all sounds good to me. You honestly think this will work?" I asked. He just nodded. "Alright, what are we waiting for?"

Our first session went well, I suppose. We sat and talked through everything, and within a year, I my nightmares were almost gone, they happened rarely. Peter's plan was going perfectly and I couldn't be happier. 

It was a typical morning for Peter and I, and it was yet another session. We sat and talked about what happened for what seemed like forever, like always. 

"And I guess that my father's horrible habits shouldn't get to define my future. I am not defined by my history, or something deep like that. And I mean, I think I'm succeeding on that. Look at where I started and look at where I am now!"

Peter nodded and jotted something down. He had used his magic to memorize a couple phycology textbooks and had helped me with therapy since we didn't have any psychologists on Neverland. "Hey, Y/N?"

"Yeah?" 

"I have something to ask you." He got up from his chair and crossed to me. I was standing in our treehouse by the window as he approached. He pulled something from his back pocket and as he got down on one knee, I began to feel tears overflowing. "Y/N, I love you. I would let my walls crumble for you, I'd give up my power for you, I'd sacrifice my lost boys, Neverland, even my own life to make you happy for a single instant. You know why? Because I am happy if you are happy. Your smile makes me smile, your laugh is contagious, your joy washes over me until I just don't know how to think. And I love that feeling because I love you. And I want to feel that for as long as possible, for eternity. For eternity, I want it to be just you and me. So, Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, will you be with me every step of my life, when I cry, when I laugh, when I scream in agony, when the world presses down on my heart, when new doors open, and every time I rise and fall by marrying me?" 

"Oh god yes, Peter, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had in me, and when we broke from the best kiss we have ever shared, the kind in movies that you think don't exist, he slid a simple but beautiful diamond ring over my finger. 

Needless to say, my fiancee (soon-to-be-husband) and I had that fairy tail ending children so desperately crave. And I never had a nightmare again because my pain does not paint my path, I do.


	29. Dance... Or Die (x Female! Reader)

Code:

Y/F/N- Your First Name

Y/L/N- Your Last Name

A/N: The dancing that takes place in this imagine is incredible, and I would like to say that I know that this is impossible to master in one night, so please no hate about that! 

The lost boys sat around the fire scraping the bottoms of their bowls to get the last of the food in there. They laughed and tossed more logs onto the fire. I sat on a log lazily spooning soup into my mouth with my boyfriend, Peter at my side. About 15 boys sat around the fire, excluding Felix, Pan and I. We had around 100 lost boys, but only the favored boys sat here. Most just ate in trees, on the ground nearby, or in their tents, socializing and having fun. It was an atmosphere that was casual and comfortable, and I craved this time. Unfortunately it didn't last long. 

One lost boy, Luke, stood and looked out at the boys at the fire. "We haven't played a large scale game in forever, Pan, why don't we do something?" Luke was right, of course. I couldn't remember the last big game we played with all the boys. 

Peter raised a brow. "Well, do you have any ideas, Luke?"

"You bet, Pan." Luke said with a mischievous smile, "A game, a competition of dance. One pair against the next until there is one winning partner ship, and those who refuse to participate are to be sent to their graves. I call it: Dance... or Die."

Ripples spread through the camp. Boys whispered to the ones next to them, discussing this game, asking if Pan would agree to this new game, who would chicken and die, and partnerships. 

"That is quite the game, Luke. I like it, I mean, we definitely need a new game around here. Just one question... partnerships?" Peter stood and leaned against a tree. 

Luke nodded hastily. "Most of us will be with another lost boy, but one lucky man gets a girl, I guess." He smirked over at me, looked me up and down, and shot me a wink. 

Pan's small smile disappeared. "It sounds like a great game, Luke. But you won't be participating."

"Why not?"asked Luke, furrowing his brow. 

"Because, Luke, you looked at my girlfriend in a way only I can." Peter Pan said with a growl. Luke's eyes widened before he dropped to the ground, dead. "Now, we'll need a judge."

Hands went up around the camp to volunteer, but Felix spoke up, "Shouldn't you be the judge, Pan?"

"I would be, but then someone else would be dancing with Y/N. Felix, you judge. It's also your responsibility to kill the ones too scared to compete, get creative. Now," Peter turned to me. "Y/N, would you be my dance partner?" He extended his hand and I clasped it without a second thought. 

Felix addressed the crowd. "Find a dance partner, all who wish to compete and live."

Each boy extended a hand to a good friend, or for those that don't go for girls, more than friend. Once most people had a partner, Felix executed those too prideful to compete. 

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

Cheers erupted amongst the boys and I smiled up at Felix, who stood in a tree so that everyone could see him. 

"THE FIRST DANCE IS: DEVIN AND DRAKE! ON DECK IS LIAM AND MAX!" Announced Felix. The competition went on and on, one group after the next. 

Peter was anxious, and his voice sounded nervous, too. "Y/N, we have to win this. I'm their practically their King, and you their Queen. We need to win."

"We will, Peter. Let's just run the dance again." I assured him and we began to practice the elaborate dance that we had planned once again. 

The night went on until finally, Felix cried, "AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR: PETER PAN AND Y/F/N Y/L/N!"

Cheers erupted around the camp and Peter and I stepped up into the area that was cleared to be a dance floor. We began in close contact, but as the music Peter had summoned played, we separates and spun across the floor in elaborate patterns. It was an emotional dance that swept our love up in itself and it was clearly showing as we danced with all we had. When was had struck our final pose, silence enveloped the camp, but humungous cheers erupted. Peter and I left the dance floor, leaving the lost boys in awe. 

Needless to say, we definitely won that competition.


	30. Truth, Dare, Or Die (x Reader)

Warning: Alchohol will be included in this briefly. If you are sensitive to that subject, please do not read. 

A/N: The character Y/N is of legal age to drink on Neverland

Truth, Dare, or Die. It's a fairly simple game that is played by the lost boys of Neverland, and can lead to extreme circumstances. I had always seen and heard the lost boys playing it, but I was smart enough never to participate. No thanks. That could not possibly end well. 

Unfortunately, the game was brought up. 

As the lost boys sat in the camp ground eating what they had hunted in silence, Jack, a lost boy with light blonde hair (but it was so dirty, it looked brown) spoke up. "It's so quiet! Why aren't you boys talking?"

Trevor, his best friend, shrugged. "Guess everyone's hungry,"

A boy I didn't recognize laughed. "You can say that again!" He ripped some meat from the bone of an animal with his teeth and swallowed. Juice from the meat dripped down his chin, and he wiped it with his hand and onto his pants. Boys are such animals. 

"Hey Pan!" One called from a low hanging tree branch, "Do we have any plans after dinner?"

Peter, my boyfriend. Looked up from his meal. "No,"

The same boy got so excited he almost fell out of the tree. He clambered back onto the branch awkwardly as the huge camp laughed. "Can we have a dance battle?"

Trevor groaned. "We did that the last three nights, and Y/N and Pan won every time! Maybe we can do something else."

"We could do truth, dare, or die," Jack suggested, "We haven't done that one in a while."

The boys whooped and hollered in agreement. The only lost boy not cheering was the rather round, bumbling kid from the tree. "I wanted another dance battle..."

Some other kid sitting near me turned to Pan after gulping down some water. He set his tin cup down in the dirt beside him, now empty. "Pan, can we? Can we do truth, dare, or die?"

"It's fine by me," 

More cheers rang out across the camp. I was tempted to cover my ears, with 50 screaming boys, it can be hard not to. They didn't quiet down, either, everyone was talking and paying no mind to anyone else.

Pan chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders. We were sitting next to each other on the log beside the fire he took another drink and set his cup down. "You should play tonight, love,"

I shook my head. "Yeah right. Me, 50 boys, a looming death sentence, and dares? What could go wrong?"

He smirked and pulled me closer. "Well, I don't care what the rules say, I am the rules, so you can eliminate the looming death sentence from that list,"

"Aw, you do care!" I placed a hand over my heart, pretending I was flattered. 

He rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. Anyway, you really should play. It can be fun!"

Felix was sitting on my other side and he sat upright to jump into the conversation. "You should, Y/N. You'd enjoy it!"

"No,"

"Please?" Felix begged. 

"Absolutely not,"

"You're no fun,"

"Yeah, I know, I'm a buzzkill,"

The three of us laughed. We had all been best friends for as long as Neverland had existed, practically. Our three backs leaned against the log and our eyes all seemed to watch the fire as it danced in the center of the campground. 

Suddenly, Felix sat up again. "I know what'll make you play!"

"Oh no, I don't like the sound of that." My heart began to beat faster, and tension spread through my body. 

"HEY BOYS," Felix screamed, and everyone stopped talking. They all directed their attention to their second in command. Oh great! "WHO WHERE THINKS Y/N SHOULD PLAY WITH US TONIGHT!"

Everyone stated yelling their agreement until they all began to chant my name. Ugh, peer pressure. I shook my head no, but the chanting got louder, and Felix and Peter began to chant as well. My cheeks flushed, and finally I caved. 

"FINE, BUT I AM NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT!"

That satisfied them, everyone cheered and went back to their conversations, and I distinctly noticed a few of them look me up and down and lick their lips. Pervs. Good thing Peter didn't see them, or they would have been dead on the spot. Somehow I felt like there will be more fatalities than normal tonight. 

I slumped into Peter as we sat, leaning my head on his shoulder. He laughed and stroked my hair once. "What, you're not the least bit excited?"

"You're kidding, right? You suck, I'm telling you." I grumbled, crossing my arms huffily. 

He laughed again, pulling me a bit closer. "I know!

We all continued to eat, and I was completely dreading the game. My stomach twisted and my heart beat fast. Palms coated in sweat and face flushed red, I awaited my fate. It finally came when everyone had finished eating, except for Tim. Tim was an incredibly slow eater, and if we waited on him we would have to wait all night. 

Felix stood again and announced the game, just like he always did. My nerves got worse as he spoke. "Alright boys, you all know the drill. We're playing truth or dare, but if you don't complete the dare or Pan detects you're lying, you die."

"Why do all our games end in death?" I mumbled to myself, but only Peter heard, and he had to stifle a laugh.

Felix continued, not hearing my commentary. "Now, you cannot dare someone to kill themselves- that kind of defeats the purpose. Also, you cannot dare or ask the same person twice in a row. You can dare or ask them once, then someone else, and come back to them, but not twice in a row. Good luck! Who wants to start?"

Five people raised their hands, but Jack shouted out, "I should, I thought of it!"

"Alright, Jack," The five people sighed and slouched. 

Jack rubbed his hands together manically. "Hmm... Trevor! Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

Boos and complaints rang out in the camp. Truth was always considered the "weak" option, but I always thought that truth could be just as detrimental as dare if you choose the right question. 

Jack certainly found that right question. "Alright, Trev, if you had to make out with one boy here, who would it be?"

Trevor turned beet red and glanced around. He scanned the faces of each boy, cringed and whispered a name that I could not make out. 

"What was that, Trevor?" a red head sitting near me jeered, "We couldn't hear you!"

"Felix, I suppose..."

Mockery and sniggers spread through Neverland. Felix also blushed a bit and I nudged him, laughing uncontrollably. "Felix, I guess you've got yourself an admirer!"

"Whatever," he said coldly. 

"Alrighty, Trev, your turn!" said Jack. 

Trevor looked around and his eyes settled on the plump kid in the tree closest to the food. "Hey Teddy, how 'bout you? Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Teddy responded. 

"What's the dumbest thing you've ever done?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. Once, I tried to see if I could eat an entire cake by myself. I succeeded, but I got super sick afterwards. Now, Cole, truth or dare?"

Cole, a kid with brown ruffled hair, messy but perfect looked up. He was handsome, that's for sure, but I had never felt particularly attracted to him. "Dare, of course,"

The boys went crazy. They always got riled up after the first dare. 

Teddy grinned manically, "I dare you to... HUG A TREE!"

The cheers stopped. Someone in the back yelled, "What kind of a dare is that?" and many more people joined in the disappointed mob. 

"Whatever, I'll do it. That's what matters, guys," Cole went over and hugged a birch tree near me. It was boring and very anticlimactic, to say the least. 

Cole smirked a smirk that could challenge Peter Pan's. "Now, what do you say we get some good dares in here?"

Lost boys screamed in approval as Cole scanned the crowd for his victim. His eyes rested on me, and I felt my nerves come rushing back. "Hey Y/N, truth or dare?"

That set them off again, and their screeches could probably be heard from Hook's ship. Honestly, how do they have the energy to scream that much? Don't their throats hurt or something?

I looked over at Peter for support, but he just smirked back at me. Ugh, I was going to punch his stupid, smug, flawless face later! "Dare,"

If it was possible, they got louder. 

Cole considered me then said, "I dare you to drink a glass of George's concoction in under 15 seconds!"

George was the kid that cooked really good meals whenever we had a big event. He also had his "concoction", which was some sort of strong alcohol that he whipped up sometimes. George ran off to get it and came back with a rather large glass of it and handed it to me. I sniffed it and held it away from me. I was never one to drink much alcohol as I was a small person with barely any tolerance, so this was going to be bad. 

I took a deep breath as everyone sat on the edges of their seats (or branches, logs, stumps, or the ground, but you get the idea). In a swift motion, I gulped it all down, feeling like I was on fire. Oh dang, I really wish I hadn't played this. The world began to swirl and I had to set a hand down on the log to steady myself. The glass fell from my hands and rolled away. Peter put and arm around me to help me sit down again without falling into the fire or anything. Fire and alcohol, what a bad combination. 

Woozy and disoriented, I slurred out, "Feeeeeelix! Truth or," I hiccuped, "daaaaaarrrrrrrrre?"

"You sure you can give a dare in that state, Y/N?"

"Yeeeeaaaaah..."

He looked doubtful, I think. He was pretty fuzzy and his face was swirling. Were there two Felix's sitting there? Or three? 

He crossed his arms and squared his chest. "Dare!"

"Kisssssss... hehehe... smoochy, smoochy, smoochy, smooch... kisssssss Peterrrrrrrr..." I giggled at my dare and fell over, still laughing. 

Sadly, I didn't see them kiss or anything, as I had fallen into the dirt, face down, my laughter muffled by the soil. 

Peter helped pull me back up and brushed the dirt off my face. "So this is why you never drink. You have zero alcohol tolerance, love,"

"Whaaaaaaaaat? I'm taller since?"

"No, tolerance. Never mind. Here, drink some water. No one dare Y/N until she's sober enough to make choices!" He handed me a glass while the game continued. I was faintly aware of some random dares, but I didn't comprehend much. 

We played for forever, over an hour. At that point, I was feeling fine again. I was pretty sure the alcohol was still in my system, but I felt sober. 

Felix interrupted the game again to ask me, "Hey Y/N, are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I feel sober again." I answered, but put a hand to my head. "My head hurts, though."

"Good. Well, if you can actually talk and make decisions again, then the boys are allowed to dare or ask you again," He said. 

"Okay," 

It was a boy named Daren's turn and he looked towards Cole, who had dared me to drink the concoction. "Hey Cole, truth or dare?"

"Dare, all the way," Cole smirked smugly. 

"I dare you to," Daren tapped his chin by a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head, "make out with Y/N for three minutes!"

My eyes widened, and so did Cole's. "D- Daren, but she's Pan's!"

Daren shrugged. "Not my problem, mate!"

I stood slowly, resting a hand on Peter's shoulder. I could feel his tense muscles from where my hand was. Gently, I rubbed his shoulder a bit in an effort to calm him and made my way over to Cole. Why did I play this, why did I play this?

Cole pulled me in as I sat down next to him and kissed me. He was a good kisser, I'll give him that. His lips against mine were warm and wet and wild, as our make out session continued, he pulled me closer and closer to him, his hands on my waist and mine in his hair. It wasn't fireworks, exactly, but it was incredible. Our lips danced together in a whirlwind of heat. The boys made cat calls and loud sounds all around us as Cole pulled me so close that we were practically on top of one another. I felt his hands on the small of my back move further down, and the whoops got louder. 

Finally, Daren shouted over the roar of boys, "THAT'S THREE MINUTES! TIME'S UP!" 

We separated and I kissed him one last time, just for kicks, and stood. Peter was sitting right where he was before, but he seemed to radiate danger, and his death stare on Cole did not break. That was about as angry as I had ever seen him, ever.

I walked back to my previous seat, swinging my hips a bit and sat down next to my boyfriend. Cole was just about to dare someone else, when he suddenly clasped a hand to his throat. A strangled sound seeped from his lips and he started to choke. Boys jumped up to see the commotion, but Cole just lay there, body lifeless on the ground. 

Everyone looked towards Peter, who's intense gaze hardened and finally, he looked away. 

"Jealous, much, Pan?" Felix chuckled as he teased his best friend. "There wasn't any reason to go killing him."

Peter said nothing, just stared at the fire, an edgy, dangerous aura surrounding him for the rest of the game. The game continued on for another hour until the boys were too tired to continue on. 

The boys filed back to their huts, tents, tree houses, and other shelters. Felix walked me back to Peter and I's tent since Peter hadn't moved or said a word. He hugged me goodnight and ran off to his tent. I went inside and changed into a nightgown, sighing. I was tired beyond belief, and so ready to go to bed. 

Peter came into the tent, finally. 

"Hey Peter!" I chirped. "Glad you finally quit throwing a tantrum. It was just a dare, I think you're overly worked up about it."

He just walked closer until we backed into one of the poles holding up the tent. My back pressed against the rough wood, my front against Peter. 

"Peter?" I whispered. 

He answered with a kiss. His lips came to mine in an intense kiss, passionate, perfect and way better than Cole. His lips moved fluidly, like he had planned this moment from beginning to end. It was steamy and amazing, until it was over. 

"Was that as good as Cole?" he said in a masculine and deep voice. 

"Better," I breathed. 

His darkened eyes met mine. In them was passion, but it had a dangerous edge. Intoxicating, addicting, and I found myself craving more, craving him. Craving the feeling of his hands on me, his lips on mine, his body heat. I began surrendering to his presence, and feeling starved of him. 

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"It was a dare, Peter!" I protested, still breathless from his kiss. 

"But-"

"Shut up, Pan!" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back to me, feeling my veins fill with his warmth and his heat. Everything felt incredible, from the way he was pressed against me to the way my senses went wild. I was obsessed with every moment of it. His smell: woodsmoke, forest, and fresh rain filled my nose and suddenly I couldn't think right. All I could focus on was him pressing me against that pole and kissing me in a way he never had before, like he was dying and I was his only cure. His kiss trailed from my lips, down neck. Leaving each place his lips connected at feeling warm in the cool air. It was like I was one fire...

"P- Peter?" I forced out, though I could barely speak. 

He looked back at me, darkened green eyes staring at me. "Hmm?"

"Sorry for kissing Cole,"

He shook his head lightly. "It's alright, Y/N, it was a dare, I get it,"

"The game isn't over yet..." I said softly. 

His brows furrowed. "What do you mean, love?"

"Come on, kiss me again. I dare you."

Needless to say, he took the dare. I really should play truth, dare, or die more often!


	31. Dares and Kisses (x Reader)

A/N: If you have not read Truth, Dare, or Die you won't fully understand this chapter. You really should go read it! Thank you! Also, this is a game of truth, dare, or die, but Y/N is not Peter's SO yet, it's just that you need to read Truth, Dare, or Die to understand the game.

Another game of Truth, Dare, or Die began with the ever obnoxious Jack (a strange boy with blonde hair, but so much mud caked the thin strands that it looked brown) suggested the game. "Hey Pan, we should do another game of Truth, Dare, or Die!"

"You're kidding, right?" complained a chubby kid named Teddy who was sitting by a bush. "We always do that! Let's do a dance battle!"

"You always suggest that, and we always shoot you down. NO!" Another kid, Trevor, sniped. 

"Yeah, we all want to play Truth, Dare, or Die. Is that okay with you, Pan?"

My best friend, Peter, tossed a lock of hair out of his eyes and look up at Trevor. "That's fine, let's play!"

The boys cheered boisterously, while Jack called, "I get to be first!" The boys settled down to listen as the game began. "Teddy, truth or dare."

"Truth, by far!"

I didn't pay attention to the rest, I was spacing out. No one dared me or asked me any questions as the sun descended in the sky, setting, darkening, and soon the camp was lit only by the campfire. The game continued. 

~+~

When I started paying attention again, the game was still progressing as it always had, as if I was never spacing out in the first place. That heavenly notion was quickly ruined by Felix. 

"Ah, you're back. About time! I've been wanting to either ask or dare you." Felix chirped, happier than usual. 

"Ugh," I groaned, sitting up with tremendous effort, "Fine. Go ahead."

"Truth or Dare, Y/N?"

A harsh glare, then, "Truth,"

"Truth, truth, truth. Truth is so lame," he grumbled quietly, frustrated with my decision. 

I scrunched my brow. "Felix, are you alright?"

"No," A boy sitting on a log across the fire from my answered, "He had a couple drinks of alcohol earlier as a dare. He's still a bit loopy."

"Oh, that makes sense. Alright, Felix, truth. What's your question?" I crossed my arms and shivered. Cold was setting in. Why are Neverland nights so cold when the day is so hot?

"My question is a kiss, marry, kill."

I cringed. I hated kiss, marry, kill, the game where three people's names are listed and you make a hypothetical list of which you would kill, marry, and kill. Well, at least it was the PG version of the original game, that would be awful, especially to reveal such information in an undignified way like this. 

"Who are my three people?"

Felix smirked. His smirk did not get any smaller. On the contrary, he smirked more and more until it looked downright painful. How much did he drink?

"Number one: Me," he laughed so hard that he would have fallen off the log had Trevor not lunged and grabbed him before he hurt himself. Trevor eased him back onto the log and backed away, still holding his hands out incase Felix fell over again. 

With a hiccup and a girlish giggle, Felix tittered, "Number two: Peter Pan! HA!... HA!... HA!..." His awkward laugh was separated by seconds of silence, and each time he went 'ha' he sounded strained. 

Peter looked away hastily, becoming very interested in anything but myself and the question. I noticed this, of course, but said nothing of it. After all, I was blushing and looking away, too. It's not like every time he touches me it's fireworks or when I see his eyes my world stops spinning or his laugh makes my entire day brighter or anything, that'd be ridiculous because we're just friends! We're besties, I could never like him, he's like a brother to me and- and... who am I kidding? Peter made my head spin and yes, I had a major crush on him. I hate my life... 

"Number three: Trevor! HA!... HA!... HA!" Felix repeated his awkward little laugh. This time, he really did fall over, and Trevor made no move to help him. Felix landed on his side, face squished. "GO! HA!... HA!... HA!" 

"I... uh... kill Trevor. Sorry, Trevor, it's just that Peter and Felix are my best friends. Don't hate me." I looked at the crowd, who waited anxiously for my next answer. Anyone could have predicted that I would choose to kill Trevor, but the other two were complicated answers. "Kiss you, Felix, because I couldn't handle being married to you, and that's the next best option." My eyes met Peters. "And marry you, Peter, because you're smart, adventurous, daring, brave, and so much more." 

Our eye contact held for a few more moments, and in that time, I saw his eyes light up, like a fire had been set in them. "That's my answer. Kill Trevor, kiss Felix... and marry Peter."

I took a deep breath as our eyes never unlocked, then continued, "It's my turn now. Peter Pan, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he breathed, sitting close enough so that I could faintly feel his breath against my lips. 

"I dare you to kiss me," and with that, our lips met in a whirlwind of passion and deprivation. We both knew that we should have done this much sooner, and that could be felt between us. Happily, we broke apart as the lost boys cheered once more. 

The cheering stopped when a wheezing, clumsy laugh rang out in the camp. "HA!... HA!...HA!..."

I couldn't keep a straight face, I laughed with the rest of the boys as the game continued on into the late hours of the night. 

A/N: You guys seemed to love Truth, Dare, or Die, so I wrote one similar for you. I hope you liked it!


	32. Do You Dream of Me? (x Reader)

Disclaimer: It is a poor idea to keep a real cat in a treehouse. This is not a solution to having a pet, treat your pets right!

Warning: This imagine is sad. If you are sensitive to the topic of death, please don't read. Thank you!

Y/N's POV

Another sunrise on Neverland shores kissed the sky, turning it an ombre of pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows. The pigmented sky stretched across the island like a gift from heaven, a beautiful sight in the darkness of the situation I was in. The sun's grace gently touched down on the campground. I shut my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun shudder through me in the foggy, cool morning air. My skin tingled with warmth, and I sent a silent prayer up that I would never have to leave. 

Of course, my prayers were not heard. They never were. They weren't heard when I asked for peace when I laid down to sleep, not when I begged for an ounce of relief, not when I was clutching Peter's bloodied body and pleading with whatever god was up there that he would live. 

They were not heard. 

Standing under the sky brought back flashes of my past, unwilling memories coming back to bite me. 

 

"I swear I'll hold on tight, I won't drop you." Peter promised, extending a hand. 

I glared at my best friend. "No. Do you want to get me killed?"

"Of course not," He chided, "You know that. Just trust me, okay? Please?"

"Well when you put it like that... fine!"

He grabbed my around the waist and started to fly, clutching tightly to let me feel secure. We shot upwards and into the clouds, circling around Neverland. I could see the camp, Hook's ship, the mountains, dark forest, mermaid lagoon, skull rock, everything! It was miraculous to fly, as well. Wind whistled in my ears, passed through my body and continued through the air. A seagull was soaring near us, flapping it's magnificent wings and diving downwards to land. 

"THIS IS AMAZING! I'M FLYING, PETER, I'M FLYING!"

He laughed at me, holding me a bit closer. "Glad you like it, Rose!"

"Oh shut up, this isn't Titanic. But like it, I love it! It's like I'm some sort of bird, like a... like a..." I looked down at myself. I was wearing a blue tank top, "Like a blue bird!"

"Blue bird?"

"Yeah!"

Peter let out another deep laugh, smiling at me, still holding me tightly. "Just tell me whenever you're ready to land, Blue Bird."

The sides of my mouth twitched upwards. "Are you seriously going to call me that?"

"You'll never hear the end of it!"

 

Eons seemed to pass, but I opened my eyes to wake up the boys. I just had to make it through another day. Then tomorrow, and the next day. 

Painfully, I moved myself from the warm light into a shadow of a tree to pick up the conch shell. I blew through it, signaling morning. The boys came from their huts, tents, lean-tos, teepees, and tree houses. They slid down ropes, climbed down ladders, jumped off platforms, swung onto makeshift zip-lines, and shimmied down trees to collect around the campfire. Felix lit the fire, and the boys silently grabbed weapons to go hunting for breakfast before congregating back here to eat in the grieving quiet. 

As for me, I haven't eaten in days, it was just too hard to. So I left, traveling through the Neverland foliage to the cliffs. I sat down on the edge of the cliff and stared out at the sunrise, savoring it's beauty until it was gone. Memories flashed through my mind as I sat there. 

 

"Come on, jump! I promise I'll catch you!"

"Peter, that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard. What if you can't catch me?"

He rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway. "Come on, Blue Bird, don't be ridiculous. I'll catch you. Do it, it'll be fun!"

"God, why do I ever listen to you?" I asked myself as I stepped back, preparing to run. "Here goes nothing!" 

The plummet off the side of the cliff was long and terrifying. I panicked as the sea came closer and closer, but I never felt the sting and the bone shattering impact. Peter had caught me, just as the mist of the sea rose to nip my heels. We flew upwards and landed back on the cliff. As I stumbled out of his arms, I placed a hand over my heart, breathing heavily. 

"That was... AWESOME! I felt like I was a bird, flying, just like when we flew together! " I yelled, hugging him and pressing my lips to his. 

I realized my mistake the moment I made it. I stepped backwards. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Peter, I shouldn't have assumed that you'd be okay with-"

He cut me off, pulling me back to him by my hips to kiss me again. It was passionate, warm, fiery, everything that we had always meant to say all tied up into one kiss. Then we broke apart, breathing hard, breath brushing each other's lips all over again. 

"Adrenaline, huh? It does crazy things to people." He murmured softly.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "Crazy things."

And our lips met once again. 

 

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts as soon as they clouded into my brain. I couldn't afford to think about better times because it made my eyes water, my body shake, my heart to ache. Heartache, that's what it caused. I had read about heartache before, how it was an awful feeling, but I never knew just how much until I felt it in it's cruelest form. It suffocated you, from the inside out, made you sick to your stomach, longing for what was gone. No, I couldn't think about Peter Pan. 

With a deep breath, I stood and walked back through the woods, angrily push aside branches and bushes, cursing the world, myself, and even Peter. But I couldn't escape the thought of him, even when I tried. I kept walking through the woods, squeezing my eyes shut so hard that it hurt, but opening them was far worse. 

 

I plowed through some more thick wooding, ignoring the small scrapes on my hands. That wasn't what mattered, what mattered was winning. A small rustle to my left stopped me. Gotcha! 

I pounced on the bush, sinking through the leaves and onto Peter. We tumbled out, me on top of him, pinning him down. "Ha! I found you! I win!"

"Check again, Blue Bird, I found you in a minute and 23 seconds, you found me in a minute and 24!" He mocked, a cocky smile on his face. 

"What? No, I..." I looked down at the watch on my wrist. Crap, he was right. "That is an outrage. It was one second!"

"It was one second!" He imitated in a girly voice. Peter smirked and went back to his original voice, taunting me. "One second slower than I am! I win!"

I glared at him and got up, offering him a hand, pulling him up so close that our noses brushed together. "Fine, Pan, whatever!" I turned on my heel and left him flustered at such close contact, a smirk of my own crossing my face. 

 

A sob threatened to escape me, but I held it back. Images of Peter and I together would not do. I couldn't do it, this was impossible. Peter was in everything I did. Everything reminded me of him because we were so deeply intwined, and now nothing around me let me forget him. 

A mournful sigh, then I gathered up my feelings, placed them in a neat little box, and put them away. I needed to be strong, take care of the boys, this wouldn't do. This is why I used to consider love a weakness. I should have listened to myself! Now look at me, broken, splintered, holding myself together with tape and glue. 

I entered the campground in time to see the boys eating around the fire, only talking when absolutely necessary. 

"Pass the water jug,"

"Will you scoot over a bit?"

"Can I have some of those herbs?"

Sensless whispers are all that broke the silence. I walked over, collapsing on a rock next to Felix. He looked up at me, gray eyes swimming with pain. No words were exchanged, but his hopeless, broken expression said enough. He was devastated. I'm sure it was clear in my eyes that I wanted to embrace Peter one last time, but couldn't. I'm sure Felix could have seen the cracks just under my skin as they widened into chasms of sorrow. 

I slumped down next to him. He held out some bread to me, but I just shook my head. There was no conversation, and I was thankful for that. I'm not sure how much interaction I could have stomached when a flood of thoughts came back. 

Peter and I sat on a log by the fire, staring into the flames. I was resting my head on his shoulder, his arm was around me, and both of us were in utter bliss. The boys also sat around, talking to each other about things like hunting or their latest bullseye in training or complaining about how humid it had been that week. 

 

I turned and faced Peter. "It's so nice tonight, you know?"

"Yeah, it is nice," He gave me a lazy grin, clearly he was sleepy, and so was I.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

All sleep cleared from his eyes. Awake as ever he smiled the biggest smile ever at me. "Seriously? I... I love you too. I love you so so so so much!"

I couldn't hold back my beaming facial expression. "Good! I was worried you weren't ready to exchange 'I love you's!"

"Of course I was ready, my Blue Bird," He pulled me so that I sat very close, looking up at him. His vibrant green eyes seemed to have the stars alive in them, "I love you because you make me feel like I'm enough. You're always there for me when I need you. You never cease to bring every ounce of sunshine into my life. And Y/N, I'm going to love you forever. I'll love you now, in a thousand years, I'll love you every moment. I'll love you until my lungs give out, Y/N, I love you."

 

I stood up abruptly, causing the boys to look over at me from their food. "Alright boys, go start training. I know it's weird without Pan here, but he's been gone for a month. We need to keep moving forward. Train hard, and we're attacking Hook's ship this afternoon. Got that?"

They all nodded and dispersed to train, not saying a word. 

Personally, I went to the treehouse. Peter and I had lived her together, but I had packaged up his things and put them away where I couldn't see them because each time I walked in and saw anything of his, I'd fall to the floor, pieces of my heart burning around me. It looked like I hadn't put away everything. I spotted his journal under the bed, and pulled it out, slowly, as if it were made of glass. Opening to the first page, a message was hastily written down:

 

September 14

Today, Y/N and I went swimming at the beach and it lead to...more. I feel alive, I feel invigorated. I love her, so much, and I'm so glad that I was able to show her that today. She means the world to me, and if I'm honest with myself, I am shocked that she's still with me. How she can lay down in my arms and easily fall asleep each night despite the wrongdoings that have done in my life is a mystery to me. But somehow, I found my soulmate, the love of my life, my one and only. And even crazier is that I'm her soulmate, the love of her life, her one and only. But she is, and that is the biggest miracle of all. 

 

I felt a swell of emotion again. I remembered September 14th very well. It was one of the best days of my life. I shut the journal and held it close to my chest. I fell to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably, clutching Peter's story in my arms like it was my last shred of life. My tawny cat, Kitkat, rubbed up against me, her meow sounded like a question, like, "Y/N, are you okay?" 

"No Kitkat, I'm not..."

What I would pay to hug Peter one last time. Just to have five seconds, just to tell him I love you. I don't want anything more, just five seconds. 

"Do you hear me, God?" I said to no one that was listening, "Do you hear me? I know you never listen, but please, five seconds. Hear my only request, please, just let me touch him, see him, know that he's okay in whatever death leads to. Please just tell me if he's okay. I love him... I love him... I love him... "

Nothing but silence. 

~+~

I looked down at my bed as night rested it's inky hand over the sky. Sleep sounded like a bad idea. Daytime was bad, that's for sure. It brought a plethora of memories back, but sleep was true torture. It would drown me, show me the scariest parts of my mind. In the night, it became so much easier to give into the voices inside my head. It became so much easier for my mind to kill me.

For hours, I sat on the bed, watching the candle's wick be destroyed. My eyelids were as heavy as cinderblocks, exhaustion wrapped itself around my neck like a noose, and I sat like a statue, completely vulnerable to my thoughts. 

But hours of staying up eventually took a toll on my worn out mind and body, and I slid into sleep, whether I wanted to or not. 

 

"Peter? Peter? PETER? PETER PAN WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, shaking his body vigorously. 

"Whoa, love, careful," He chuckled weakly, "I'm not dead yet, that hurts more..."

My whole body shook as pure and undeniable fear coursed through my veins. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE! PLEASE, HE'S DYING, HELP!"

"Y/N, no one's coming. We're alone, now." He whispered, reaching a bloodied hand to brush a strand of hair behind my ear. 

Tears started to spill freely down my face. "No, no, no..."

"Y/N, tell Felix that he was the best best friend ever. And not to be too sad." His eyes darkened in sorrow.

"No!" I shook my head, hyperventilating. "No, you can't say that, you'll live!"

"Tell him, please because no, I'm not going to live." Peter winced as more blood spilled out of his wounds. As I looked down at him, I realized that he was right. Blood gushed from his stomach, and other injuries covered his body, turning his green clothes shades of crimson. 

"O- okay..." I surrendered, "I'll tell him,"

"Tell the boys to stay strong, and to keep moving on, and tell Rumple I'm sorry. Tell Rumple I'm so, so sorry. I was the worst father to him, and he didn't deserve it."

My sobs shook my whole body as I listened to his pleas. "And my Blue Bird, remember that I love you. I love you so much. Don't be sad, please. I hate when you cry, and it's worse when it's my fault. Find someone new, someone you really love and build a life with them, don't let me stop you, okay? No matter what, I want you to keep going, even if I can't go with you."

"P- Peter, you're my light in the dark, your half of me, you get me through the worst of times. I love you so much, please don't forget that, okay. I love you, you're more than the guy I met in Neverland, you're everything." I assured, pressing my lips to his. 

"Don't leave, please," he whispered, "Don't leave me alone."

"I wont, I'll stay with you. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. You'll be okay, you can do this, I believe in you, okay?"

"Okay. Y/N, just... I love you. And I always have. Like I said, I'll love you until my lungs-" He fell silent as he breathed his last breath in my arms. 

"Peter?" I whispered, but there was no reply.

 

I woke with a start, weeping without restraint. I had fallen asleep, seen the scene that haunted my dreams each night. If Peter had been here, he would have hugged me and rubbed my back until I fell asleep again. But he was not there, and I had to get up and splash water on my own face to cool my skin down. I rubbed water on my neck, feeling my high body temperature go down.

Sniffling, I walked out of the treehouse and climbed down the ladder, wandering away from the camp until I reached the beach. I sat down on a rock, green pajamas snagging a bit on the harsh edge. Loneliness flooded my senses again. 

Why did his memory still linger after me? Is it normal to feel this way after all this time? Where is he, what's after death? Is it okay where he is? Why do I keep dreaming about him? And I wonder, does he dream of me?


	33. Do You Dream of Me? Part 2 (x Female! Reader)

Peter Pan's POV

I looked up at the hazy, scarlet sky through the window of hell's version of Rumple's store. The vermillion clouds stretched like clammy fingers grasping at the bloody sun for some form of relief. I'll just say this: hell is exactly that- hell. Each day I walk through the streets and miss Felix, the boys, life, Neverland, and most of all, Y/N. I see reminders of all that I had lost in everything. Every building was unfamiliar, every person here was a stranger, and there wasn't a scrap of Neverland here to cling to.

I shook the unpleasant thoughts away. "Think happy thoughts," I told myself, speaking quietly in the ruby tinted air.

The bell on the shop rang out as someone pushed through the door. Another customer had entered and was browsing through my wares. I strode out of the back room and slipped behind the counter, watching as an unfamiliar face scanned my items.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, stepping around the counter and up to the woman that had entered the shop.

She brushed back a golden curl; she looked me over with sharp eyes. Her tongue ran over her lips ever so slightly when she bit her lower lip. "Uh, just a little trinket that may have drifted down here,"

"What kind of trinket?" I continued to question, ignoring her suggestive behavior. Reaching up, I pulled a small box from the top shelf and opened it, rummaging for anything that may be hers.

"A little glass flower. You wouldn't happen to have it, would you?" She ran a hand through her curls slowly and dramatically, clearly begging for attention. I didn't not oblige.

I searched deeper in the box for anything like that, but didn't find any glass flowers. "What kind of flower was it, miss?"

"A carnation," she said hastily, "it was only an inch tall and it was green. Oh, and it had a little blue bird on it,"

I froze. "I- I'm sorry, did you say... a blue bird?"

"Yeah," she nodded, pushing her chest out a bit, but I took no notice, "Do you have something like that?"

"N- No, I- I've never seen a... a glass carnation with a blue bird...,"

She frowned, putting a hand on her hip and the other behind her. "Seriously? Oh well... But you do have something else I want..." For the second time, her eyes roamed my body like a starved hyena.

"Absolutely not. Good bye, and have a nice day," Anger bubbled within me. How dare she act as if we would ever be together. Y/N was the love of my life, not her.

Scoffing, she strutted out, swinging her hips to an excessive amount and slamming the doors behind her. I exhaled a deep breath. With great pain, I slumped down against the desk, drawing my legs close to me. My Blue Bird...

 

I knocked softly on the door to our treehouse, waiting for a response.

"Come in," Y/N called. She looked up from a book. "Oh, hey Peter,"

"Hey, Blue Bird,"

I gave her a kind smile and sat down on the bed next to her, pulling her close to me. We curled up together in the fading afternoon light that streamed from the window. She laid her head on my shoulder. Y/N snuggled in closer. It was warm and sweet, so I began reading over her shoulder, content to have the smell of her and the warmth of her presence.

 

Ignoring the pain striking my heart, I stood from the floor, despite the quickly drying tears on my cheeks. I left the shop, locking the door behind me. I shoved my hands into my pockets to protect them from the cold as I kicked up dead leaves on the sidewalk.

The door to the cafe swung open as some civilians stepped out together, talking on their way back to wherever they lived. I caught the scent of coffee, rendering me defenseless. My nose led me through the doors and into the line.

"Cappuccino and a franzbrötchen, will you? Thanks." I ordered quietly, still sad.

Accepting the drink and German pastry, I wandered over to a table for two in the back. The other seat felt impossibly empty as I started at nothingness. I looked across the cafe, seeing a couple laughing together. There wasn't much, but I did catch some brief snippets of the conversation as they spoke.

"Oh, come one," the girl pushed, "there has to be a cat somewhere down here,"

The guy looked at her fondly. "Alright, babe, we'll look for one. It's fine with me,"

"Thank you so much, baby!" She chorused, kissing him over the latte they shared. 

I tuned them out, but their conversation still brought me back to a year ago, when I still held Y/N in my arms. When I still could kiss away her tears and love her with all my heart. 

 

"I want a cat," Y/N stated.

I looked over, squinting at her. "Hmm?"

"I said that I want a cat. I used to have a cat when I lived in the Enchanted Forest. His name was Romeow." She remembered fondly.

"Romeow?"

"Mmhmm. I named him. He was a really nice cat: fluffy, patient, super cute. We should get a cat." She looked at the wall, eyes unfocused, as she thought of the cat. It was like she was in another world.

"Don't be ridiculous," I lectured, "We can't get a cat. First, where would we get one?"

"The Enchanted Forest. Or the Land Without Magic,"

I shook my head at her, rolling my eyes. She could be rather dumb sometimes. "Yeah, but that'd require transportation between worlds. We don't have any magic beans or portals or anything,"

"The shadow can travel between worlds," she suggested, "And so can mermaids. We'll get them to find one or take us,"

I heaved a sigh. "Okay, but don't you think it'll run away once we get it here?"

"Of course not. We'll keep it in the treehouse,"

"The windows are open, they don't have glass, just curtains. The cat could claw through the curtains or something and get out through the window," A cat could never work in Neverland. There were just too many risks, and I was half convinced that the cat would die and I would have to tell her and she'd be crushed. That was not something I was willing to risk.

"So we put a spell over the window that doesn't let cats through or something," she said defensively. Her arms crossed and her jaw set, "There's no real reason the great Peter Pan couldn't handle a cat,"

Sensing a challenge in her voice, I caved. "Fine, we'll get a cat,"

"YAY!"

"But you can't name it something as dumb as Romeow." I said pointedly. "I refuse to tell the boys that the cat is named Romeow if they ask his name,"

Y/N flopped back down into a comfy chair in our quaint treehouse. "Or her. You don't know what gender the cat will be,"

"Whatever you say, Blue Bird,"

 

An image of the fluffy, tawny cat named Kitkat flashed through my mind, and I bit back the waterworks that threatened to spill. I vividly could recall the shadow handing me the cat a few days later, I could remember handing her to Y/N and her ginormous grin. At first, I teased her about the name KitKat and said it was almost as bad as Romeow, but I stopped eventually, realizing that it really was a cute name. She ended up spending more time with the cat then me, but I cherished the cuddly nights when the love of my life and I would curl togther to sleep and the cat would lay down with us, warmth pressing through the covers and creating an image of perfection.

The day progressed as terribly as always, and as I shut the door to the shop and locked it that night, I felt a particular emptiness. I trudged to the back room and sat down on the bed, watching the candle burn down in the darkness. Sleep was the worst thing that could happen to me. Each night I fought away sleep to avoid the nightmares, the traumatizing scene that I somehow felt was true.

But I had to sleep, and I drifted off, though I tried to fight it away.

Y/N was staring a candle, just like I do, trying not to sleep. It was a feeling I knew all too well. She couldn't resist and fell asleep, but just like always, she began to scream and cry in her sleep, seeing a picture of her past that we shared.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE! PLEASE, HE'S DYING, HELP!" she screamed, kicking out at nothing.

She murmured some more, crying and crying, but sat up straight as she woke. Just like every night, she stood and cooled down her face, still sobbing on the floor. Kitkat was on the bed, looking down and wondering what was wrong.

"Please, give him back, please give him back! Just let me tell him that I love him!" she begged to no one.

I crossed and set a hand on her shoulder. I knew she couldn't feel my touch or my presence, but I stood there. Since she won't age on Neverland and she has to stay alive to help the lost boys, I'd never see her. But I could be with her in spirit as she mourned, even if she didn't know it. That would have to be enough.

"Yes, Y/N, I think of you. Yes, Y/N, I love you and miss you. Yes, Y/N, I dream of you, too," I whispered, but she heard nothing.

Y/N looked up at the ceiling through tears. "Why...?"

I rubbed circles on her back, but my phantom hand went right through her. It didn't matter if I was there. It didn't matter if I tried to comfort her.

Y/N was alone.


	34. This Is Stupid (x Reader)

"This is stupid," I said and swore under my breath, glancing around. No one had spotted my boyfriend, Peter, and I yet, but it was almost inevitable that they would see us.

"It's not stupid, it's necessary. We have to get that vial." Peter hissed back, checking around the corner of the building. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me around the corner, making me trip and fall. Luckily, he jumped in front of me and caught my fall.

I smirked at him. "Smooth, Peter. Make me trip so you could catch me. A bit cheesy, but smooth." 

Peter flushed red and pulled me to my feet, gently brushing off my arm. "I didn't do it on purpose. Now come on, and keep your voice down,"

We crept along the wall of some building in Storybrooke towards our target: Rumpelstiltskin's shop. Peter was determined to steal a vial of something. Of course, he wouldn't tell me what, but insisted on taking me with. So there I was, slinking around like a fox to get god knows what for who knows why. The things we do for love!

We darted over to the back of the next building and Peter tiptoed up to the door. Gingerly, he placed a hand on it. He sighed in relief, carefully applying pressure to push the back door open. It did, so he stuck his head in, grabbed me around the waist, and pulled me after him. 

The moment I got in, Peter ducked behind a table, yanking me down beside him. I almost hit the floor, and would have actually made impact if Peter had not caught me- again.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern," I flirted quietly, "if you really wanted to hold me, you only had to ask."

"Oh, come on, love. This is serious. Now, follow me and quit smirking."

Peter crawled across the room and stopped at the side of the doorway. I copied his actions, alert for any noises signaling The Dark One's presence. No such sounds arose, so Peter peeked around the door. Wordlessly, he moved back and put an arm across me, pressing a finger to his lips. Lastly, he turned back to the door and flicked his wrist. A thump was heard from the other room.

"Belle," he said at a normal volume, "just Belle. Looks like Rumple's not here. Come on,"

He stood and ran into the other room, me hot on his heels. In the main room, I saw shelves off wares and a girl collapsed on the other side of the room. Her brown locks were sprawled everywhere, a book lay strewn a few feet from her.

"Is she dead?" I asked, going over to her and laying a hand on her shoulder.

Peter glanced up from rummaging in a bin. "No, just sleeping. Here!" He produced a vial from the bin. It was filled with a glowing gold substance. It looked like wisps of hair, but stored in water. They floated and spun, moving slightly when the vial shook.

I went over and took in from him, squinting at the foreign objects. "What is it?"

"You'll see,"

"That's stupid,"

"You're stupid,"

"You're stupider,"

Peter rolled his eyes, shook his head, and snatched the vial. He shoved it in his pocket and took my hand, turning to the doorway leading to the backroom and backdoor. Unfortunately, a figure was blocking the doorway.

"Leaving so soon?" The Dark One snarled, "Come on. This is such a nice family reunion. Me, my girlfriend, my papa, my... step-parent?"

I wrinkled my nose. "No, that sounds... old. Y/N will do, thank you very much. But you are right, it is a pleasant reunion. Father. Son. Their partners. Although, Belle isn't making very good conversation. She truly is a bore, Rumple. I don't know how you stand her."

"That's enough out of you!" Rumpelstiltskin raised his hand and shot a burning green fire towards me, but Peter thrust out his arm, dousing the fire in glowing water before it hit me.

"That was rude, Rumple," Peter chided, a devilish smirk dancing on his lips, "Who ever taught you manners?"

"No you, Papa!" He threw out his hand and another green fireball came towards me, but Peter once again intersected it. "Made you look." Rumple's eyes turned dark, and suddenly I felt a burning pain on my arm. I cried out, falling to my knees. He had used a fireball as a distraction so that tendrils of burning dark magic could wrap around my arms like vines and pull me to my knees. The vine-like tendrils grew to gasp my ankles and wrap around my neck.

Peter blasted the vines and they broke away, letting me stumble to my feet. Peter and I looked at the places the vines had wrapped. Each tendril had burned into my flesh. Not terribly, but pretty bad.

"Oh, Rumple," Peter chuckled, eyes darkening with danger, "you have no idea what you just got yourself into."

Without even needing to move his hand, without doing any physical motion, Peter allowed the ceiling to give way above his son, for fire to begin raging around him, and for the same kind of dark tendrils to throw Belle across the room. She woke up, crying out, and clutching the places the tendrils had grasped her. Rumple used his magic to escape his doom, emerging with a gash on his arm. He ran to Belle, looking at her injuries.

"You play dirty, Pan," he growled, cradling Belle's head.

Peter raised a brow and laughed, putting himself in front of me and reaching an arm out to push me back. "I wouldn't have brought her into this if you hadn't touched Y/N. No one hurts Y/N."

"Well, first time for everything!" Rumpelstiltskin threw his arms out, making the floor beneath my feet give way. I felt myself falling, but Peter lunged and caught my hand, pulling me back to safety and away from the chasm. If only I had magic, this would be so much easier.

"Do you really want to do this? I am more powerful than you. We both know that. Now that Belle is involved, do you really want to lose?"

Rumple glared up at him with hatred, but grabbed Belle and vanished, fleeing to safety. The moment he was gone, Peter ran to me, grabbing my hands and looking over my burned arms and legs. His fingers brushed the burn on my neck, his eyes watering. "Y/N, I am so sorry! I should have seen it coming! Are you okay? Oh god, this was ridiculous, all this for the vial. I never wanted you to get hurt, I didn't mean to-"

I interrupted him with a kiss, softly moving my lips against his until I pulled back. "I'm alright. Just heal me."

He laughed at himself, shaking his head. "Right, of course!" He placed his hand on my arm and let it glow green. The light spread through my body, making me feel warm and comforted. When the warmth retreated, my wounds were gone.

"Come on, Peter. Let's go home." I suggested, pulling him through the front door of the shop. He tossed some pixie dust on us, making me sneeze and laugh. I kicked off the ground, Peter at my side, and flew off into the sky, to the second star on the right.

When we finally landed on Neverland shores, I turned to Peter. "Hey, what was in that vial?"

"This!" Peter opened it and poured the golden substance into the ocean. A golden ripple spread across the sea into oblivion, finally disappearing.

"Whoa! Cool! Uh... what was that?"

"It makes the water better for mermaids. They've been complaining about how it was making some of them sick, so I decided to get this." He explained, tossing the empty vial away.

I faked a surprise. "Peter Pan? Doing something nice for the mermaids? Shocking!"

"Shut up!" He protested, shoving me playfully. We began to walk off through the woods, back to camp. "If they're dead, the magic on Neverland will decrease."

"Blah, blah, fake tough guy excuses!" I teased, smirking up at him. 

"Just shut up and kiss me," He breathed, pulling me in for a deep, passionate kiss.

We pulled back after a moment, and I whispered, "I think I can do that..." And dove in for another.


	35. Too Late

Dedicated to @jenny604020. This is long overdue! Sorry, but here it is now.

"Peter..." I whisper in between kisses. His lips descend onto mine again, tender and sweet, over and over. "Peter..." I tried again, but he cut me off with his addicting kiss. 

"What," he asked breathlessly, before swooping back in to kiss me again. My back was cold except for where his arms wrapped around me. It was late evening and we were sitting outside Peter's treehouse, our legs dangling off the edge of the small balcony overlooking the camp. 

He drew me closer, but I pulled back. "I love you."

A small grin crossed his face. "I love you too," And then he kissed me twice as passionately as before... 

~+~

I hummed to myself as I swung a basket on my arm. I had packed a picnic for a nice date between Peter and I. There was already a blanket laid out beside the cliffs overlooking the sea so that we wouldn't have to sit on the ground.

As I rounded the corner, I froze. There was Peter, running his fingers through Wendy Darling's golden curls. Her blue eyes were closed, but I could feel the lust radiating off of her like a noxious gas. 

And Peter was running his hands up and down her sides, pressing himself closer and closer to her. 

I dropped the basket and let out a choked sob. Peter whirled around met my eyes. "J- Jenny. I- uh, I didn't... wait..."

But I was gone before he could splutter out the last of his response. I ran through the trees back towards the camp, but it proved not necessary. He didn't come after me. When I reached the camp, it immediately felt foreign. The comfort that I felt before was gone. Before now, it reminded me of Peter and love and security. Now it was unwelcoming and cold. 

I didn't want to spend any more time there than I had to, so I went straight to my treehouse and grabbed my things. Spending another minute in that godforsaken camp would kill me, so I had to find another place to go. But where? When I slid down the ladder and started walking out of the camp, there was only one place I could think to go. Hook, because he could get me off the island. 

It took a long time to reach the beach, it was on the Eastern side of the island. When I reached it, I could see the ship not far off the coast, it's black flag waving in the wind, skull and crossbones flapping. Before, I had been afraid of that symbol. Now, it was my way out. 

I set the bag down on the ground and jumped up and down, waving my arms frantically to wave the ship down. It was shocking to see the ship turn towards the island, to say the least. The pirates hated the Lost Boys, Peter Pan, and myself. I had suspected they would ignore me, but there they were, coming towards me. 

A man on the ship tossed the anchor overboard and it fell into the shallows on the edge of Neverland, sinking into the sand. A small rowboat was deployed from the Jollyroger with a crew of six to fetch me. 

When they washed up onto land, one stepped forward. " 'Ello. The name's Jack, an' imma take ya aboard!"

Jack took me into the boat and the six pirates rowed us out to the ship. The waves lapped up the sides of the small vessel, cold and salty. The sun was setting on the horizon, reflecting shades of pink and orange in the water. The boat clunked against the massive ship and ropes were lowered from above. Pirates tied the ropes onto metal loops around the rim of the rowboat. Suddenly, it lurched as people lugged it up the side of the ship. It pitched back and forth, throwing me towards the side. I slid down the side of the boat but got a handhold on its edge. Two pirates grabbed my arms and hauled me back in, my skin slicing on the rough wood. Splinters stuck out from my cuts but I didn't notice as I clutched the boat and prayed I wouldn't fall. 

Eventually, we reached the top. We clambered out of the boat and I staggered onto the deck. Only then did my injuries hurt. I sat down on a barrel and clutched my arms and legs. Blood dripped through my fingers onto the deck, leaving stains. The crew murmured and stared at me until Captain Hook parted them like the red sea and stood before me. 

"Jenny, right? Pan's girl?" He said, mocking me. He was using a knife to get the dirt out from under his fingernails and smirking at me. 

"Not anymore."

"Oh, trouble in paradise?"

"It doesn't matter. Look, I have some gold, and you can have it if you'll take me away from here."

He considered me for a moment, scanning my dark hair and eyes, trying to find a catch. But there wasn't one. Not this time. 

He shrugged. "Alright."

And that was it. We were off to a faraway place called Storybrooke. 

~+~

"Are you okay?" Emma asked for the 8th time. 

"Yes, yes, I'm-" I puked again, spewing my guts into the toilet. Emma came over and held my hair back, tying it up with a scrunchie. "-Perfectly fine..."

"Yeah, you look fine. Why do you keep throwing up?" She handed me a baby wipe to get rid of some of the vomit around my mouth. 

I shrugged but threw myself back over the toilet again to get rid of some more of my stomach's contents. It stung my throat and made my eyes burn, but I bit back the pain. "I don't know."

"This isn't normal," Emma told me, pacing up and down the floor. "You have been sick every morning for a while now, but never in the rest of the... oh."

"What?"

"Have you and Bashful gotten to 4th base?" She smirked. 

I rolled my eyes. "No, not yet." I had started dating Bashful 6 weeks ago, almost as soon as I left Neverland. He was a sweet guy and he took really good care of me. 

"Okay, well, what about you and Peter?"

I tensed up at his name. Peter Pan was a distant memory, or so it felt that way. But hearing his name brought back anger and hurt from my past. All I wanted was to be free of him, never hear about him again. 

"Yeah, we did."

"When was your last period?"

"Let me check, it feels like a while ago." I grabbed my phone off the bathroom floor and checked my period tracking app. Last period: 7 weeks ago.

"7 weeks." I could feel my heart sinking. If I was pregnant... what would I do?

Emma gave me a reassuring pat on the back. "I'll go pick up a few pregnancy tests and grab us some breakfast, okay? Don't stress about this. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe you're just sick and your period is delayed from stress about coming to Storybrooke. You never know."

"Alright," I sighed and leaned back against the bathroom wall, running a hand through my black hair. 

Emma was back in 30 minutes with some omelets from Granny's and a box of pregnancy tests. I went into the bathroom and left the test on the counter. We dug into our food while we waited on the test. When the time was up, I shakily went to the bathroom door, Emma beside me. 

"I can't look! You look and tell me what it says!" I cried. 

She went over to the test and sighed. "Two lines. Positive. You're pregnant."

That was the moment my whole world came crashing down. I was young and pregnant, living with Emma, and the baby inside me belonged to Peter Pan. Who cheated on me, who doesn't love me, and who was a murderer. My child didn't deserve that. So I swore to myself I would do everything to make sure he never knew about my child. 

~+~

The baby was born 9 months after that, a healthy baby girl named Emma, for my best friend who helped me during the pregnancy. It was rough but she got me through it. Bashful didn't leave me because of the baby, he didn't care that it wasn't his. He helped me take care of her. It's been six months since she was born and he has become a father for her. He also ended up proposing and we are now engaged to be married next month. 

It was Monday morning when Bashful and I were walking through the town, Emma in the stroller, when I saw Peter Pan again. All we wanted was to go down to Snow and Charming's home for a lunch they were hosting, but we got him instead. One minute I was looking in a shop window and the next he was in front of me. 

I jolted to a stop before I hit him with the stroller and was about to tell him off when I realized who it was. 

"Peter?"

"Jenny?"

We stood there for a long time until he cleared his throat to break the silence. "You're here, and with a baby." His eyes flickered from the child to me to Bashful. 

"What are you doing in Storybrooke?" I demanded, pulling the stroller closer to me, and further from him. 

"Nothing, just, uh, tending to some business. Who's this?" He gestured to Bashful. 

I grabbed his hand and held him tightly, scared that if I let go, Peter would take him away like he took everything else. "Bashful. My fiancé."

He laughed for a minute, then he seemed to realize I was serious. "Really? And the baby is-"

"She's his," I told him. There was no way I would give Peter a reason to take my child away from me. If it meant lying to everyone except Emma and Bashful to keep her safe, to keep Peter from ever finding out, it would be worth it. 

"Oh." There was a long pause as Peter studied the child. I couldn't tell if he was trying to find similarities between my daughter and Bashful or between Emma and himself. She had his eyes and his smile. But hopefully, he wouldn't notice. 

Eventually, he shrugged. "Okay. Well, goodbye."

"Bye."

He left down the street, looking angrier than he did before. But he would never know. He would never be a part of Emma's life. He was kind to me too late.


	36. Too Late (Part 2)

Crying woke me up in the middle of the night. I pried my eyes open groggily and looked at the clock. Two o'clock in the morning.

Emma's wails got louder and more hysterical. I loved her, but I hated getting up to take care of her in the night. I needed sleep.

I started to get up but Bashful rolled over and looped an arm around my waist, pressing a kiss to my hair. "It's okay," he murmured, "You've done enough. I'll take care of her. Go back to sleep."

Relief flooded through me and I sunk back into the covers. My fiance was amazing. "Thank you."

"Of course."

I felt the bed dip and grow cold when he left, and not long after I heard him gently humming to our daughter and her teary howling stopped. A few moments later, Bashful was back and he fell into bed beside me. I turned over to hug him, and he cuddled me back, our breathing slowing as we went back to sleep.

~+~

The next morning, the alarm went off. I hated that thing. It was loud and blared like a car horn, and whenever it played Emma started crying.

Cue the bawling.

I dragged myself up to go get her, picking her up and cradling her to my chest. "Shhh," I hushed. The alarm turned off in the bedroom as Bashful got up. He smiled sleepily at me as he passed the door to the nursery and went to the bathroom. Emma calmed down, hiccuping once, and I used a cloth to wipe the tears and snot from her face. Slobber covered her fingers, and I had to wipe that off too. She was a gross baby, but I loved her anyway.

I lay her back down in the crib and handed her a stuffed lamb that she loved and went back to the bedroom to make the bed, then got dressed. Bashful was rushing through his routine, running late to work, and I smiled as he tied his tie just a bit crooked.

"Bye honey!" Bashful called as he left.

I didn't reply, too busy changing diapers. I'd just text him later. Bashful worked a hard job, providing for us both. I needed a job, but with Emma so young, someone had to take care of her and daycare around here was crazy expensive. So, I stayed home and took care of her and anything else I could. Bashful and I had moved after we met Peter Pan on the street that one day. Now, we had a property in Storybrooke on one of the back roads where no one ever went. It was hard to find and small, but it was hidden from him, even though we never saw him again after that day. But better safe than sorry. Besides, the rent was cheaper.

They say you should never leave a baby unattended. And I live by that rule, even at home. But I smelt something weird down the hall. I gave Emma a kiss on the head and put her back in her crib. She's safe in her crib. I went down the hall to the bedroom, finding nothing but some weird green powder on the floor. God, I needed to sweep up here.

Shaking my head, I went back to the nursery.

She's supposed to be safe in her crib.

But when I went over to it, she was gone. Panic surged through me. Where was she? What had happened?

"EMMA!" I called. I knew she wouldn't reply, but she didn't like loud noise. Maybe she'd cry and I'd hear her.

I looked over the crib in a frenzy, desperate for a clue. All that was there was more green dust. I scooped it up on a finger and examined it. Suddenly I realized what it was. My blood went cold.

Pixie dust.

"EMMA!" I screamed, running through the house. Nothing. "PAN! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK NOW, SHE'S MY BABY!"

There was a whoosh and he appeared in front of me. Emma hung in his arms. She was crying but he must have cast a spell or something because there was no sound. "Hello, darling." He said devilishly.

"Give her back, she's my daughter!" I demanded, stepping forward, but he disappeared and reappeared further back.

"But she's not just your daughter," He responded darkly.

My heart was beating a mile-a-minute. Emma was constricted in his hands, just a helpless baby in the arms of a murderer. "Of course not. She's Bashfuls too."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you still going with that story? Because I worked some magic on her a few days ago. And I know she's mine. Then it was just a matter of waiting for an opportunity to take her."

"Please," I whimpered, desperate, "Please give her back to me. I love her so much. Please just give her back."

He looked like he might for a second but that was erased when he looked down at her. "No. She's mine now. I'm taking her from you as you took her from me."

"YOU'RE A KILLER! YOU'RE EVIL! SHE DESERVES A PARENT WHO WILL LOVE HER!" I paused, considering my next words and saying icily, "And we both know you aren't capable of loving anyone."

He looked at me directly in the eye. "I loved you." And disappeared.

I looked around frantically. He was gone. "PAN! BRING HER BACK! BRING HER BACK! PLEASE!" But there was no response.

I shut my eyes, collapsing to the floor in sobs. He took her. He took my daughter.

The only image I could see was her teary green eyes as he vanished.

~+~

"What do you mean she's gone?" Bashful cried, shocked.

"Pan!" I wept, "He took her!"

Bashful's wide eyes filled with tears too, and he sat down beside me. I had called him from work, begging him to come home immediately, and like a good fiance, he dropped everything and came. "No..." he whispered, choking up. "No, she can't be..."

If it was even possible, I cried harder, hugging Bashful. He clutched me close, just as upset as I was. He was her father, the one taking care of her, the one loving her. He didn't care about the biologically or the genetics. She was his daughter.

And suddenly she was taken.

We notified the police, they were on high alert. Emma Swan (not my baby, my friend that I named her after), Snow, Charming, Henry, Regina, and the whole of Storybrooke were looking for Pan. But after a lot of crying, I picked myself up off the floor and made a decision. Pan wouldn't get away with her.

Bashful said he'd fight with me, said he loved me and that he wanted to fight for our daughter, but I insisted that he needed to be back in Storybrooke. Peter Pan was my ancient enemy. Neverland was my hated home. The history was mine. This was my fight, and I'll be damned if I wasn't going to win it.

I got Pixie Dust surprisingly easily. Even Mr. Gold, or should I say Rumplestilskin, had sympathy for me. Belle was pregnant with their first, so I think he could imagine how I felt. He even supplied me with an item I needed. An enchanted blade, the only one in existence with the ability to kill Peter Pan. And for taking Emma, you'd better believe I intended to use it.

~+~

Touching down on Neverland shores brought back memories and feelings that I'd kept locked away for a long time. There was a time when it was my heaven. There was a time when it was my hell. Now it was my battleground.

I stormed through the woods, still knowing the way to camp by heart. I was sure Pan's scouts had seen me but I didn't care. There was a feeling of triumph, of power, in him knowing I was coming. I hoped he was scared.

I entered the camp, not seeing what I expected to see. I had anticipated lost boys lined up, weapons ready. But there was just Pan, his face stony. "I never thought I'd see you on Neverland again."

"Well, you know what they say. Motherhood changes you."

Peter narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm not telling you where she is. You're wasting your time."

"That's ok. I'll find her on my own." With that, I hurled the knife at his chest.

He caught it by the handle, the tip almost touching his skin. "Come on, love, you can't have possibly thought that would work."

"Don't worry, it did."

He was going to set the knife down but found he couldn't move. A purple film, glowing, stretched across his body from the neck down. He laughed bitterly. "Squid ink on the handle. Clever."

"Thanks," I replied curtly, walking up to him and taking the knife with ease, it's work almost complete. I raised it above my head, prepared to stab him, but first, whispering, "You really shouldn't have touched my daughter."

I was about to stab him while he was defenseless, but he shouted, "Wait!" I paused momentarily, giving him enough time to say, "Please. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You, Peter Pan, are only sorry you got caught."

"No," he pleaded, "At first, yes. But I missed you. You think I didn't cry? You think I didn't hate myself for letting you leave? Then you're not as clever as I thought. I still love you. I always will. I'm sorry for what I did with Wendy. But I love you."

"You kidnapped my daughter."

"Our daughter."

"No. She's not yours. She may be related to you by blood, but that's not what family is. Families are the people you love and the people who love you. Bashful is her father. He has been loving her and caring for her and he never kidnapped her or hid her away or ripped her away from her family as you did."

His eyes filled with tears. I could tell he was trying to bite them back, but he was having a hard time. "I didn't want to be alone."

"What?"

"I didn't want... I ruined my relationship with my son. I ruined my relationship with you. I don't have any very good relationships with my lost boys. And without you... it's so empty. I took Emma because I didn't want to be alone." He confessed, starting to cry. "And not just that. Rumple hates me. And he should. I deserve it. Emma is my chance to make up for that. I can be a good father to her, even though I couldn't to him.

I shook my head, refusing to let myself give in. I felt bad for him. I wanted to believe him. But I couldn't. He took my child from me. "This is just an act. An act so I won't kill you, so that you can let the squid ink wear off and kill me, taking Emma for god knows what."

"No," he insisted, "Never. I couldn't ever hurt you."

"You already did."

He fell silent, letting my words sink in. Then managed a quiet, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't have cheated."

"It's not just that!" I spat, "You hurt me then, yes. But you hurt me again when you took my baby away from me. I begged you not to take her. I told you I loved her. You didn't care. You wanted to, let's see, what was it you said? Take her from me as I took her from you? You did that so you wouldn't be lonely and so you'd be able to have a relationship with your daughter, I believe that to be true. But it wasn't the only reason. You were angry with me for not telling you that she's yours. You wanted to hurt me."

He didn't say anything. I knew that I was right.

"It was a heat of the moment decision," he justified a few seconds later. "I was hurt and angry that you didn't tell me. I would have just taken her and left, but you're right. I talked to you, let you try to take her back out of spite. But can you blame me? You kept my daughter from me."

"I could ask the same thing. Could you blame me? You've killed people. You've tortured people. How in the world was I supposed to think you could be a good parent to her? Honestly, I thought that if you knew you might be angry and try to kill me for keeping her a secret, or her, or Bashful, or someone else. For all I knew you'd use her for some evil spell. Infants, especially children of powerful magical people, are all the rage in dark magic these days." I meant the last part as a bitter joke, an insult, but it was true.

"I'd never do that to her. Or you. I love you. And even though I've barely known her, I already love Emma too. Our baby girl. Why don't we take care of her? You and me? End this fight for her and work together? Maybe we could even be together again." He proposed, smiling despite the tears streaks drying on his face.

"You're a murd-"

"A murderer, I know. But I can change. Please. Give me the chance to change."

I swallowed down my sadness. Maybe somewhere deep inside I still loved him. Maybe this could work.

"What about Bashful?"

"Don't marry him. Break it off. I love you," He professed, and when I looked into his eyes, the same green as Emma's, I could tell he was being honest.

"But he loves Emma. Just as much as you and I. I can't take her from him." I protested.

"We'll work something out. Just, please. I love you. And I love Emma. I can't lose you guys." He implored, eyes looking desperate.

I slowly nodded. "Ok. But not here. Not on Neverland. It's not safe. It's no place for a baby to grow up."

Peter's eyes widened, but after a moment of contemplation, he agreed. "Ok. I'll leave Felix in charge."

"You're willing to give up Neverland for me and Emma?" I asked, baffled that he actually was alright with my demand.

"Yes."

The squid ink finally wore off and he was able to move again. I set the blade down, unafraid. He smiled and pulled me in by the waist, kissing me passionately.

And I had no doubt that he loved me.

~+~

That stupid alarm clock went off and I slammed my hand on top of it to shut it off.

Right on time, Emma's crying from the nursery came.

I dragged myself out of bed, grabbing the clothes I needed for work and going into the bathroom, setting them on the stool outside the shower. I started the water to let it start heating up and sighed.

I looked out the door to see Peter come out of our bedroom, his hair a mess, going to the nursery to calm Emma down.

I hopped into the shower, drawing the curtain so no one could see in, but leaving the bathroom door open. After all, everyone needed it in the mornings.

My phone was on the bathroom counter, blaring my favorite happy song. I sang along brightly, dancing around the shower as I kneaded shampoo into my hair.

"Ugh, this song is so cheesy!" I heard Peter protest as he entered the bathroom.

"Oh, you know you love it!" I crowed, continuing my singing and dancing in the shower. My favorite line came along and I poked my head out of the shower curtain to sing it loudly at Peter, who just rolled his eyes at me in the mirror. He was shaving his face, the water still running in the sink so he could rinse the razor. Then came the chorus and he could help but sing along.

Bashful, still in his pajamas, came in and grabbed his toothbrush from his drawer. Peter moved over to share the sink as Bashful, my former fiance and now just Peter and I's best friend, brushed his teeth.

I finished my shower and grabbed my clothes from the stool, putting them on and drying off in the shower, then coming out to brush my hair. Peter finished rinsing the shaving cream off his face and went to our bedroom to change and Bashful was gargling mouthwash, which he then spit out.

I grabbed my hairbrush and started undoing the tangles as Bashful went to his bedroom (which used to be the guest room).

By the time I came downstairs, Peter passed me a plate of bacon, sausage, eggs, and french toast.

"Oh yum!" I said, "Thank you!"

"No problem!"

He went back to Emma, who he had brought down and put in her high chair. She had grown so fast. She was eight months old next week and was already a troublemaker, crawling around everywhere and curiously examining her toys and other things on the floor like our dog's squeaky toys.

Peter was spoon feeding her banana baby food. "Here comes the airplane, Emma, here comes the airplane. Open wide!"

She couldn't understand him, but she knew that the spoon meant food and happily opened for him. She had baby food on her chin, but Peter wiped it up with a washcloth.

Bashful came down a minute later, running late for work as usual. I handed him the breakfast plate Peter had made him and his coffee. "Thanks!" He called as he hurried out the door.

"Bye!" Peter and I called after him.

I finished my breakfast and set my plate in the sink for Peter to wash later. He had taken over the house and caring for Emma during the day since I wanted to get a job, which was really selfless of him. Now I was able to do what I love, teaching history at Storybrooke's Middle School.

I threw on my jacket and grabbed my purse, giving Peter a quick kiss on the lips as I left. "Bye, babe!"

He smiled at me as I left. "Bye, darling! Have a good day at work!"

I waved, stepping out the door and going to my car. It was the same routine every morning, and I loved it.

Finally, life was good.


	37. Framed

Request for spirit_pan

Two girls on one island. It's crazy, right? That out of an entire island there were two girls. Me, Tessa, and a girl named Wendy. The two of us lived in Peter Pan's camp on the western side of Neverland with 50 boys. Yeah, 50 boys. It got a bit crazy sometimes but being with Peter was worth it. 

I have a major crush on him. He's smart, funny, sweet, confident, and attractive, too. His eyes would sparkle when he'd smile and make me forget my own name. The way he carried himself with dignity, showing that he knew what he was doing and that he was in charge sends my heart into furious flurries, my blood pumping as he passed by. 

Needless to say, I was head over heels for him. 

I was never sure if he liked me or not. Felix, our friend, has hinted that he does, but I just don't buy it. 

But like I said, I'm not the only girl. There's Wendy, too. I hate Wendy, mostly because she hates me. Her whole life seems centered around making mine miserable. Being around her made me so angry! 

"Tessa," sang a screech owl like voice. Speak of the devil.

I turned around to see Wendy Darling, flouncing over like a flower girl on steroids. She tossed her perfect hair and pouted with perfect lips. "Aww, you look glum. Why so sad?" 

I glared at her. "I'm not."

"Really?" She circled me, sliding a hand across my shoulders and down my arm. My muscles tensed under her prettily poisonous touch. Wendy could feel it, only leading her to slide her nails over my hand when she was done. "Because you sure look down. Maybe you need some cheering up, hmm? Turn that frown upside down!"

"Leave me alone, Wendy," I retaliated, stepping away from her and crossing my arms, which had goosebumps from where she touched me. We were standing on the edge of the lagoon. I had gone there to get some fresh air and Wendy had shown up for no reason, ruining my view of the cliffs and the ocean. 

"Oh come on. I know exactly what will cheer you up. How about a good... SHOVE!" Wendy pushed me back, taking me completely off guard. I tripped over myself on the way down, sending me splashing into the lagoon. 

I frantically swum to the surface, completely shocked. Wendy stood on the shore, cackling at my sopping clothes and smeared mascara. 

"What the heck!" I screamed at her, swimming in place and getting my bearings. I couldn't reach the bottom where I was and my clothes dragged me down. 

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist. It was just fun. Like this!" She put one of her high heeled feet on top of my head and pushed me back underwater. I was about to swim away and reach the surface when she kicked me in the forehead. My body was shoved deeper and further from the shore. When I got to the surface, she was wading in. Before I could make a single move, she jumped on me, once again submerging me. I fought against her, kicking, pushing, clawing, but she didn't let up. 

I couldn't breathe. If I didn't get air fast- I'd drown. 

I prepared for one more kick when suddenly, she released me. I swam to the surface and gasped huge gulps of air. My lungs burned and my head was foggy, but I was incredibly relieved to be breathing. 

"What's going on?" Came a voice from the shore. Thank god, someone to rescue me. 

I blinked the water out of my eyes and there was Peter, arms crossed and looking between Wendy and I. "Peter, she-"

"Tessa tried to drown me!" Wendy cried. She awkwardly made her way to the shore, sobbing and holding herself. 

My eyes widened. "What? No I didn't! She tried to drown me!" I started swimming towards land, my shoes feeling like weights tied to my feet. 

"Oh that's low, switching the roles between us. You're a killer! What did I ever do to you?" Wendy whined miserably. She stumbled as she approached Peter, so he quickly caught her. She coughed twice. "I'm sorry, I just-" She coughed again. "The water."

He gently brushed the knotted blonde hair off her forehead and helped her sit down in the sand. "It's alright, just rest."

She smiled weakly up at him. He smiled back before straightening to face me. I had trudged up the banks of the lagoon and shivered in the cold. "I didn't try to drown her! I swear, she tried to drown me. Peter, you have to believe me!"

He looked me over then turned back to Wendy. She gave a pitiful cough. Setting his jaw, he went back to me. "I don't believe you. Get away from her, and from me."

"What? Peter I would never-"

"Get away from us! Get off my island! GET OUT!"

I blinked, shocked. Had Peter just kicked me out of camp? I wasn't sure what to do, but his eyes said it all. I needed to go. So I walked in the opposite direction, determined to find somewhere to go. After all, if Peter didn't want to be around me, then I didn't want to be around him. Or at least, that's what I told myself. But the green of his eyes followed me the entire time I walked away. 

~+~

Two years later

"Tessa, you done with that food stuff?"

"Yeah, Killian, almost!" I called back. After Peter Pan banned me from his camp, I found work with Captain Hook. It started off with just scrubbing the deck and dumping scraps of food over the side of the ship, but I quickly rose in status due to my advanced mind. Soon, I was the best in the crew, only second to Killian himself. Right now, I'm taking an inventory of all the supplies we have collected and determining how long those provisions will last us. It was boring work, but someone had to do it and I was the only one on that ship capable of it. 

I finished my calculations just as he came back in to ask (for the 14th time in 5 minutes) if I was done. 

"Tessa, are you-"

"Yes, yes," I groaned, handing him the sheet. "I'm done."

"Wow, you sure this is right?" He grimaced, scanning the paper. We only had enough to last us three weeks. After that, we'd be completely out of food and fresh water. 

I nodded. "We need to do something. Dock the ship, hunt some food down, collect some fresh water. Maybe send a few pirates to steal some ammunition from Pan's camp. 

"You're right, as always. Okay, I'll split up the crew to do those smaller tasks, and I'll get the ammunition." He looked at the paper for a minute, not reading, but just being lost in thought. Then he looked over it to make eye contact. "Do you want to come with me?"

No. "Sure."

"Great!" He beamed, throwing the inventory sheet down on the desk and stabbing it with the knife in his hand. A dramatic action, and unnecessary, but cool. "We'll go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Don't you think that we're rushing into this?" We had only just figured this out today, and to plan an attack on Peter Pan's camp in only one night? It was suicide. 

"Nah, it'll be fine!" He was out the door before I could object. 

~+~

It was most certainly not fine. 

Killian, myself, and a small group of trusted pirates attacked the camp, running in like lunatics. Killian was no where to be seen, I had lost track of him during the fight and the pirates were slowly dropping as lost boys battled them off. I was in the middle of a fight with a boy I didn't recognize from my days with the camp when someone else jumped into the fight to help the losing lost boy. And not just anyone. Pan. He had produced a knife and was brandishing it, waiting for one of us to make a move. The catch? He didn't know who I was. Since being on the island, I had cut my hair short and at the moment I had a cap on, one that sat low on my forehead to shield my face. 

I was debating whether or not I should lunge when Peter decided he'd attack first. He charged with his knife, slashing towards my face. I dropped to duck and landed a kick on his gut. Peter stumbled back but came at me again, stabbing towards my neck, but I moved in the nick of time so that I could try to stab his back, but he grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm, making me drop the knife. When his grip was off, I tried to retrieve it but he shoved me backwards, my body thudding to the ground. 

The cap fell off, and my eyes met his. He had been preparing to deal a finishing blow, but he froze, staring back at me. I would have been an easy kill because I was hypnotized by the green that was so familiar to me. The same green I had stared into across the fire, by the shores of the lagoon, when he was talking to the group. 

He slowly put his knife away, never breaking eye contact. 

"Tess?"

I swallowed, choking down the nervousness. "Yes. It's me."

He offered me a hand, which I hesitantly accepted as he pulled me up from the ground. "Your fighting, it's gotten a bit rusty."

I chuckled anxiously. "Yeah, you almost got me."

"I would have, if your cap hadn't fallen. Thank goodness it did."

"What do you mean? I thought you hated me."

"No, Tess," I could see his eyes tear up and he hugged me quickly, as if he were trying to suppress his emotion but he couldn't help himself. "I could... I could never hate you. I missed you. And after I caught Wendy framing Felix for stealing, I assumed she lied that day at the lagoon, too. I wanted to go after you, get you off that ship, but I figured you hated me for not believing you."

"Can I still come back?"

"Of course. I... I love you."

My heart stopped. The world seemed to stop spinning. Peter loved... me?

"I love you, too."

His worried expression broke into a grin as he pulled me in for another hug, which I happily returned and a quick kiss. Take that, Wendy!


	38. That Stings (x Reader)

Request for Kiranacipher1

"Good morning, Y/N."

I rolled my eyes. Pan. 

"It was until you showed up," I replied, exasperatedly eating my breakfast. I was sitting away from the lost boys that morning, on a low hanging branch of a tree. I could see everything that was going on, boys swiping food from each other and horsing around, but I was glad not to be a part of it. 

Pan stood below my branch, leaning against the tree. He looked up at me, a flirtatious grin on his face. "Oh come on, you know you love me."

"Where'd you get that idea from?"

"I can just tell. You're in love with me, you just don't know it yet."

"Uh huh. Now can I eat my breakfast in peace?"

"Ouch. That stings, love." He mocked hurt, pressing a hand to his chest. 

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me love."

"Sweetheart?"

"No."

"Darling?"

"Stop."

"Honey?"

"That's even worse."

He furrowed his eyebrows, wracking his brain for a good nickname. "Well, what do you want me to call you?"

"Something not so sappy. Something less sickeningly sweet. Something cool."

"Like... Death?"

"You suck at this."

"Oh, there's that sting again. Hey, sting! That's it! How about Scorpion? They sting." He beamed up at me proudly. 

"That's awful. Fine."

He slipped back into that flirty smirk of his. "See, you like my nicknames, Scorpion."

"Shut up and go eat your breakfast."

He shook his head, mumbling something under his breath as he strolled away. I couldn't help but let my eyes follow him as he left. Pan always did this. He'd randomly flirt with me, I'd snap back, and he'd go away only to be back later. At first, I let him flirt, even going so far as to flirt back a bit. But over time it just got annoying. Even when I had a boyfriend, he wouldn't leave me alone, and that was part of what made my ex and I break up. Ever since I've just been bitter towards him. Every once in a while, he did make my heart speed up, but it didn't change the fact that I despised his never-ending flirty remarks. 

As I shoveled the last bit of breakfast into my mouth, I slid off the branch. Today was going to be a good day. 

~+~

I take it back, today sucked. Peter was particularly persistent, leaving me with no time to myself. It started when I was hunting. I shot an arrow at a deer but it missed and almost hit Pan. Luckily (or unluckily), he caught it and smirked at me. 

"Playing Cupid, Scorpion?"

Then, when I was carrying a bucket of water back to camp, he took it from me, insisting that he wouldn't let a lady carry it. Then, when he was staring at me, he tripped, spilled the water, broke the bucket, and I had to go borrow Felix's bucket. 

About an hour after that, I was about to take a bath and I had to hit him with a club before he left me alone to bathe. 

Later, at the campfire, he played his pipes and dedicated every song to me. I didn't like any of the songs he played. 

When I was in my tent brushing my teeth, he came in and used pick up lines the entire time. 

"Hey, Y/N, I'm lost. Can you give me directions to your heart?"

"I can give you directions to the door."

"Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I was touched by an angel?"

"I'm going to grab your throat and strangle you if you don't go away." I had answered, getting out the mouthwash. 

"Sorry, I can't. Something must be wrong with my eyes, I can't keep them off you."

I rolled my eyes. "Try harder, then, staring is creepy."

"Is it hot in here or is that just you?"

"No, it really is hot. Neverland is a tropical island."

"Did it hurt?"

"I swear to god, Pan, I am going to rip you limb from limb. GO AWAY!"

After he left, I went on a walk to get some fresh air when he magically popped up beside me, walking with me. "Wow, this is so romantic. A walk in the moonlight."

"PAN-"

"Oh, come on, Scorpion, just be mine already! I really like you, and I'm not going to give up until you're mine." He wrapped an arm around my waist and I snapped. 

I grabbed his arm and yanked it off of me, whirling to face him. "Pan, no! I've been telling you no for weeks now, and for good reason. You ruined my relationship with my ex, whom I really liked! I was happy with him and if you actually cared about me you would let me be happy! But no, you spoiled that like you spoil everything! Just leave me alone!"

He froze like a deer in headlights, eyes wide and filled with hurt. Immediately, I felt bad for yelling at him. What I said was true but I shouldn't have blamed him or told him, and certainly not so harshly. 

"I'm sorry, Y/N. You're... you're right. I'll just go." He started to walk away, and I felt guilt sink into my stomach. In a rush, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

"Peter, wait. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Yes, I am upset that my ex and I broke up, but mostly our breakup wasn't your fault. The reason we split was that I wasn't really in love with him. I still had a thing for the annoying boy that was always flirting with me. I can't blame you for anything."

He searched my eyes for honesty, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "You liked me?"

"I still do."

He smiled, leaning into my touch on his arm, but I didn't let go. "Well, I guess I still can tell my friends I was touched by an angel. See, you gave in."

"Shut up and kiss me," I directed. He didn't protest, slamming his lips into mine and holding me close. 

We pulled apart breathlessly, and he gave me a wink. "See, my flirting works. I'm awesome."

"Keep telling yourself that."

He laughed, grabbing my hand and walking off down the path. Maybe today didn't suck that bad...


	39. Ransom (x Female! Reader)

My day was going so well. 

Then it was ruined. 

"Y/N! Y/N!" 

I looked up from my novel, eyes narrowed at the lost boy sprinting up to me. "What?" 

He heaved for breath, hands on his knees. "I... phew... Pan and the..." 

"Get yourself together," I commanded. "What about Pan?" 

"Hook! He has him!" 

I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud. Pan, taken by Hook? That was a funny joke. 

"I'm serious! He has him and he wants a ransom!" 

Something in his tone made me stop. "What ransom?" 

"A magic bean. To get off the island, I think. What are we going to do? Pan, he's... Hook isn't going to kill him, is he?" 

"No." I looked around the clearing until I spotted the mop of blond hair I was looking for. "Felix! Get over here." I explained the situation as quickly as possible and ordered him to gather the lost boys and ready for an attack. Hook was going to regret being born. 

It didn't take long to lead the charge to the Jolly Rodger and soon we were swinging onto the ship, knives still stowed. For now. 

Killian Jones himself stepped forward, grinning evilly and clapping slowly. "Ah, the cavalry has arrived. What a scary bunch. A bunch of stray dogs and Pan's bitch." 

I would have attacked him, but I still didn't know where Pan was. "I must admit your defenses look great. What, thirty, forty men? Half with scurvy and the other half with brain damage or dysentery. Oh, and who can forget their fearless leader? A barely functional alcoholic missing a hand." 

He put the end of his sword under my chin, tilting it up, and leaned in close, growling, "We have your boyfriend. You should really watch your mouth." 

I glared back with as much intensity as I could muster. "Give him to me. We'll make the trade." 

He laughed, removing the blade from the delicate skin of my throat. "Give me the bean and you can have him." 

"I'm not stupid. Give me Pan and I'll give you the bean." 

"No." 

"He's not even out here. How do I know he's even alive? He's not worth the bean dead." I challenged. 

He glared at me but signaled two pirates who ran down into the hull and came back with Pan bound in magical rope. He looked dangerous and furious until he spotted me. His eyes softened but gave me a warning- be careful.

"There he is," Killian said, "all in one piece. Now, the bean." 

"I don't think so. Either hand him over or you're going to have to deal with me and the lost boys." I hissed. 

The boys, as if on cue took a step forward. 

Killian stared through me, eyes fiery. "I will not be patient much longer, Y/N. Look at him and decide for yourself if his life is worth that bean." 

I did look at him, starting to feel concerned. 

"Bean for the boy. If you don't hand it over, we're going to throw him overboard," Killian threatened. One of his pirates took Peter by the collar and dragged him onto the plank, on the very edge. The wood wobbled under the weight, threatening to throw Peter into the dark water.

"Hook, if you don't give him back right now, I swear we will massacre this entire ship." 

He chuckled softly. "Time is running out, little lost girl. Make a decision. The bean or Peter Pan. And, I suppose, you, too. We're going to be the ones massacring you and your band of kids." 

Peter finally spoke up. He looked at me intently, dead in the eye. "Y/N, there has got to be a better way. Killian, I'll give you better rights on the island. You can come ashore more often, we won't attack you unless provoked." 

"Ha!" He said cynically. "As if you'd ever. I don't want to live on Neverland with slightly better conditions. We're going away. Far, far away." 

I sighed. "Fine. Take the bean."

Killian caught what I had tossed him and grinned until he looked down and realized that what was in his hands was not a bean but a rock. The second after I had thrown it, I shot up the ladder and to the pirate holding Peter. I dragged him backward, throwing him to the deck and running him through. 

This was a declaration of war. All hell broke loose as pirates and lost boys clashed the sounds of bodies hitting the deck, swords colliding with swords, shouts of pain, and raged yells filled the air. The moment I turned around, I saw it too late. One of the pirates had hoisted up an empty barrel and chucked it at Peter, who fell off the side of the plank. 

"PETER!" I screamed, running over to the rail and looking down. I couldn't make him out through the water, but I tugged off my boots and socks anyway. Then I threw off my jacket and tossed my weapons to the ground. Those things would only weigh me down. I dove off the side and plunged into the icy waves. 

Opening my eyes was not an option in salt water, so I swam down blindly, hands flailing to try to find his body. My lungs burned and I kicked my way up to the surface, grabbing gasps of air before plunging back down. The water got colder as I swam down, but finally, my hand brushed something. I grabbed it and was relieved that it was indeed a person, not a rock or mermaid. Wrapping my arms around him, I fought to reach the surface and took huge heaves of air, wiping my eyes to open them. Peter was in my arms, coughing up seawater. 

"Oh thank god," I sighed in relief, feeling around his body to find the knot in the ropes. I untied it so that he could swim on his own and we paddled back toward the ship. 

Felix spotted us and threw a rope over the side. We each took hold and a few other lost boys joined him in pulling us up. When we reached the deck, the battle was coming to a close. Most pirates were dead, injured, or stumbling down below deck in retreat. 

I laughed shakily as the final pirates held up their hands in surrender, including the captain. I wrang out my shirt and watched as water droplets ran down my leg from my shorts. Pan was collecting my things for me, smirking in pride. 

I stepped up to Killian, a dark expression crossing my face. "Consider this mercy. Take him again and you'll all be dead." 

"You're pathetic. Letting your goons do all your fighting for you while you run off after your boy toy. Admit it, you're just Pan's slut."

I stuck my knife under his chin, pressing hard enough to draw blood. "Watch your mouth." I drove the knife into his arm and twisted hard as I pulled it out. 

He shouted and fell to his knees, clutching his arm. I looked at him distastefully, wiping the knife off on his shirt. Then I looked back at the boys. "Alright, boys, back to camp!" 

They whooped and hollered as we took our rowboats back to shore and pranced victoriously through the forest. After all, we never lost.


	40. The Light of Our Lives (x Female! Reader)

Warning: Sad, Death

Request for Elmer_the_robot

Peter pressed chaste kisses to my lips. One of his hands was cradling my head, the other looped around my waist. Mine was behind his head, stroking it gently while we sat on his bed. 

He pulled back and gave me a soft, comforting look. "Are you sure about this?" 

"Of course. I've never wanted anything more. The idea of building a family with you... having a child of our own... it's perfect." 

Peter grinned and brought his lips back to mine. 

***

I paced up and down my treehouse, anxious as I waited. My period had skipped, finally. Maybe this was it. This could finally be the result that I had been waiting for. 

Eventually, I decided that it had been long enough. I dashed into my bathroom and looked at the pregnancy test on the counter. Positive. 

It took everything in me not to scream in excitement. Immediately, I put a hand on my stomach. I was pregnant. 

***

Peter entered the treehouse through the trap door. His face was downcast and he slumped onto a chair. 

"What's wrong?" I asked him. 

"It's just been a rough day with training. The new boys aren't as good as I expected." 

"I know what will cheer you up." 

He sighed. "What?" 

Slowly, I went up to him and knelt on the ground in front of him to hold his hands and look him in the eyes. "Peter... I'm pregnant." 

For a moment, he didn't react, then he broke into the biggest smile I'd ever seen. "Oh my god!" 

"I know!" 

His eyes teared up. "I'm going to be a dad!" 

"Yes, you are!" 

Peter dove in, kissing me passionately and still beaming when he pulled back. "I can't believe it. Y/N, we're going to have a baby! Oh my god, I need the boys to finish building the cabin fast! You can't be climbing ladders when you're in your third trimester. And we can decorate the nursery! What will we paint it? Yellow? We should paint it yellow! We can get stuffed animals and baby clothes and we'll, of course, need safety gates when they start crawling and, oh, we'll need to get a crib! And- And diapers! Lots of them! And you need vitamins so that our baby will stay healthy! Which ones do you need? It's okay, we'll get it later. We can get a tiny baby bathtub! That'll be so cute! And-" 

I kissed him to make him stop talking, but we both kept grinning like idiots. "I love you." 

"I love you too. So, so much." 

***

Five months in, my stomach was getting large and uncomfortable, but Peter treated me like a princess, getting me anything I needed even when I insisted I could get it. It got a bit annoying, but mostly, it was sweet. He had used his magic so that our baby would grow while in Neverland until she was older and we could prevent her from aging so that we could be a family forever. 

The lost boys had built us a magnificent cabin, which Peter used his magic to furnish and decorate, aside from the nursery. That, we wanted to actually assemble together. 

I dragged the roller through the pale yellow paint again before turning back to the wall, rolling it up and down. "I love this color!" 

"Me too," Peter said. He was painting beside me, ecstatic that it was time to paint the nursery. "I think they'll love it." 

"I can't wait for the ultrasound tomorrow! Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" 

"A girl. I just have a feeling." 

I hummed. "I don't know. I feel like it's a boy." 

"This is so crazy. Tomorrow we figure out it out! And I'm totally going to be right, so we'll have a little Ava Grace Pan." 

"Nope! Our baby's name is Adrien Issac Pan because it's a boy. I know it." 

"I'll prove you wrong tomorrow." 

I tapped my paint roller on his nose, giving him a small smudge of yellow paint. He laughed and wiped it away, flicking some on me. 

***

Why do doctors always ask you to come at, say, noon, then don't actually see you until one, but if you miss your appointment by two minutes you lose your spot? 

Peter and I waited in eager anticipation for the doctor for an hour before she finally came in, gelling my stomach and pressing the sensor to it. Our eyes were glued to the screen until our baby came into view. It wasn't hard to make out its whole body as it squirmed. 

"Whoa..." Peter whispered. "Y/N, that's our baby!" 

I stared at the monitor in awe. "Yeah." 

The doctor smiled at us. "Do you want to know your baby's sex?" 

"Yes, we're dying to know," I answered immediately. 

She glanced back at the monitor. "It's a girl!" 

Peter grinned. "I knew it!"

***

Peter spent weeks on building a crib, wanting to make it perfect and running his hand over every spot to be sure that all the wood was smooth so that our baby wouldn't cut themselves. 

Our nursery had incredibly soft carpet, a lovely window, and lots of decorations. Its theme was sunshine, so there were yellow, gray, and white accents everywhere. We had gone to the land without magic to get a wide, comfortable chair to sit in and an adorable lamp with a sun on its shade. Stuffed animals were plentiful, but our favorite was a teddy bear that we kept in the crib. 

I sat in the chair, watching the fireflies emerge outside the window. Their twinkling lights were beautiful and I smiled, putting a hand on my ever-growing stomach. "The fireflies are so pretty, Ava. I'm so excited for you to see them. We're going to catch them together. We'll put them in jars and poke holes in the top so they can breathe. Then, we'll put them in your room. But you'll have a big girl bed by then. And we'll go on walks in the woods all the time. Your dad already cut paths through the forest and has been making it safer for you when you get older. But when you first arrive, we'll sit here together." 

Downstairs, I could hear the sound of Peter cooking dinner. He was making lasagna. 

Softly rubbing my tummy, I sang the words of You Are My Sunshine to my daughter, telling her how much I loved her. She already brought us so much joy and she hadn't even been born yet. 

"Dinner!" Peter called. 

I got up and went down the staircase carefully, then around the corner to the kitchen. The table was set neatly and my husband pulled out my chair for me. I bit into the lasagna and shut my eyes in satisfaction. My pregnancy cravings mostly consisted of lasagna. 

"This is so good," I told him. 

He chuckled. "I'm glad you like it." 

Even though we still had three months before our baby was born and even longer before she could graduate from milk to food, a handmade (by Peter) highchair was pulled up to our table. It just felt right with it there. 

That night, Peter and I sat in the nursery together, singing You Are My Sunshine to Ava again, each of us with a hand on my stomach, smiling with each little kick. 

***

Killian Jones was sick of Neverland. Every day was the same- long, difficult, and trying. The food never changed, the people never changed, and he'd been there for hundreds of years. He missed the Enchanted Forest more than he could ever describe. He missed his home, his family, and all the other comforts. But the main reason he hated Neverland was he hated Peter Pan.

Peter Pan had been terrorizing Killian ever since he had arrived at that godforsaken island. Pan's evasion of truth killed Killian's brother, and that was something that he could never forgive.

But he had an opportunity- Pan had developed a weakness. For years, he'd waited, schemed, prepared, all to make his great escape. The key? Y/N. Pan loved her, making her a pressure point. And when Y/N became pregnant, it just made things easier for Killian.

"Drop the gangplank!" Killian commanded.

His crew did as instructed, getting out the giant board so that they could get off of the Jolly Roger. It hit the sand, tossing grains up into the air. Killian smiled. Today was the day. He was finally going home.

The captain got off the ship first and his best men followed with swords drawn. It was late afternoon, not long until sunset. At this time, Y/N would always take a walk to the beach so that she could stay active while pregnant instead of resting all the time. She'd arrive at the beach, walk across it, sit on a log, and go back just before dark. It was like clockwork.

Killian's men climbed into trees near the rock. Back at the ship, docked just out of sight from the rock, the rest of the pirate crew were preparing for their departure and the last phase of the plan. Ropes were uncoiled, swords were sharpened, and a knife dipped in squid ink was readied. 

Y/N came just on time.

Killian, concealed behind a tree, waited and listened to her humming as she approached. The creak of wood when she sat down was the cue for his men. They jumped from the trees, swords pointed straight at her and angry snarls on their faces.

Y/N jumped up, looking like a frightened deer. Killian smirked as he stepped out. "Mrs. Pan, good of you to join us."

"Hook, don't. Peter will-"

"Oh, I know, your husband will come to rescue you. But that's what I'm counting on. Now, if you and Pan cooperate, everyone will be just fine."

A pirate behind Y/N pulled her back as he bound her hands. Y/N didn't struggle. She was certain that Peter Pan would arrive and they would go home unscathed.

She was marched toward the Jolly Roger, completely unaware of how wrong she was.

***

Peter Pan had finally finished setting up the baby gate at the top of the stairs when Felix came running, looking alarmed.

Peter's eyes widened. Ava was due any day now. "Is Y/N in labor?"

"No," Felix said, shaking his head frantically. "It's Hook. He has her!"

***

I stood with my back to the mast of the Jolly Roger. My hands were tied together behind it and the wood was digging into my skin.

I had no doubt that Peter would rescue me, but I was worried about Ava. If I weren't pregnant, I'd have no concern. Maybe it was the motherly instinct.

Peter arrived within five minutes of my capture, landing on the rail of the ship and looking furious. "Hook!"

The captain smirked, stepping next to me and pointing his sword at me. "Pan. Right on time."

"Give her back."

Killian laughed. "That's funny. No. You're going to let me, my ship, and my whole crew off the island. You're going to send us to the Enchanted Forest, and you're going to do it without any harm coming to any of us. Then you can have your girl."

"No."

Killian scowled and picked up a throwing knife. He hurled it at my husband, who stepped out of the way, although the handle just brushed him.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Really?"

The pirates suddenly looked very worried, especially Killian. "You didn't catch it."

Peter shrugged calmly and seemed fine for a moment before he winced and put a hand to his chest. "What...?"

"Ha!" Killian cheered, "It brushed you! There was squid ink all over that."

"I barely touched it. That won't paralyze me."

"No, but it will weaken you. Now," he put the tip of his sword to my chest. "let us go." 

Peter scowled. "Do you really think you have any power over me?" 

Killian shrugged. "Well, I do have your wife in my possession and a blade an inch from her heart. So, I'd say yes." 

"And you truly believe that I couldn't stop you from hurting her?" 

"Normally, I wouldn't. But with that squid ink on you? Well, I'm right here, ready with my weapon while you're across the boat and you most likely can't teleport. Even if you could, do you really want to put it to the test, Pan?" Killian Jones smiled evilly. "Go ahead. Let's see who's the quicker draw." 

Peter didn't answer, I could see the distress in his eyes, but he hid it well on the rest of his face. "I'm not letting you off this island, Hook. And you really don't want to test me, especially when it comes to Y/N and Ava." 

"Ava?" Hook asked. "Oh, it's a girl, huh? Congratulations." 

Something was stirring in the captain's eyes- a kind of anger that I had only seen once before in Peter when one of the lost boys betrayed us, poisoning me with dreamshade. He was furious.

Hook looked from Peter to me before snarling, "You killed my brother, Pan. I loved him. Now... I want you to feel the same pain. I want to take something you love, and I want to rip it away from you." 

Suddenly, Peter's eyes matched Hook's. "That'll be the last thing you ever do, Jones. I'm warning you." 

The captain paid him no mind, narrowing his eyes in hatred before driving his sword through me. 

Time seemed to slow down. I could hear my own heartbeat and feel the blood swelling up my throat then leaking from between my lips. I could hear Peter's scream, the gasps from the crew, and see the cold look in Killian's eyes. Looking down, I also saw where the sword went. Its hilt was buried in my stomach until the pirate twisted it and yanked it out. 

Then, I was hit with the pain and everything went back to normal speed as I screamed. I fell to my knees, the wood digging into my arms that were still tied to the mast. Peter ran forward, falling down in front of me in horror. 

There was blood everywhere, spilling out like a waterfall onto the deck. It seeped through the cracks and dripped into the hull below, staining the wood. 

Peter grabbed my arm, using magic to untie me before clasping my hands. A green glow surrounded us, burning bright. The pain was eased. Now, I was just disoriented. 

The healing magic continued until it began to flicker and falter. Peter squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to keep going. He was able to keep the magic going for another minute, but it fizzled out. 

I took a shaky breath and looked down, pressing my hands to my stomach. My healed, but flat, stomach. 

On the deck in front of us was a tiny little body, covered in blood and unmoving. It couldn't be. 

I barely dared to whisper, "Ava?" 

Peter stared at our daughter. "I... I couldn't save her." Then, he burst into tears, pulling me into a hug and clutching me. 

Still, I didn't realize what happened for another few seconds until it hit me like a bullet train and suddenly, pain far, far worse than the pain inflicted by the sword rocketed through me. I hugged Peter back, sobbing into his shoulder. 

"No, no, no..." I kept repeating. It was like I didn't know how to say anything else. Our baby couldn't be gone. We needed her. 

Killian swallowed thickly and backed up, realizing what a horrible mistake he had made. No one on the ship seemed to know what to do until one of them left. The rest followed, leaving the deck empty so that we could have privacy.

Now, it was just me, Peter, tons of blood, and a dead baby. 

"Please, God, no..." I gasped, shaking, scooping her up off the deck and pulling her to my chest. She was so small, so innocent, so undeserving of her fate.

Peter looked at me, eyes red and puffy. "What do we do now?" 

"I... I don't know." 

Who could have known? We'd just lost the light of our lives. After that, how do you even go on?

***

Two weeks later, we sat at the dinner table, numb. We'd just finished taking down the nursery. 

I had taken out the baby clothes that we had carefully folded from the drawers and put them in a cardboard box. Peter had moved Ava's nightlight to our bedroom and plugged in so that if we rolled over, we could see its faint glow. Boxes upon boxes of diapers had been stacked up and put in the storage room. We didn't need them anymore. 

The milk bottles had been pushed to the back of the cabinets and plates were stacked in front of them. There were two bottles of baby soap in the bathroom that I put back in the closet. Maybe we could use them for dishes or something. 

I took a shaky breath and stared down at the lasagna on my plate. It was all messy from where I poked at it. Hunger wasn't my concern and my appetite was virtually nonexistent. My eyes kept flicking back to the highchair we had pushed into the back corner. 

Peter looked up and met my gaze. No words were exchanged. They weren't needed. We hadn't spoken a word to anyone, even each other, since that day on the deck of the Jolly Roger. When I had started packing away the nursery, Peter had just seen what I was doing and started helping. He understood perfectly. 

I don't think there's any way to describe what it feels like when you lose a child. All I could think of was Ava's soft little kicks, of the ultrasound picture in my nightstand drawer, now covered by a novel. I was plagued with the idea that I never heard her first word. I never helped her take her first steps. I never taught her how to spell her name. I never heard her laugh, saw her smile, snuck a quarter under her pillow when she lost a tooth, threw her a birthday party, saw her crawl, heard her call me 'mom,' or spoon-fed her baby food, claiming that the spoon was an airplane. And I never would. 

The day after we lost Ava, Peter had disassembled the crib and used the wood to build a coffin. No one should ever have to build a coffin that small. 

Our daughter was buried at one of the island's high points, on the first cliff that the sun peaked over at dawn. Each morning, the sunrise held Ava. She painted the sky yellow, orange, red, purple, and pink. She swirled the clouds and made a masterpiece for us to see. She remained the light.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away


	41. Under the Surface (x Siren! Reader)

Request for books_are_life062

Warnings: Language, a tad angsty but ends fluffy

The depths of Neverland's sea are like another world. Deep below the surface, the water is cold and dark but is illuminated by sea lanterns that hang from shipwrecks, ruins, and shelves. The sirens and merpeople of Neverland live there, swimming in and out of their underwater empire and living their lives. 

It's rare that we are disturbed. Sometimes, Captain Hook sails his ship a little too close for our liking and we sirens sweep up a storm that makes him turn back, but other than that, we keep to ourselves. Humans are dangerous- especially the ones on the island. 

Common knowledge is that Peter Pan and his lost boys hunt our kinds once in a while, sometimes for magical ingredients, sometimes for the fun of it. They are the only true threat to us, considering that sirens are the most dangerous creatures in the sea and the merpeople are under our protection. But on Neverland- Peter Pan holds the crown. 

Sometimes, I wish I were a mermaid. They may not have powers as I do, but a mermaid is born of a peaceful death at sea or when someone that deeply loves the water passes still clinging to hope.

Sirens are born from violent, hopeless deaths. More often than not, it is when women who are considered "bad luck" by sailors are bound and thrown overboard. I still remember my original death. I was a young girl when Killian Jones recruited me to help on his crew. I was full of spunk and life, ready to get out on the water. But when we ended up in Neverland a few years later, it was determined that the women on our ship were to blame for our misfortune. In the midst of a raging storm, we were tied up and shoved off alongside any men who protested and stood up for us. 

I remember taking in that first gulp and being able to breathe. My legs melted into a tail and I became who I am today- a siren. The ocean gave me the power to make sure I am never helpless at the hands of men ever again. 

On the bright side, I had a massive glow up. Everyone that becomes like us does, though in different ways. Mermaids are pretty with bright eyes and big smiles that make your heart melt. Sirens are beautiful and enchanting with a voice you can't resist and an aura of danger. 

I shouldn't complain. Some of the drowned never had a second chance. Their bodies just sank to the bottom. We buried them, of course, deep in the seabed. It was a time of great loss. My mother died like that. 

"Y/N!" 

I flinched, looking up from the shell I was absent-mindedly fiddling with. It was my best friend, a mermaid named Ellie. "Hey, El." 

She grinned, swishing in and flopping down on my bed. I lived in a large sunken ship with many others and bunked in the same room as Ellie. It was dim inside, but we had a porthole, so that was nice. 

"You'll never guess what your brother said to me!" 

Oh god. "What?" 

"He said he liked my new necklace!" She exclaimed lifting the chain of pearls. "I can't believe it!" 

"How much did you spend on that thing?" 

"You don't want to know. But it was worth it! He noticed me!" 

I rolled my eyes. "Your crush on my brother is so sad. You know he's an idiot, right? When we were seven, he got his head stuck in a chair because I bet him a coin he couldn't get it through." 

"Well, he's not seven anymore and he's super hot." 

I crinkled my nose. "Gross." 

"You're gross." 

"Ouch." 

"Whatever. Oh, hey, will you come with me to check on my corals? I know it's a bit of a swim, but I feel lonely at the reef all by myself." 

"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do." 

She beamed. "Really? Thanks! Come on!" 

Ellie darted out of the room. 

"Wait, now?" I called. 

She was already gone. 

I groaned and swam after her, letting her take the lead on the way to the reef. Colorful fish passed us by and the sun was setting, making the rays shine through the surface at the perfect angle to illuminate Ellie's patch of the reef. 

She hummed as she investigated the corals in an array of reds, blues, purples, and greens, looking closely at each one. "I think we're all good." 

"No surprise. You're killer at this." 

"Did you hear that?" 

I raised a brow, glancing around. We were the only ones out this far from the city and I didn't see any large ocean life. "Um... no?" 

"Wait there it was again!" 

My senses tingled with impending danger. "What did it sound like?" 

"I don't know... kind of like... Y/N! BEHIND YOU!" 

Before I could move, a giant net closed in around me, yanking me out of the water. "ELLIE!" 

A male voice above me chuckled. "Caught one!" 

I looked up. There, floating in the air, was Peter Pan. Beside him was a blond boy, shimmering with pixie dust. "Good job." 

"Let me go!" I commanded, eyes ablaze with fury. 

"Sorry, sweetheart, can't do that." 

I focused all of the magic that I could into my words. "Let. Me. Go." 

"Aww, that's adorable. You're using your cute little siren magic on me. Did you think that would work?" He laughed, starting to fly back toward shore. "What's your name, fish?" 

I scowled. "Fuck you." 

"Ooo, feisty." 

We reached land faster than I would ever have liked and flew over the treetops until we came to a pond. In a blur, I was dropped from the net and plunged into the pond below, gasping as I hit the surface hard. 

Immediately, I dove down as fast as I could, heading for the bottom, but it was barely ten feet deep in the center. There was nowhere to hide. 

The freshwater was nauseating. I could survive in it for a while, but to live here would make me very, very sick and eventually...

I swam back up to the top, poking my head out and glaring daggers at the boy who stood on the shore, one eyebrow raised. 

"What do you want?" I hissed. 

He shrugged. "I'm running an experiment. How long would it take for a siren to die in freshwater?" 

"You're sick." 

"I've been told it's one of my best qualities." 

He walked off, the blond behind him, leaving me to die. 

~+~

Three days in, I felt awful. It was hard to breathe and everything ached. I spent most of my time lying on the muddy pond bottom curled into the fetal position. My stomach felt like it was turning itself inside out since I hadn't eaten since dinner the day I was captured. In short, I was miserable. 

Plop! 

A stone dropped into the water, sinking a few meters away from me. I sat up, wincing and watched as another one was tossed into the water. Someone must be trying to get my attention. 

I swam to the top weakly and peaked my head out. Peter Pan was standing on the shore, smirking at me. "So, you're still alive. Good. I need some blood for a spell I'm working on and it needs to be fresh." 

"Stay away from me." 

He rolled his eyes and tossed me a sack. Cautiously, I opened it to see food inside. "What's this for?" 

"Your cooperation. I could fly out there and forcefully take your blood but that's a lot of work. So, you can have some food and I can have some blood. Win-win." 

"How much blood?" 

He held up a small vial. 

I narrowed my eyes and finally, wearily, I swam to the shore, stuffing food in my mouth. He crouched down when I came near and withdrew a knife. Pan took my arm and made a small cut, letting the blood run into his container. 

"What spell are you doing?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"Well... no, I guess. I was just curious." 

He considered me for a moment before answering. "It's for a healing potion. I don't leave often, but when I do, the lost boys have no way of magically healing themselves since I can't do it for them. So I'm stocking up so that we're prepared in advance." 

"That's a good idea." 

"I know." 

There was silence for a while as I munched on my food. "Are the sirens and mermaids angry?" 

"I'm sure they are, but it's not like they're going to do anything. They don't think your life is worth theirs." 

That was probably true. I'm sure Ellie, my father, and my brother were trying to convince the others to protest, but it would never work. One siren wasn't worth all of them. 

Pan corked the vial and waved a hand over my arm. It glowed green for a moment before the cut sealed itself. I was surprised. I didn't think he'd heal me after. 

"Thanks." 

He looked up from examining the red liquid through the glass. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, you're welcome." 

Without another word, he went back through the forest, leaving me alone again. 

I finished my food and tossed the bag onto the shore before diving back down to the bottom to curl up again. My stomach didn't hurt anymore, but my head still pounded. I found myself also wondering how long a siren could survive in freshwater. 

~+~

It was two more days before a stone plunged through the water and hit me on the elbow. My eyes opened as I startled. It must be Pan again. 

I swam to the top, approaching him with less hesitance than last time. "You called?" 

He smirked. "I need a piece of your hair." 

"My hair?" 

"Yep." 

I furrowed my brow. "What kind of spell uses siren hair?" 

"You don't want to know." He threw me another bag, which I caught. "More food for more of your cooperation." 

"Deal." 

I swished over, already eating on my way. When I stopped, Pan took a lock of my hair and severed it with his knife before putting it in a small pouch. 

He was going to leave when he paused and looked down at me. "What's your name?" 

"Y/N." 

"Oh. Well, bye, Y/N." Then he left. 

~+~

Peter Pan came back a third time for a scale and when he returned a fourth time, I was surprised at what he asked for. 

"You need what?" 

"A siren tear. How else am I supposed to make a permanent sleeping draught?" 

I didn't want to know who it was going to be used on. "Do I get more food?" 

"Of course," he promised, holding up a bag but setting it back down in the sand. "Isn't that always the deal?" 

I shrugged. I was really hungry. "Yeah, okay." 

"Alright. Can you cry on command?" 

"No." 

"Oh. Well, what makes you sad?" 

I glanced around. "This disgusting, muddy, freshwater pond. The conditions are truly tragic." 

He rolled his eyes. "Less sarcasm. You won't cry if you're deflecting your emotions with sarcasm." 

"That was deep." 

He sighed. "Come on, what really makes you sad?" 

"Uh... Well, I miss my brother and my dad. Oh, and my best friend, Ellie." 

"What are they like?" 

"My brother is the stupidest person on the face of the planet. Or, I guess, the star since this is Neverland." 

He chuckled. "And your father?" 

"Absent-minded. Distant. We don't talk much." 

"What about Ellie?" 

I smiled. "She's the best. She's so endlessly optimistic and sunshiney. I don't know what I'd do without her." 

"That's nice, but now you're happy. What else makes you sad?" 

"That I turned into a siren." 

He looked surprised. "Really? Why?" 

"Because I can never go back to the Enchanted Forest. It was my home. Then again, I think I've made a home for myself here. I live with Ellie in this shipwreck. It's nice." 

"You're smiling again." 

"Oh, yeah. Right. Okay... I mean, you make me sad." 

Peter Pan raised a brow. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, less sad. More angry or scared. Considering you're planning to kill me anyway, I'll just be straight with you. My people hate you. A lot. And they have just reason to." 

"I already knew that." 

"Good." 

There was more silence. 

"Do you hate me?" 

"What?" 

"Do you hate me?" 

"What kind of question is that?" 

He shook his head. "Nevermind. Okay, come on, think. What makes you really sad?" 

I wracked my brain. "My ex-best friend, James." 

"Who was he?" 

"My closest friend when I sailed on the Jolly Roger. We did everything together. If there was one person I could always rely on, it was James. I might have even loved him at one point." 

Pan leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "What happened?" 

My chest tightened. "We ended up here. Women on a ship are seen as unlucky. The captain never cared until the crew was bordering on mutinous. They thought it was our fault we were trapped. Killian couldn't calm them down. All they wanted was blood."

"Your blood." 

"And the blood of the other women on board. They tied us up, bound our hands and feet. We were thrown overboard one by one." 

"That's horrible." 

"It was. A fourth or so of the men protested. They knew how wrong it was. That included my brother and my father. So they got tied up and tossed, too. I saw them get rid of my family. They killed my father first. They dumped him like a sack of potatoes. Then it was my brother. He was injured from a scuffle trying to defend his family. A gash on his forehead was bleeding and he made desperate eye contact with me just before they shoved him overboard." 

"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how that would feel." 

I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Then it was my mother. She... She didn't come back as a mermaid or a siren. Only a few truly died like she did." 

"And the rest?" 

"The ones that didn't hold hatred toward the crew became mermaids or mermen." 

"What about the sirens?" 

"We were angry, scared, and hurt. Our resentment ran too deep and we became the monsters we are today." 

Pan looked at me sympathetically. "You're not a monster. Trust me. I've seen monsters. I'm a monster. I know one when I see one." 

"Yeah, well, I feel like I am." The tears weren't here yet, but I knew they were close. "I still haven't cried." 

"I know. What happened with James?" 

"The crew beat me and he stood there, by the railing, just watching. He was upset, of course, and crying. I screamed. I begged him to help me. I pleaded for him to help me, to stop them from killing me. The angry men wanted him to prove he was on their side. James would have been pushed off, too, if he had not." 

"So what did he do?" 

"They had him drag me onto the plank. I was sobbing and trying to convince him not to. But he looked me in the eye and threw me over the side." 

My eyes were watering now. 

"Then what happened?" 

I sighed. "Whenever I tell the story, I say I fought. I tell them I struggled with all my might. But... but that's not true. For a few seconds, I thrashed and tried to swim. Then I asked myself what the point was. As far as I knew, my whole family was dead and my best friend just murdered me. So I just shut my eyes and let myself sink. I remember that the water got so cold as I sunk deeper and deeper. I remember taking a deep breath in, ready to drown. For a second, I did. But then I could breathe. My legs melted into a tail and I became... this." 

"Why do you tell people that you fought back?" 

"B- Because I don't want to disappoint them. If they knew, what if they hated me? What if they thought something was wrong with me?" I was crying now. "And what would my mom have said?" 

"She would have understood. And she would have loved you anyway." 

I ran a hand through my hair, sobbing freely now. It was too much. That was the first time I'd ever admitted what happened that day. The secret had been bottled up for so long and now it was spilling out like the tears from my eyes. 

When I could steady my breathing, Pan gently lifted the vial to my cheek and scooped up a couple of tears. 

His expression was tight and melancholy when he put the stopper in. "I'm so sorry, Y/N." 

"It's not your fault. C- Can I have my food now?" 

He gave me a faint smile. "I'll do you one better." 

He handed me the bag then put his hand into the water. In a ripple of magic, it changed from fresh to saltwater. 

"You're not going to kill me?" 

"No. I... I have to go." Peter Pan turned abruptly, kicking into the sky and flying off before I could get another word in. 

I watched his figure fade away before taking small bites of food. My hands still shook but the pain in my body slipped away. 

"Thank you," I whispered, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

~+~

In the weeks that followed, Peter Pan often visited me, sitting on the rock as we conversed or, sometimes, even sitting in the shallows of the water so that I could sit beside him. We became friends and soon I found myself wishing we were more than that. 

Neverland days melted into one another between smudged sunsets and island breezes, each better than the next. Peter had used his magic to fix up the pond, so now it wasn't dirty and there was a small stone house for me at the bottom. 

"...And then Felix said that he would do it."

I laughed. "Seriously?" 

"Seriously." 

Peter and I sat shoulder to shoulder in the clear water, talking light-heartedly. 

"Hey, Y/N, I was thinking... As much as I love spending time with you here, you want to go back to the ocean, don't you?" 

Less light-hearted. 

"I do." 

He lifted his eyes to the treetops. They seemed almost pained. "Then I won't keep you here." 

"Huh?" 

He stood up, sweeping me up into his arms and taking off into the air. We whizzed over the jungle canopy, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck for safety until he touched down on a rock near the coast, gently lowering me into the water and sitting down on it. 

"Thank you, Peter." 

He nodded, looking down at his lap. "Whatever makes you happy, Y/N." 

I was quiet for a moment. Was this goodbye? "You'll visit me, right?"

His head shot up. "You want me to visit you?" 

"Well, if you want to. I don't want to be annoying or pressure you or anything," I replied nervously. 

"I'd love to."

I smiled. "See you soon." 

"See you soon." 

~+~

Peter and I met at the rock every night just after the sky went dark. Most of the time, we'd just chat, though I'd be distracted by his eyes that shone in the moonlight. 

One day, though, he seemed different. 

"Peter? Are you okay?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

"You just seem... off." 

He laughed anxiously. "Yeah. I, uh, I wanted to tell you something." 

"What is it?" 

He swallowed hard, looking down into my eyes. "We've been friends for a long time now. I feel like I can tell you anything and whenever I spend time with you, all the stress from the rest of my life melts away. You make me really, really happy. So, I just wanted to tell you that... I love you." 

My heart skipped a beat. "I love you, too." 

"No, I mean, as more than a friend." 

I laughed, "I know. I love you as more than a friend, too." 

He beamed and his whole face seemed to light up. "You do?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

"Oh my god. I- I didn't think you would! I thought I'd screw everything up and you might be mad at me but I wanted to tell you because you're just so amazing and-" 

I cut him off by grabbing his shirt and yanking him down into the water. His head reemerged and he pushed water out of his face. "What was that for?" 

"So I could do this." 

Cupping his face, I pressed my lips against his, tasting the salt from the sea and breathing in his scent. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in closer so that we were pressed together. 

We pulled apart breathlessly and I grinned. "I love you, Peter Pan." 

"I love you, too, Y/N."


	42. A Mixed Up Mess (x Hybrid! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for BubblePops19275
> 
> If your name is Alex, I'm sorry, there is a part where the reader lies about their name and says it's Alex. You can just pretend like it says something else. 
> 
> Warnings: Light language

Family is complicated. There's something out of the ordinary in everyone's genetic line at some point, but mine is a bit messier than most. 

I wasn't born naturally, for starters. No, I'm the product of a magical experiment conducted by the Dark One many, many years ago. He was able to magically infuse me with the DNA of a siren, a mermaid, a fairy, and a demon, so I am a mix of human and five magical creatures. 

Like I said, my family tree is messy. 

I spent many years living in the Enchanted Forest, the first fifteen or so in a prison cell whose key was held by the Dark One. But eventually, I was able to escape and I lived my life hiding my identity. You couldn't tell that I was a genetic mess just by looking at me. My appearance was fully human, but I had a wide range of abilities and magical enhancements. 

Controlling them was impossible for the longest time, but eventually, I was able to stop it from running wild as long as I stayed calm. 

I tossed another log into the fireplace, wiping my hands on my ragged clothes and looking around my small house. The sun was setting and the town outside got quieter as people drifted back to their cottages, huts, houses, and hovels. 

Grabbing the broom propped in the closet, I started sweeping up the dust and dirt I had tracked in earlier when getting water. I was just pushing it into a neat little pile when I heard a knock at the door. That was weird. Who would be visiting?

I leaned the broom against the wall and straightened out my hair while before opening it. On my stoop stood a boy my age with green eyes and brown hair. 

"Are you Y/N?"

I narrowed my eyes distrustfully. "Who are you?" 

"Oh, my name is Peter. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something important." 

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?" 

He glanced around. "This probably isn't the best place. Prying ears and all." 

"If you think I'm going to let you into my house, you're crazy. I don't know you. You could be a rapist or a murderer. So either tell me what you wanted to tell me or beat it." 

"Okay, I get it. Look, I know who... what... you are." 

One of my hands was behind the door and I reached for the knife in a holster that was nailed in, taking the handle. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"I have magic, too. Powerful magic. I wanted to help you. I'm sure keeping it under control has been difficult." 

"I don't have any magic. I think you have the wrong person." 

"You're Y/N, aren't you? You didn't answer earlier." 

"No. My name is Alex." 

He raised a brow. "You're lying." 

"I'm not." 

"As I said, I have magic. I can tell when people are lying. You're good at it, though. If I didn't have the ability to detect lies, I'd have probably believed you." 

"You need to leave," I demanded. "If you don't go away, I'll start screaming." 

Peter rolled his eyes and waved his hand. I felt my throat tighten a bit. I tried to speak, but no sound came out. 

"If you don't want my help, fine. But you're still coming with me, regardless. It's just a matter of whether I drag you away or you come willingly." 

I pulled the knife out and tried to keep my fear in check so that my magic wouldn't go crazy. 

"That won't work on me. Come on, your presence puts this town in danger and you know it. If you cared about the people here, you'd cooperate." 

That was true. Constantly, I was scared that something would go haywire and I'd end up setting everything on fire. I was like an unstable bomb that could go off at any moment. 

Slowly, I put the knife back. 

He smiled again, offering a hand. I took it hesitantly and he led me out the door. In an instant, I was in the sky. He was flying and the only grip he had on me was the hand closed around mine. I would have screamed, but I still couldn't speak. 

Peter reached into his pocket and threw something in front of us. The air shimmered and the view below morphed into an island surrounded by a sparkling sea. We dipped down through the trees, landing in a camp. 

The moment my feet hit the ground was the greatest relief I'd ever felt. Peter waved his hand in my direction and the tightness in my throat went away. 

"Oh my god. I think I'm going to be sick," I said just before running to a bush to throw up in it. Painfully, I straightened back up, wiping my mouth. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Not exactly. Where the hell are we?" 

He threw out his arms dramatically. "This is Neverland, a place where no one ages, magic is strongest, and it's all mine." 

My eyes widened. "Wait, you're Peter Pan?" 

"So you've heard of me. Good things, I hope." 

"Not really. Why am I here? I'm sure you didn't whisk me away for the safety of some poor farming town." 

He shrugged. "You got me. You're here for your own safety." 

I scoffed. "From what I heard, you're not the charitable type. Why would you care about keeping me safe?" 

"Because the people that are trying to get you are strong. Their abilities rival my own. Whoever captures you becomes ten times more powerful. I can't just let my enemies get their hands on you." 

"Oh." That actually made a lot of sense and the motive wasn't as horrible as I expected. "I thought you were going to murder me." 

"Murder you? Nah, it'll be fun to have you around. Besides, I've taken a liking to you." He grabbed an apple from a sack on the ground and tossed it to me. "Before bed snack. There's a tent over there for you. If you need anything else, just let me know." 

"Uh, okay." 

He meandered back to a large tent. Around the camp were a few boys, though most were already in bed for the night. I went to the tent Peter had pointed to and stepped inside. It was much bigger than it looked from the outside. Too big. It must have been magic. 

I bit into the apple as I walked around, looking at the furniture such as a desk, bed, table, chairs, nightstand, dresser, small bookshelf, chest, and an armchair. There was a functional bathroom, to my surprise, that included a tub, toilet, sink, towel rack, and shelves with anything I may need. 

Returning to the main part of the tent, I pulled open drawers to find things inside them that I'd require, even a whole new wardrobe much more appropriate for Neverland weather. 

The best part was the bed, though. It was the most comfortable thing I'd ever laid down on. The moment I was out of my day clothes and into pajamas, I was asleep.

~+~

"Just focus." 

"I am focusing!" 

"Not enough. Come on, you can do this," Peter encouraged. 

I glared at the candle that sat on the table in my tent and tried to imagine it lighting on fire, but all that happened was Peter's hair began to smoke, which, thankfully, he easily resolved. 

"Well, you were closer that time." 

I groaned. "This just won't work. The only time my magic does stuff is when I'm feeling, like, feelings." 

"Then imagine that the wick is someone you really hate." 

I focused back at the candle, imagining my endless years in the Dark One's clutches. Almost instantly, the entire room caught on fire. 

Peter raised his hands, putting it out and magically repairing the damage. "Okay, maybe someone you hate less." 

"I lit the candle, though." 

"I call that a win. Lunch break?" 

I nodded, getting up from the table and following him to a pot that hung magically over the campfire. Inside, soup was bubbling. It smelled amazing. He used a ladle to scoop some into bowls for each of us, then handed me a spoon. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem." 

I'd officially been in Neverland for three weeks, kind of. Time was weird here. Most of the boys were very nice and we became fast friends. It took me a week to learn their names, but I was proud to say I knew all 50 of them. 

But when I looked over to a boy sitting below a tree, I furrowed my brow. "Who's that?" 

Peter followed my gaze to the boy and sighed. "Henry Mills. He arrived yesterday. He's also got strong magic- the heart of the truest believer." 

"What?" 

"Long story. He's kind of a prisoner, kind of not." 

"Oh." I shrugged. "Okay. Are you going to finish that?" 

He glanced down at his mostly empty bowl and shook his head. "No." 

"Great." I took his bowl and ate the rest of it.

Peter looked at me with wide eyes. "Wow. Someone was hungry." 

"I'm going to go talk to Henry." 

Peter looked like he was going to protest, but I already put my bowl down on a tree stump and went over to Henry, sitting down beside him. 

He looked up at me worriedly. "Who are you?" 

"My name's Y/N. You're Henry, right?" 

He nodded. 

"Cool. I'm sort of new; I've only been here a few weeks. It's my goal to know everyone here by the end of today and you're the only one I haven't talked to." 

"I'm new, too. I arrived yesterday." 

"How are you adjusting?" 

"Good. I feel really bad for my family. They're here and fighting so hard to get me. But I have to do this. To save magic." 

"What?" 

He sighed, looking down at the dirt. "I've got magic. The heart of the truest believer. I need to die or Neverland will crumble and all of magic with it." 

"Whoa. I had no idea." 

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, well, I'm going to do it. I have to save magic." 

"That's really brave." 

"Thanks." 

"Is there anything you need?" 

He seemed appreciative. "Not right now, but thank you." 

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, but when I turned around, it was just Peter. "Hello, Henry." 

The boy waved awkwardly. 

"What are you two talking about?" 

"Nothing, really. Want to join us?" I offered, patting a spot on the ground next to me. 

"That's alright. I'm sorry to steal Y/N, Henry, but we have magic practice." 

He waved it off. "No problem. Good luck." 

I grinned. "Thanks, Henry. Bye!" 

"Bye." 

Peter and I went back to the tent and I sat down at the table. "He seems really nice. And so courageous. He's going to sacrifice himself to save magic?" 

Peter shrugged, looking frustrated. "Yeah. But he's not that impressive." 

"Are you kidding? I don't know if I'd have the guts to do that." 

"Hmm. Okay, try lighting the candle again. This time, don't use anger as motivation. Try using attraction. Romantic, platonic, whatever. See if that will work better." 

I did as he said. To be honest, I'd been having feelings for him lately. More than friend kind of feelings. As looked at the wick, I thought about him. 

The candle flickered to life. 

I beamed. "I did it! And I didn't set anything else on fire!" 

"Nice job," He complimented with a smile. "Let's try it again." 

~+~

The basket on my arm swung haphazardly as I plucked some more blackberries from a bush and put them in. I liked doing this chore. It was relaxing and nice to spend some time by myself. 

Behind me, I heard a rustle and suddenly, I was on the ground. My basked fell and spilled its contents as someone put a hand over my mouth and pressed a knife to my neck. 

The person above me had blonde hair and fiery eyes. I'd never seen her before and I found myself wondering who she is.

"Scream and I'll slit your throat." She warned, removing her hand. "Where's Pan's camp?" 

I gulped. She didn't seem like an ally. "I don't know." 

"Bullshit. Where is Pan's camp." 

"I really don't know!" 

She glared at me. "Alright, let me lay it out for you. I'm angry, I haven't had a functional bathroom in days, and Peter Pan has my son. I'm not in the mood for this. You're either going to tell me where the camp is, or I'll kill you." 

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I remembered what Peter had been teaching me. Swiftly, I channeled it into a blast that sent her and a group of her companions flying. 

I scrambled to my feet and dashed off through the trees, though not toward the camp. Then I'd lead them right to us. 

My feet flew as I leaped over fallen trees, vines, brambles, and gnarled tree roots. I could hear footsteps pounding behind me. Someone was hot on my heels, but I didn't dare look back. 

I shoved my way through palm leaves and jungle foliage, determined to get away. Perhaps I could fight them off if it came down to it, but I didn't want to kill them and I was terrified to use offensive magic in case I accidentally used too much power. I'd already taken a big enough risk getting that lady off of me- I didn't want to use it again. 

The trees around me blurred but soon I tripped over a rock, tumbling to the ground. A cut on my shin opened up and I winced. I was about to get up when a boot on my chest shoved me down into the dirt and a man with one hand pointed a sword at me. 

"Last chance," he growled, "Where. Is. Henry." 

"Screw you," I spat. 

He growled, raising his sword. I squeezed my eyes shut and threw my arms up in defense. But the blow never came. When I pried my eyes open, the man's sword had flown out of his hand, clattering somewhere to the left. 

Peter Pan stood behind me, hate in his eyes as he glared at the man. "You're going to regret trying to hurt Y/N." 

The man suddenly shot back, slamming into a thick tree trunk. With his weight off my chest, I could finally breathe. I sucked in large breaths and coughed as I sat up. 

My attacker scowled. "You need to return Henry to us. Now." 

"You're in no position to be making demands. I'll let you live, but only so you can go back to your little gang of 'heroes' and tell them that they should surrender. I'm Peter Pan and I always win. You don't want to end up on the losing side against me, I assure you." 

Peter took my hand and in a flash of green, we were back at camp. The second we arrived, he grabbed my arms and looked me over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

"I'm alright, just a little cut," I said, lifting the leg with the sliced shin. 

He gently rested his hand on it and the wound instantly closed. "I'm so sorry they got to you. I... I was so worried." 

I took his hand in assurance. "It's okay, Peter." 

"No, it's not. If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would do." He stopped, blinking back tears. "Y/N, I- I have something to tell you. I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I feel like I've known you for forever. And I... Well, I love you." 

I broke into a giant smile. "You do?" 

"Y- Yeah, I do." 

"I love you, too." 

His eyes widened. "Really? You... You love me back?" 

"How could I not," I murmured, pulling him close. "You're amazing." 

He smiled. "No, you're amazing." 

I glanced down at his lips and saw him do the same to me. Ever so slowly, we leaned in and connected in a soft kiss. 

I may have been a mixed-up mess, but there was one thing I was certain of. I loved Peter Pan with every single mutated cell in my body.


	43. The Origins of Neverland (x Reader Request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for BubblePops19275
> 
> Warnings: Light language

Everything has a beginning. Each person, each animal, each item, each star in the sky, including the second one to the right. Neverland didn't appear out of nowhere. It, like anything else, was created. That's where I come in. 

Years ago, I can't remember how many, I was alone. I had no one and nothing but my power. To comfort myself, I shaped my own world- one where anything could happen. It was perfect for a long, long time. Then he came. Peter Pan. 

Peter just arrived, startling more than I care to admit. He was friendly to me and for once I wasn't alone. But our relationship was never meaningful. We'd screw, we'd make out, we'd make each other feel good and then it'd end. 

Things like emotion were never involved and neither of us really strived for anything more, so it stayed this way for centuries. His lost boys arrived, so soon I had friends to keep me company when he wasn't sufficient. Besides, I always worried he only was nice to me because I was more powerful than him or because he needed my island. 

It was great. Everything was fine for so long. Billions of years, actually, which is crazy to think about. 

Then I caught feelings. 

But how could I not? He had been with me for so long, we'd been intimate, and he was my best friend. It wasn't really my fault. 

I knew what things like love could do to a person. Those that fall in love always seem to wind up dead and I certainly didn't want that to happen to me. 

So I did what any sane person would do when they fall in love with somebody. 

I decided to throw him off a cliff. 

Catching him wasn't hard. He was unsuspecting and I easily overpowered him magically, weakening him and removing his ability to fly. The hard part was dragging him through the woods to the cliff's edge. 

Below, the sea raged as it dashed upon the rocks. 

"Y/N, please don't do this. Whatever I did, I'm sorry," he pleaded from a kneeling position on the ground, hands tied behind his back. 

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Please shut up." 

"We're friends! With benefits! You... You can't just kill me!" 

"Actually, I can. Now stop begging for your life. It makes me feel guilty." 

He gazed up at me with wide green eyes, the same ones that I would stare into before he pushed me down on a bed or when he kissed me. It made my stomach churn to think that this would be the last time I saw them. 

"I don't understand. What did I do to make you hate me?" He gasped, tearing up. 

I shouted in frustration, starting to pace restlessly. "Nothing! That's the problem! You haven't done anything to make me hate you. In fact, you made me fall in love with you, asshole!"

He paused. "...What?" 

"You heard me! We both know that I can't have that. Love is a weakness, remember? And I can't be weak, Peter! I can't!" I screamed, feeling my resolve crumble and my eyes water, too. "It's not fair for you to make me feel this way! " 

Peter barely stuttered, "W- Wait... you love me?"

"I'm sorry, Peter, but I don't have a choice. I'm so sorry," I said through tears, taking hold of his arm and pulling toward the edge. 

He kicked and struggled, trying to dig his feet in. "Wait! Y/N! Y/N, stop!" 

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore his cries. 

"Y/N! Y/N, I love you, too!" 

I froze and slowly looked back at him, releasing my hold on his upper arm. "W- What?" 

"I love you, too. Stop this. We can go back to the camp, be together. You don't have to be alone." 

My hands shook and I clenched them to make them stop trembling. "I can't love you, Peter. I... I don't know how." 

"We can figure that out together." 

Abruptly, my resolve crumbled and I fell to my knees, hands fisting my hair and sobbing uncontrollably. My magical hold on Peter slipped and he made the restraints disappear. For a moment, I thought he'd run or something. I was so certain that he was lying to get out of dying.

But he didn't. He crouched down beside me and pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly and whispering sweet nothings into my ear until I could breathe again. 

"Why didn't you run?" I asked softly. 

He smiled. "I already told you. I love you." 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry," I apologized, grabbing his hands to emphasize my point. 

"It's okay. I forgive you."

I took a shaky breath and looked up into those dazzling green eyes I could never resist. "Thank you." 

He leaned in tentatively and kissed me, waiting to be sure I'd kiss back before pulling me closer and breaking the kiss, grinning. 

Who would have thought attempted murder could lead to romance? 

~+~

"Okay, you know the plan?" 

My boyfriend sighed. "Yes, Y/N, we've gone over it a thousand times." 

"I know, I know. I just want it to go well. If it doesn't..."

"Hey," he assured, taking my hands. "It will all be okay. I'm not going anywhere, alright? I'm going to be right here with you as long as you love me." 

I smiled, feeling my anxiety settle. "Thank you, Peter." 

Felix jogged up, slowing to a walk and grimacing. "It's time to go." 

Unease crept into my mind as I solemnly nodded and headed off into the woods with Felix. Peter went the opposite direction, 

I ducked under a branch and crawled over some rocks alongside Felix, stomach twisting in nervousness. "Felix, do you think this will work?" 

"Of course it will. Peter Pan and Y/N never fail." 

"But what if we do?" 

Felix shot me a sympathetic look that I resented. "You won't. He's going to get Henry's heart, he'll live, the so-called 'heroes' will die, and you two will be together. Forever." 

"Thanks, Felix." 

We wound our way through the woods until we reached the shore. In the distance, Skull Rock loomed largely. Moonlight glinted off the top of the smooth stone and I could faintly see the boat that Peter and Henry took approaching its rough beaches. 

Felix and I withdrew weapons, ready for the inevitable last-ditch effort of Henry's allies to save him. Just as we expected, they soon came out of the forest, brandishing weapons and magic. 

"Give us Henry," The evil queen demanded. 

"Sorry, your majesty," I taunted, "but we can't do that." 

Snow White raised a sword to my throat. "This is your last chance." 

I smirked. "No dice." 

With a scream of rage, Emma Swan fired a blast of magic at Felix and me. Unfortunately for her, she was no match for me. Easily, I deflected it and launched into a magical battle with her, the Dark One, and the Evil Queen. 

Fire flew, the ground shook, and storms brewed as we dueled one another. With all three of them, I was evenly matched. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Felix sparring with Captain Hook and some other lost boys holding the Charmings and Baelfire off. 

I landed a good hit on Emma Swan, sending her to the ground and circling with the other two. The Dark One had massive tricks up his sleeves but I was able to dodge each attack he sent my way. In a moment of distraction, however, the Evil Queen shot a fireball at me. 

I stumbled back, clutching my stomach. It wasn't enough to severely hurt me, but I was stunned long enough for the Dark One to send a wave of magic to knock me off my feet. 

Groaning, I landed on my back, the wind knocked out of my lungs. 

"Y/N!" Felix cried. "It's time!" 

Despite being in pain, I staggered to my feet and shot a wink at my enemies before running across the water, using magic to stay on top of it. 

My three opponents were hot on my heels, but I arrived first and I knew Peter had already made a magical boundary that only the Dark One, Peter Pan, and I could pass through. But we'd deal with him. 

I skipped through, laughing when I thought of them crashing into it. Winding up the rough stone stairs took me to the center room where the massive hourglass stood above us. 

Peter looked up at me and smiled. "Y/N. You're okay." 

He hurried to me, embracing me and kissing me quickly. Of course, he knew I'd be fine. This part was just to soften Henry up. 

"Yeah, I'm alright." I studied the hourglass. "We don't have much time." 

Henry glanced between us meekly. "Time before... before magic dies? And Neverland?" 

"Wendy, too," Peter reminded him. 

"And me," I told him. 

He furrowed his brow. "What?" 

"Henry, I made Neverland. It is dying and because of that, I am, too." 

A guilty expression hung over him. "Oh." 

Sensing the Dark One approaching, Peter and I exchanged a look. He stepped back, claiming he had something he needed to take care of, and left. While he dealt with his son, I went to gaze up at the hourglass. Its sand slowly slipped through the opening. While my life force wasn't actually tethered to Neverland or the hourglass, seeing time running out for Peter made me feel like I was dying with each grain that fell below. 

"Y/N... Are you sure that I'm the only one with the heart of the truest believer?" 

I sighed. "Certain, Henry. I wish it wasn't like this. God, I wish none of this was happening. It's heartbreaking to watch each second of my life just... disappear." 

He stared at the hourglass. "Yeah, I can't imagine." 

"I wish magic wasn't dying, either. We need magic, you know? It keeps Wendy alive, sure. But so many others. If Neverland dies, it'll kill Peter, me, and all the lost boys. Maybe even your family since they're on the island." 

His eyes widened. "I never thought of that." 

Our conversation stopped when Peter came back in, looking at me with a slight smile. He'd beaten Rumplestiltskin. 

"We're running out of time," Peter told Henry. "We need to do this now." 

Henry set his jaw and straightened. "I'm ready. What do I have to do?" 

Peter sighed in fake sorrow. "I need your heart." 

"My actual heart?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm not stupid. All magic comes at a price. What will happen to me?" 

I frowned. "You're smart. It's true, there is a cost. Once you do this, you won't be able to leave Neverland." 

Henry looked conflicted, but he decided, "Heroes must make sacrifices. It's time for me to make my family proud. I'll do it." 

With a soft, comforting smile, I enchanted Henry's hand so that he could remove his heart and stepped back, eagerly awaiting Peter's redemption, which soon glowed in Henry's palm. Just then, Regina, Emma, and Baelfire burst into the room. How did they get in? 

"Henry! Stop!" Emma shouted. 

He froze. "Moms? Dad?" 

"Henry, listen to me," Regina cried, "Pan is lying to you. He doesn't want your heart to save magic- he wants it to save himself!" 

Henry looked between them in confusion. "What? No, this is for Neverland. And magic, and Wendy and..." He smiled at me. "For Y/N." 

"No!" Neal argued, "It's not. Please, you have to listen to us. Peter Pan is a monster and a liar!" 

The boy teared up but smiled assuringly at them. "I love you guys." 

With that, he plunged his heart into Peter's chest, sending a shockwave of magic throughout Neverland and all the other worlds while he crumpled to the ground. His parents rushed to his side, but I barely noticed.

I beamed, throwing my arms around him and kissing him. "We did it!" 

"We did it," he confirmed. 

Emma stood up, grasping a blade and looking at us in a murderous rage. Screaming like a wild banshee, she slashed at us. I got out of the way and pulled Peter back, but she grazed his cheek, leaving a thin red line. 

Laughing, I blasted her back. "Some savior you are. You couldn't even save your own son." 

We abandoned the grieving heroes and flew off into the sky, laying the final trap for our rivals. Once again, they wandered right into it. Snow made a run for Pandora's Box, tying her, Emma, and the Evil Queen to a tree. 

Peter went down to torment them some more while I relaxed on a thick branch above. Nothing could ruin this. 

Abruptly, Regina broke free and lunged toward Peter, hand shimmering to remove the heart. In a flash, I dove down between the two of them. Instead, her hand sunk into my chest, ripping out a magically pulsing heart. 

Peter gasped, realizing what had happened. "Give it back." 

She smirked, squeezing it. I felt a pain in my chest and I doubled over, pressing my hand over it. "Oh, this?"

"I'll make you regret that," he growled. "This is your last chance to give Y/N back the heart." 

"I don't think I will," she snickered, gripping it tighter. 

Most people would probably be scared, but I knew Peter would destroy her. His power was boosted, but even without that, when it came to protecting me, he seemed to become 5x stronger. 

He blasted her back and they began to toil, exchanging magical blows. But he easily sent her to the ground, swiping my heart from her hands and pressing his foot into her stomach, standing over her victoriously. 

"You know, I might have let you go. All of you. I was considering sending you all back to Storybrooke. But now you've really messed up. Touching Y/N? Very, very bad idea." 

In a flash, the Evil Queen went up in flames, screaming. She was reduced to ash right before our eyes as the other two women cried out for her. 

Before dealing with them, Peter went back to me, pulling me in by the waist and tenderly pushing my heart back into its spot. 

"Thanks," I smiled. 

"Of course, darling." 

Then he was back on his killing spree, destroying Snow White and Emma Swan in a burst of light. 

I raised a brow. "You're angry." 

"No one messes with you. No one." 

"Aww. You love me." 

"You bet I do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go kill the rest of the 'heroes.'" 

I smirked. "Okay, babe. Have fun." 

"Oh, I will!" He called over his shoulder, flying off into the night. 

All was well. Peter would be fully immortal, the heroes were being disposed of, and the Dark One was locked away in Pandora's Box.

Like I said. Nothing could ruin this.


	44. When the Stars Align

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Australianninjagirl (Wattpad)
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of rape and suicide (briefly). Sexual assault and violence descriptions.

There are twelve star signs: Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces. I was born on the 27th of April, 48 BC (though our calendar was different back then) with the moon in Pisces and Capricorn rising on an island that has since been renamed. I can't recall what its new name is. Back then, we called it Γραικός (or Graikós).

My mother was very spiritual. She served the temple of Artemis, goddess of the hunt, cleaning it thoroughly, keeping incense burning, praying regularly, and handling sacrifices that didn't require a priestess's hand. Of course, we were not related by blood. Only women that swore off men could dwell in her temple, so she could not conceive. Instead, she found me on the limestone steps wrapped in swaddling cloth and crying. It was decided that I could live and grow there in the safety of the loving women if I proved to be worthy when I was older and I could choose whether to take a vow of chastity to serve there for the rest of my life or not, which was to take place not long after I turned 18. They ended up naming me for the star sign in the heavens at the time: Aries.

I was raised in the temple, kneeling before the statue of the maiden goddess before each meal and murmuring memorized prayers. The priestesses always said that Artemis had blessed me with beauty, saying that my vibrant green eyes, caramel skin, and dark, cascading curls were proof of her fondness for our people. Personally, I desired to take over serving the temple from my mother when she passed. She even believed that Artemis would raise me to high priestess one day.

We were very happy for a long time. Eighteen years, to be exact. The date of my vows was rapidly approaching and we had been making preparations for me to be officially inducted.

Then they came. We knew that the rising Roman Empire was ambitious and quickly claiming land. He'd already taken many major cities on the mainland, but we foolishly believed that we'd be safe. We were wrong, though.

They invaded with fire, arrows, spears, and swords. Their war cries were loud and they would snarl at the children. Despite the passing of centuries, I can still picture when they stormed the temple, desecrating it with blood and violence, slashing at the hands I shielded my face with and leaving gashes in the shape of an X. Some of my sisters in service were slaughtered. Some were raped. All that lived were dragged into the streets and chained.

When the raid was over, we stepped over our dead friends and family as we were marched, bound together, toward different destinations. Many of us were taken to be sold into slavery or forced into hard labor. The last time I saw my mother was when they took her away for that purpose.

As for me, I was loaded into a cart with other young girls that would be taken to Rome to serve as consorts, concubines, and spoils of war for the wealthy.

At the capital, we were forced onto a small stage and auctioned off like animals. Some of the men would come up to inspect us, touching without permission and speaking with disgusting breath that made my skin crawl.

One of them took me back to his home, a large manor not far from the palace that was big enough to get lost in. I don't remember his name, just that I hated him. The night I was taken back, I was left in a small room with a window that was far above the ground. I contemplated jumping, fully aware that the fall would be fatal, but I decided not to. I would not lose my life over that disgusting leech, that ugly coward, that slimy man preparing in his bedchambers not far from mine.

Instead, I remembered a legend I had been told. It was rarely spoken of at the temple, but the most important part was still etched into my memory.

I whispered a confirmation of my belief into the night, was taken by a dark figure, and arrived on an island very unlike my home.

There, I met a boy, Peter Pan, who had eyes like my own, swooping hair, and a lulling voice like an angel. But he was no angel. I was kept in a cage for a long time. I'm not sure how long because time on his island, Neverland, was strange. But it was miserable.

When he did finally let me out, the X cuts on my palm had scarred and my hair was significantly longer.

"Why did you trap me in there?" I had asked him. But he never answered me. To this day, I still don't understand why I was held captive.

Things got better, though. Soon I was living alongside the Lost Boys and enjoying my life. I missed my island, sure, and I missed living there. But this was better than slavery.

"Peter?" I called, stepping into his tent.

He looked up from a book. "Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you were going to play your pipes tonight. Or, rather, we all were wondering. You haven't in a while."

Peter Pan shrugged, tossing the book onto his bed where it landed softly. "I don't know."

I hesitated, but went forward with asking, "What's wrong?"

"What?"

"I asked, 'What's wrong?'" I repeated.

His face was blank for a moment before seeming to register my question. "Oh. Nothing. I'm fine. Uh, I mean, why wouldn't I be?"

I shrugged, sitting down on a chair by his desk, wiping some dirt off the hem of my white toga. It had a slit up to my mid-thigh that my tanned leg peeked out from and was bound at the waist with a golden band. I had a few gold bracelets on my wrists with my native language etched into them, reciting prayers for Artemis. Before each hunt with the boys, I still whispered these familiar verses to myself to honor her. Perhaps that was why my hunting was so productive.

"Well, you've been completely avoiding us."

"No, I haven't."

I furrowed my brow with worry for him. Despite the poor beginning of our relationship, we were friends now. "Oh. It's just that you've been in your tent all the time and you barely talk and you don't hunt with us and you're being distant. But you know, those are all normal."

He shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Uh-huh," I said sassily, leaning against a desk.

He huffed. "Why don't you listen to me?"

I raised a brow. "Am I supposed to?"

"I'm in charge here! This is my island! But ever since you came out of that cage you've acted like you own the place. You never obey, you disrespect me, and you don't seem to care!"

My face turned into a scowl. "Oh, I'm so sorry, your majesty! You're right, I was wrong! How dare I have free will? How dare I make my own decisions? How dare I exercise my freedom after being stuffed in a freaking cage? I humbly beg for your forgiveness!"

He stood up. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! You're so... so... defiant!"

"Maybe that's because you don't own me. Ever thought of that?"

"Yes, I do!"

The silence that fell between us was icy and I could tell he regretted his words the moment he spoke them.

"Aries, that's not what I meant, I-"

"No, you're right. Well, fine, if that's how you feel, send me back to Earth."

His hands fidgeted. "It's been thousands of years since you were there. Life down there... it's different now."

"Great, it'll be an adventure."

His eyes flickered down to the floor. "I'm sorry. I am. I just... I felt frustrated."

"Well, technically I am your prisoner, aren't I? I mean, you kept me in a cage, for, like, forever. So, I suppose you do own me, don't you?"

"No. Not at all. You aren't a prisoner. Not anymore. If you want to leave, you can."

"Good. Let's go."

His eyes started watering. "Please don't go."

I stopped, unsure of what to do. Since when did Peter Pan cry? "What?

"Don't leave me. I'm begging you. You can... but please don't."

"Why? Why do you care?"

He didn't answer.

"You put up with my insubordination, my arguing, my endless comebacks, and insults, everything," I pressed, "Why? Anyone else would be dead. So why not me? What makes me so special? Why haven't you killed me?"

Quietly, he whispered something.

"What?"

"I love you," he said, louder.

Once again, I was left speechless.

"I could never kill you. I could never hurt you. And your headstrong personality is what I love about you. So, of course, I put up with it. How could I not?" He confessed sheepishly, looking up to meet my eyes. "And I know you hate me, and that's okay. I'd hate me, too. But that's the truth."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you did use to be here against your will."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm free now. And besides, I like it here?"

"Why in hell would you like it here?"

"Because I love you, too."

His jaw dropped and he looked like a gaping fish. I laughed and told him so.

He stumbled to regain his composure and stuttered, "That's, uh, t- that's not a joke is it? I mean, you were about to leave..."

"No. And leaving? That was a bluff to get a better apology. How could I leave you?"

Peter shuffled forward until we were facing one another in close proximity. "Can I kiss you?"

I nodded breathlessly and he brought his lips to mine, soft and sweet. It was everything I'd ever wanted. I guess the stars finally aligned for us.


End file.
